¡Granger!, sabes que me amas
by Gabrielle Noir
Summary: Draco Malfoy el galán perverso y mala onda de Hogwarts trata de seducir a Hermione Granger la chica inteligente, racional y un tanto interesante, tras perder una apuesta.  Todo sería sencillo a no ser porque pertenecen a casas rivales y ella es en su de
1. Chapter 1

1. Mundos aparte

Desde su nacimiento estuvo decidido que asistiría como sus antepasados al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Se convertiría en un orgulloso portador de la insignia verde-plateada de Slytherin.

Los Malfoy no escatimaron en su educación, esencial en los primeros años de vida de cualquier niño de sangre pura.

Sin embargo, la existencia de ciertos fundamentos no lo enseñaban los tutores, sino los propios padres en base a la experiencia adquirida con los años. Ellos las denominaban las reglas de oro para ser exitoso y respetable.

-Si rompes alguna de ellas, dejarás de ser un Malfoy, yo lo aprendí de mi padre, y él del suyo. La sabiduría de conservar las reglas nos ha llevado al lugar que nos pertenece en el mundo: el de la gloria y el poder, ¿entiendes?- preguntaba Lucius a su pequeño Draco.

Su madre no era tan extremista, ni amenazante, pero el mensaje que le transmitía era el mismo: el de no deshonrar a la familia.

-Si deseas brillar en sociedad no debes permitirte errores, ni que se hable mal de ti. Lo que se espera de ti es que seas deslumbrante, decidido y no sólo en tus decisiones profesionales, sino en lo amoroso, ¿hay alguien que te interese, hijo mío?

-No madre, tengo once años- contestó despreocupado.

-Por supuesto, pero verás que en Hogwarts conocerás chicas dignas de portar nuestro apellido y otras que lo desearan, y allí es donde debes ser precavido…bueno mi niño, ya es hora de alistarnos y comprarte tu atuendo de gala.

En el mundo muggle los padres de la inteligente Hermione Granger se debatían sobre cuál sería el futuro de su hija, esperanzados en que se convirtiera en dentista al igual que ellos. Ahora desconcertados al leer la carta escrita en pergamino y firmada por un tal Albus Dumbledore invitándola a un colegio de magia.

-Hermi, sabes que te amamos a pesar de la decisión que tomes, pero piensa que no volverás a tener una vida normal, como hasta ahora la has conocido; por otro lado vivirás una experiencia reservada a unos cuantos.

-Yo quiero hacerlo, quiero explorar ese mundo, leer sus historias, ser parte de ellos, fui elegida por una razón, les prometo no decepcionarlos.

Resignados a respetar la decisión, aunque en privado tenían otras preocupaciones que no compartieron con su hija por temor a desanimarla. .

-¿Puedes imaginártela en ese mundo?, aún después de esa carta no necesito recordarte que no será aceptada por su origen, ¿o sí?- mencionó con tristeza la señora Granger.

-Lo sé, pero de alguna manera es necesario hacerla crecer, hasta el momento la hemos educado y protegido lo mejor que hemos podido. Sin duda, llorara y sufrirá, al mismo tiempo se va a fortalecer. Además no todas las personas son malas e intolerantes en ese lugar.

-Entonces que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Y así Hermione entraría en una etapa inexplorada, llena de emoción y misterios.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Primer encuentro

Unas cuantas semanas le bastaron a Hermione para enterarse cómo se manejaba el mundo mágico, su historia, personajes relevantes y datos, muchos datos que le facilitarían su nueva vida. No era raro verla sumergida en sus voluminosos libros, dando vueltas a las páginas apenas consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Cuando se despidió de sus padres fue afectiva, pero no al grado de llorar o arrepentirse por su decisión, se mostró firme y abordo el expreso rumbo a la que ella denominaba "su más grande aventura". Pero la inseguridad comenzó a invadirla al ver las caras de felicidad, los abrazos de emoción y reencuentros entre sus compañeros, ella no tenía a nadie con quien intercambiar una sonrisa o el cúmulo de conocimientos adquiridos.

Se acercó a un grupo de chicas que hablaban sobre "Corazón de Bruja", la más famosa revista sobre los magos y brujas más importantes y sus vidas privadas. Ella había leído sobre el tema, las millonarias demandas por las que había atravesado la revista por sus difamaciones y escandalosas fotografías.

-¿Ya se enteraron del romance del jugador Viktor Krum con la cantante rusa Irina Polkovak?- comentaba muy animada una chica morena.

-¡No!, júralo- exclamaban las atentas chicas.

-Si, pues aquí dice, según Rita Sketter…- interrumpió la lectura cuando Hermione intervino:

-Yo no le creería a esa mujer, se dice que es una chismosa de primera, que falsea sus declaraciones y que usa métodos poco periodísticos para obtener una exclusiva- sonrió de manera tímida.

-Pues no nos importa lo que tu pienses, tu, tu, como te llames.

-Me llamo Hermione Granger- respondió a pesar de la ofensa.

-¿Hermio…qué?, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Uno muggle- dijo una voz masculina llena de desprecio. Cuando Hermione dio la vuelta hacia la voz, se topó con un niño rubio, inmaculado en su aspecto como en su ropa, altivo, orgulloso, y simplemente se quedo sin habla, escuchado como todos se reían de ella y como él la retaba con la mirada.

Los labios del chico se volvieron a abrir para escupir aún más insultos.

-No sé cómo es que le permiten la entrada a "ciertas" personas. Pero sin duda, mi padre que es parte del consejo tomará cartas en el asunto. Ni siquiera te hubieras molestado en subir al expreso, porque no tardaras mucho en querer regresar con tus asquerosos padres.

Las palabras le lastimaron como si la estuvieran abofeteando, lo único que pudo hacer fue alejarse de allí, sin que la vieran llorar, percibiendo las lejanas risas y gestos de desprecio. Desapareció tras una compuerta, refugiándose del rechazo que despertaba, entonces se encontró con dos alegres niños: Ron Weasley y alguien de quien había leído mucho: Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Casas Rivales

Todos llegaron animosos por la belleza que ofrecía el Colegio de noche, incluso tras el incidente en el pasillo entre los jóvenes Weasley y Potter contra el confiado Malfoy, se mostraron fascinados, pues no tenían conciencia de que en unos minutos se enfrentarían a una decisión que los marcaría durante su estancia en el castillo: la selección de casas, ¿la persona que se encuentra a mi lado será después de esto mi amigo?, ¿Qué dirían mis padres si no me quedó en la casa a la que han asistido generaciones de familiares?

A Hermione no le importaba nada de eso, hasta el momento no tenía amigos, y su familia jamás había estado en contacto con magia. Le daba igual, lo único que quería evitar era estar cerca del niño rubio que la había humillado, eso lo tenía claro, le recordaba a la gente muggle que la molestaba por su capacidad mental, por su falta de belleza.

-"No, no, voy a cambiar"- se repetía constantemente, sumergida en su pensamiento, sólo hasta que las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieran para dar pasó a la expectación de los presentes, como de los nuevos alumnos que entraban sin poder fijar su vista en algo, miraban a todos lados, deseando captar cada detalle, las velas que iluminaban desde un alto cielo la estancia, los profesores analizándolos, algunos de aspecto siniestro e imponente, todo era tan diferente allí.

Tras un breve discurso del director Albus Dumbledore pidiéndoles que por su propia seguridad no se acercaran al tercer piso, la profesora McGonagall se acercó con lo que parecía un trozo de cuero viejo, lo colocó en un banco y el extraño objeto pronto comenzó a tomar forma y vida.

-Soy el Sombrero Seleccionador- anunció a los estudiantes más jóvenes que lanzaban gemidos de sorpresa. Una canción y vagos aplausos después la profesora McGonagall apresuró al sombrero con el primer nombre.

-Hermione Granger- todos guardaron silencio. Se sentó con evidente preocupación, pero todo pasó tan rápido que lo siguiente que escuchó fueron los vítores de los chicos con traje amarillo con guinda. Se acercó a ellos con una tímida sonrisa, inmediatamente se sintió aceptada.

-¡Felicidades!, eres un Gryffindor- le decían mientras le tendían la mano con compañerismo.

Todo regreso al suspenso cuando la profesora de aspecto gatuno siguió nombrando a los nuevos estudiantes, Hermione no prestó demasiada atención hasta el momento en que vio al chico rubio acercarse, demasiado confiado, demasiado peligroso para alguien como ella, lo cual confirmaría más adelante.

-Draco Malfoy- le dijo su compañero pelirrojo Ron Weasley-. Su familia lleva generaciones en Slytherin y su padre es un hombre poderoso y rico.

-¿Y por qué me dices todo eso?- preguntó la chica un tanto molesta.

-Te vi mirándolo, creí que podría interesarte.

-Pues te equivocas, sólo pretendo conocer más sobre este mundo- ignoró a su compañero para volver a ver al rubio que ya estaba uniéndose a la mesa con los chicos "malos", los de color verde-plateado.

Ya estaba pertenecían a casas rivales, no era muy difícil de adivinarlo, eran polos opuestos, pero no en sus clases de matemáticas muggles le habían enseñado que polos opuestos ¿se atraen?


	4. Chapter 4

4. Un galán perverso

Acostumbrado a hacer lo que su voluntad le pedía, Draco Malfoy no medía las consecuencias de sus acciones, mucho menso se preocupaba por si hería a sus padres, a los elfos, al resto de mortales inútiles que le rodeaban. La sutileza y humildad no eran parte de su posición, ni naturaleza.

Por otra parte sabía que el dinero le facilitaría sus caprichos, en el pasado había funcionado, en un colegio, donde la mayoría no gozaba de fortuna, sería sumamente sencillo. Por supuesto no pensaba sobornar a los profesores, él era inteligente. Simplemente se divertiría con sus compañeros.

Así fue que cierto día de inicios de clase, Hermione leía apaciblemente en el Gran Comedor, cuando se percató de lo perverso que era el rubio. Un grupo de chicas de Slytherin le acompañaban, riéndose maliciosamente, estás se adelantaron por instrucción de Malfoy e interrumpieron a un par de hermanas que comían en completa tranquilidad. Tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, las chicas asintieron y las de Slytherin soltaron un par de monedas al piso que las otras recogieron como pordioseras. Malfoy ya reía desde su lugar. Pero lo mejor estaba por llegar, las acompañantes del rubio vaciaron una extraña mezcla sobre las comidas de las chicas y estas sin preguntar siguieron comiendo, hasta que de repente sus caras se comenzaron a hinchar y ellas a vomitar enloquecidamente.

Para los pocos espectadores hubo pánico, para Hermione asco y para Draco y sus secuaces sólo risa. Salieron tras comprobar el éxito de su poción. Victorioso, hasta el momento en que Hermione corrió hacia él.

-¡Draco!- él la ignoró, y sólo se detuvo hasta que ella le impidió el paso.

-Yo no habló con seres inferiores- soltó una risita que fue bien recibida por las otras Slytherin.

-Pues esta vez sí, porque yo vi lo que les hicieron a esas chicas, ¿no te parece que a Dumbledore, podría interesarle quién les hizo esa "bromita"?- sonaba tan segura, aunque por dentro el miedo la recorría.

Malfoy hizo una seña de que lo dejaran con Hermione, se aseguró de encontrarse sólo, no habría ningún testigo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se arremangó la túnica y sacó su varita, nada podía hacer la chica cuya varita estaba guardada y sólo llevaba su libro.

La aprisionó contra un árbol, él se acercó lo suficiente para encajarle la varita en el cuello y susurrarle:

-A ti no te ha quedado claro quién soy, ¿verdad?- su tibia respiración se detenía completamente en la piel de Hermione, y a pesar de saberse en peligro disfrutó ese contacto.

-Lo único que sé es que eres un cobarde, y que si no tuvieras esa varita las cosas serían diferentes. Me das asco- escupió las palabras con ira.

-Pues ya tenemos algo en común- enterró un poco la varita haciéndole daño, hasta el momento en que escuchó las voces más molestas de su vida.

-¡Hermione!- Ron y Harry la buscaban.

-Y el par de tontos al rescate- comentó con ironía. Lárgate, pero si dices algo, te juró que lo sabré y allí si no habrá nadie que te salvé.

La asustada chica comenzó a caminar torpemente hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, se quedó en silencio, siguiéndolos por inercia, hasta que Ron curioso sacó el tema.

-¿Por qué estabas con Malfoy?, no es bueno fraternizar con el enemigo.

-Si es de lo que me doy cuenta- no siguió con el tema, y prefirió sacrificarse y ayudarles a hacer los deberes. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que estaba sufriendo un cambio con respecto a Draco, nada conveniente.

Un par de días después las chicas salieron de la enfermería, y Hermione se vio obligada a preguntarles algo que la intrigaba. Empezó con un me alegro de que estén bien, y posteriormente abrió el interrogatorio.

-Yo vi lo qué pasó, Malfoy les dio algo, ¿Por qué aceptaron?, ¿conocían sus efectos?

-Mira Granger, es algo que no es tu asunto, pero eso si no te sorprenda que haya otras que hagan cosas peores que nosotras por obtener algo de la atención de Draco.

-Eso no es atención, es humillación- comentó hábilmente.

-Su apellido, la fortuna que heredara, valen todas las humillaciones.

-Pero tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso- interrumpió la hermana mayor-. Alguien como Draco aspira a casarse con una bruja de buena familia, no con una burla.

Se alejaron antes de que Hermione intentará defenderse.

"Como si yo quisiera casarme con alguien engreído, egoísta y perverso". Fue lo único que pensó la chica, pues acababan de decirle que no era digna de ningún mago. "Pero ya lo verán, ya lo verán"


	5. Chapter 5

5. Cambio de look

A pesar de estar en contra de los consejos y los temas manejados en "Corazón de Bruja", Hermione decidió tomar un ejemplar, y comenzar a leer los consejos sobre belleza y la fórmula mágica para dejar a tu hombre impresionado. Claro ella no consideraba a nadie fuera su hombre, simplemente estaba deseosa por dejar calladas algunas bocas, no le importaba si conseguía despertar el interés de algún compañero; lo que realmente le daría la victoria sería la envidia despertada en sus compañeras.

Para su infortunio el carecer de amigas con algo de experiencia, hermanas que compartieran sus pertenencias y la lejanía de su madre, serían el principal motivo del fracaso de la chica.

Con mucho nerviosismo tomó sus pocos artículos cosméticos y comenzó a aplicárselos, según las instrucciones de la revista y con el rostro en el espejo le pareció un cambio favorable, parecía otra chica, se alisó el cabello, y aprovechó el fin de semana para mostrarse.

Lo que para una significa una renovación, para otros es motivo de burla y un perfecto pretexto para sacar ventaja de la situación.

Todo comenzó cuando inocentemente Hermione se instaló en el patio, no con un libro, no con nada de lo que los demás pudieran señalarla como ñoña, al contrario, quiso unirse a la masa, socializar, romper el hielo; así que se acercó a un grupo de tercer grado, pero apenas pronunció un caluroso "hola", se hizo el silencio, y la miraron de arriba hacia abajo, con evidente consternación ante su imagen, pero no se lo hicieron saber , al contrario, preferían jugar con ella.

-Hola, ¿a qué debemos tu presencia?- preguntó un chico con mirada cómplice.

-Nada en especial, me pareció que se la pasaban bien y quise integrarme, ¿esta bien?

-Por supuesto- terció una chica-, de hecho pensábamos que ya era tiempo de que los nuevos se integraran, y cuéntanos…

-Hermione.

-Sí, cuéntanos Hermione, en que inspiras tu look, es un poco Kisch, ¿no te parece?

-¿Kisch?- preguntó ignorando el significado de las palabras y limitándose a afirmar lo que los demás decían-. Si claro, Kisch, no es un estilo fácil, debes tener mucha práctica para maquillarte y conseguir los accesorios adecuados.

-¿En verdad?- dijo una pelirroja con voz malévola, a la vez que se acercaba a Hermione y le agarraba unos mechones de cabello con despreció-. ¿Qué tanto esfuerzo tienes que realizar para parecer salida de un estercolero?

De repente un flash en su cara le hizo ver la realidad, todos estallaron en carcajadas, burlándose sin inhibición, tomándole fotos, hasta el momento en que salió corriendo a su habitación para mirarse al espejo, despeinada, falsa, lo que no era y las voces acompañándola.

Se encontraba recostado en el sillón negro de la sala común, aburrido, deseoso de que algo pasará en ese fastidioso mundo de magia y tontos aspirando a ser los mejores. Él prefería jugar con el poder, con el dinero y tenía a tantos estúpidos dispuestos a hacer el trabajo que a él le fastidiaba.

Cuando alguien entró para interrumpir sus meditaciones se molesto, pero pronto su humor se vería afectado de manera positiva cuando se dio cuenta del material que le ofrecían.

-¿Qué quiere, Mulliber?, sabes que me enferman tus idioteces.

El chico tartamudeó, pero sabía que el sobre que le entregaría a Malfoy, le ayudaría a mejorar la imagen que el rubio tenía sobre él.

-Son…son unas fotos, que deberías…ver.

Malfoy sacó las fotografías e inmediatamente se incorporó lleno de curiosidad, ya maquinaba un plan, cuando Mulliber, se aclaró la garganta.

-Ah, si- dijo el Draco, sacando un par de galeones de su bolsillo y aventándolos al piso para que Mulliber los recogiera-. Ahora lárgate y que nadie moleste.

Mulliber hizo una exagerada reverencia y se marchó dejando a Draco, en la vacía estancia, así que no le molesto hablar consigo mismo.

-Ya es hora de divertirnos, Granger.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Eres insignificante

Se había impuesto un castigo, volvería a ser la aburrida sabelotodo de siempre, desconfiaría hasta de su sombra, y no le importaba; estaba enterada del castigo ejemplar que la profesora McGonagall había aplicado a sus burladores: veinte puntos menos a su casa y trabajos en los jardines supervisados por el conserje Argus Filch, pero eso, tampoco importaba. Como si eso le fuera a borrar el trauma, ahora la poca confianza ganada era baja autoestima.

Asistía a las clases con el mismo empeño de siempre, pero evitaba miradas, se dirigía exclusivamente al personal académico, realizaba los deberes en la biblioteca, lo más aislada posible, se levantaba excesivamente temprano para desayunar en un Gran Comedor vacio. Ni siquiera deseaba que Harry y Ron, las personas que más se aproximaban a ser llamados "amigos" la cuestionaran, pero era inevitable.

Cierto día se atrevieron a confrontarla, aunque parecían un par de tontos golpeándose entre sí para ver quién era el primero en hablar del tema, finalmente Ron logró que Harry hablara tras darle un empujón y hacer que la chica volteará furiosa en busca de una explicación.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Hemos estado preocupados, ya no nos hablas…

-Bueno nunca ha hablado demasiado- puntualizó Ron.

-Se llama depresión, pero eso no es de su incumbencia- cortó la conversación y se alejó tan rápido que no pudieron dar con ella.

-Parece enferma, siempre ha sido rara, pero ahora sí que comienza a angustiarme- dijo Harry.

-Harry, te falta aprender mucho de mujeres- aseguró Ron como si se tratará de un experto-. Mira a esa edad son tan cambiantes que lo mejor es alejarse de ellas, verás que pronto regresa a la normalidad…y bueno más le vale porque no he sacado notas satisfactorias desde que se encierra en la habitación o en los baños o en la biblioteca. Es como si no estuviera a gusto.

-Y es natural, se le dificulta relacionarse, por su forma un tanto difícil de ser.

-¿Difícil?- se indignó Ron con los términos socialmente correctos de su amigo-. Más que difícil, está loca, es una engreída y sabelotodo.

-Bueno si, aunque no sueles pensar lo mismo cuando nos hace los deberes.

Se refugió en el invernadero número nueve, llevaba muchos años descuidado, pero poseían cierta belleza en sus enredaderas, en las flores marchitas, en ese aire siniestro que lograba tranquilizarla, pensó que sería ideal visitarlo con más frecuencia.

Buscó un rincón cerca de unos violeteros, se acomodó con facilidad, sacó una pequeña libreta y bolígrafo muggle y comenzó a escribir; un lugar aislado y su diario, al menos tenía eso para desahogarse:

_Ahora puedo escribir sin temor a que alguien interrumpa mi turbada mente. Han pasado tantas experiencias, por desgracia no puedo presumir que me hayan causado un bien; y quizá mis padres estaban en lo correcto, no pertenezco a este lugar lleno de ambiciosos y cobardes. He aguantado demasiado creyendo en la bondad de las personas, pero me he topado con desilusiones y sinsabores; la profesora McGonagall me dice que tenga paciencia, pero ¿Cuánto más podré soportar?, la lógica dice que no mucho y entonces dejaré esta efímera semivida y regresaré a donde pertenezco con los muggles, me borrarán cada recuerdo y cuando pueda volver a leer esto en un futuro, tan sólo serán palabras absurdas escritas por una casi adolescente._

No reprimió su deseo de llorar, cuando escuchó unos pasos aproximándose. Un profesor. Ya estaba la correrían por meterse en un lugar prohibido. Bien habría que acabar con dignidad, de lo que estaba segura es que no permitiría que le quitaran su diario, nadie robaría su intimidad. Entonces todo cambio cuando un impecable, altivo y confiado Draco Malfoy entró a escena, escondió el diario con un involuntario impulso de protección, pero, ¿cuándo Draco Malfoy pedía permiso para quitar lo que fuera a su antojo?

-Vaya, vaya Granger, ¿Por qué te asustas?- se acercó peligrosamente.

-Es que me pareció ver al profesor Snape- pensó torpemente-.

-Pues no, sólo soy yo. Ni Snape, ni Dumbledore, ni siquiera el Señor Tenebroso, podrían ser tan siniestros como para hacerte palidecer de tal manera- hablaba como si sonará preocupado por la salud de la chica, se acercó astutamente arrinconándola, no le costó ningún trabajo pues Hermione estaba anonadada, le acarició la mejilla y fingió sorpresa.

-Estás helada, pero yo podría darte algo de calor, por decirlo de alguna manera, ¿sabes a que me refiero?- su voz sonaba tan delicada, ¿era un sueño?, ¿estaba delirando?; algo estaba mal, Draco Malfoy la odiaba estaba segura.

Pero de pronto sintió su abrazo, su rostro pegado al suyo, cálido. Ese chico era seductor, y ella por primera vez se dio cuenta de que le gustaba. Él se aferró a la muñeca, como buscando, y dicen que quien busca encuentra, la apretó y finalmente se dio por vencida y el diario cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

La soltó con asco, ella no comprendió, nuevamente engañada. Él tomó posesión del diario, comprendió de qué se trataba y se divirtió leyendo unas páginas al azar, después de aclararse con exageración la garganta.

-_…y por eso me siento tan entusiasmada con estar aquí, escribiré a mis padres para que vean lo feliz que soy…-_dio vuelta a la página-. _Todos me odian, pero voy a cambiar para ser aceptada, bla bla… He aguantado demasiado creyendo en la bondad de las personas, pero me he topado con desilusiones y sinsabores._

Aventó el diario a los pies de Hermione.

-No es posible Granger, hasta leerte es aburrido- comentó con fastidio.

Menos impactada Hermione se defendió.

-Eres una mala persona Malfoy.

Pero él en vez de alarmarse, intensificó su risa.

-A ver Granger, ¿es tu mejor insulto?, vamos te voy a dar la oportunidad de decirme lo que quieras y sabes ¿por qué?, porque tengo fotos comprometedoras de tu "transformación", para que no te sorprenda si las encuentras por todo el castillo.

-Bien, sólo voy a decirte que eres insignificante.

Algo en su tono de voz le hizo saber a Draco que no trataba con cualquier chica. y eso estaba bien, le gustaba el peligro, los retos y de ahora en adelante en eso se iba a convertir Granger.


	7. Chapter 7

7. La humillación

Era oficial, a nadie le extrañaba ver que Hermione y Draco se insultaran o se miraran con odio en cada posible ocasión. Si aún no habían llegado a los golpes era por la cuestión de que era una chica; un duelo de varitas era innecesario. Esta era una guerra basada en la sutileza y en inteligencia.

Ron y Harry estaban complacidos en que la "vieja" Hermione hubiera regresado para apoyarlos en los deberes, y por supuesto ellos eran los primeros promotores en su lucha contra Malfoy, le daban ideas ridículas, pero al fin y al cabo le daban su total apoyo. Planeaban cada noche como poner fin al "reinado" de terror, extorsión e influencia por todo el castillo.

-Deberíamos exponerlo ante todos, hacerle quedar en vergüenza- declaró Ron lleno de odio, puesto que Draco acababa de restregarle la pobreza en la que se hundía la familia Weasley, dejándolo callado y expuesto a las risas de los ricachones del lugar.

-No, eso no es suficiente- dijo Harry, quien ahora contaba con muchos apodos, cortesía de Malfoy, "el marcado", "rayito", "caracortada"-. Alguien tiene que hacerle entender a ese rubio hijo de papi que no puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana.

En ese instante ambos voltearon a ver a Hermione que pareció captar la intención en las palabras de sus amigos.

-Oh, no. Draco me odia y ya estoy demasiado metida en problemas por su culpa.

-Por eso mismo debes hacerlo tú- Intervino Ron-. Nada molestaría más a Malfoy que el que lo humillaras tú que eres: una chica- sangre sucia inmunda-Gryffindor. Eres todo lo que detesta. Vamos Hermy, hazlo por todos nosotros, los vulnerables.

-Sí, estaremos para ayudarte- la animó Harry, realmente por inercia, pues tampoco tenía un plan definido.

-Supongamos que acepto, y que tenemos un plan, Malfoy tomará venganza, su padre es influyente, si pasa algo me expulsan a mí, él queda inmune.

-Exacto- intervino Ron-. Pero bien humillado y tu serías la heroína de los inocentes.

-No es un papel que pueda interpretar bien, pero vale la pena. Ahora ¿tenemos algo en mente?

Mientras los chicos maquinaban su estrategia, Malfoy hacia lo propio, pero a diferencia de pedir consejos, sólo pagaba y daba órdenes.

-Crabbe y Goyle, si su estupidez no les estorba, quiero que vayan y le den una nota a Granger.

-¿Una nota?- preguntó Crabbe con voz modorra y como sino hubiera captado el mensaje.

-Si, idiota, una nota- respondió el chico molesto, sin levantarse de su asiento, ¿acaso pretendes que te la lea?

El rollizo muchacho negó con un movimiento de cabeza y tomó el pergamino entre sus manos. Junto con su amigo se dirigieron (por supuesto, después de un aperitivo en el Gran Comedor) afuera de la sala común de Gryffindor a esperar a que Hermione o alguno de sus amigos apareciera. Fue Neville, quien fue obligado a entregar la breve carta a su compañera tras las amenazas de experimentar los enormes puños de los secuaces de Malfoy.

-Bien, yo se la doy- dijo con voz entrecortada y casi cayendo cuando lo arribaron.

Apenas se refugió en la sala, vio que los todos acababan sus deberes o platicaban tranquilamente antes de ir a dormir. Vio a Hermione y le hizo una seña para que se acercará, ella lo miró un tanto preocupada pues lo vio agitado y arrugando un trozo de pergamino entre las manos.

-¿Pasa algo, Neville?

-Para ti- dijo el chico y sin más se alejó.

Extrañada corrió a la habitación de chicas para leer sin ser interrogada. Se metió en la cama, prendió una leve luz en su varita y comenzó a leer, palabras que creyó una vil mentira, si, conociendo a su remitente, no lo dudo ni un segundo.

_Granger: quiero tregua, si aceptas ven_

_ conmigo al invernadero y lo solucionaremos todo,_

_prometo ser un caballero, puesto que te deseo_

_ como no alcanzas a imaginar._

_Draco Malfoy_

-Aquí pasa algo muy raro- habló para sí misma-. Debe ser otra burla, quiere algo, pero no, no lo voy a permitir, de mi cuenta correrá tu humillación y me parece que Ron tiene razón, te voy a dar donde más te duela, y ni siquiera voy a necesitar de palabras o violencia.

Hermione sonrió, estaba confiada, se invertirían los papeles, estaba dispuesta, tenía la venganza ideal, y lo mejor era que la satisfacía sobremanera, simplemente había que esperar el momento.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Una venganza deliciosa

Esperaba paciente la llegada de sus padres, cruzado de brazos, buscando un pretexto que convenciera, pero ¿qué podía decir?, había golpeado a una sangre sucia, bien merecido lo tenía, los Malfoy estarían de acuerdo; aunque no estaba seguro de revelarles la causa, por su propia seguridad era mejor de esa manera.

Frente a él tenía a Granger, la estúpida Granger, con su cara de satisfacción, claro, haciéndose la víctima, la protegida de McGonagall; no se arrepentía de haberla abofeteado, lo que le dolía era lo haber reaccionado en el momento en que la chica le había besado. Ahora sentía náuseas, humillación, no soportaba la idea de ser blanco de las burlas, pero todos eran testigos, había besado a Granger y por extraño que pareciera le había respondido, como una conexión.

Para Hermione era un momento mágico, la sancionarían, sin duda, pero no le importaba, sabía que sería un castigo que recordaría siempre, aún estaba emocionada, un tanto ruborizada, era consciente de que Malfoy la odiaba más que nunca, que haría de su vida un infierno, que en ese preciso momento la miraba, y por primera vez no le importaba nada.

No le importó la cara de asombro y asco que hicieron sus compañeros cuando detuvo a Draco finalizada la clase de Pociones, en la cual él le tiró un frasco de sustancia acuosa que de no ser por Snape le hubiera quemado las piernas.

-¿Qué haces niña idiota?- le había gritado el profesor, a sabiendas de que Malfoy era el culpable y se burlaba a sus espaldas.

Pero se iba a acabar, lo tenía dispuesto todo, y Draco le había dado el motivo para ejecutar el plan. Así que le llamó al finalizar la clase de las mazmorras.

-¿Te crees muy listo, no Malfoy?- fue como inició.

-No me creo, lo soy Granger, pero una sangre sucia como tú no puede experimentar la sensación de superioridad en ningún aspecto.

-Te voy a demostrar lo contrario- fue cuando se acercó ante el público expectante, puesto que ni Ron, ni Harry, ni nadie sabían lo que presenciarían. Hermione, acercó sus labios a los del rubio y lo besó con fuerza, a sus once años sintió una especie de cosquilleó, sus labios temblaron cuando él le respondió, pero apenas se retiraron, sintió una punzada de dolor provocada por la caída tras la bofetada que Draco le había lanzado.

La mazmorra en silencio al contemplar tal escena, Ron enfurecido empujó a Malfoy que se limpiaba con la manga de la túnica, como si quisiera deshacerse de la sensación de la chica; Harry ayudándola a incorporarse, pero no fue necesario, ella no tardó en levantarse y seguir con lo que considero su triunfo.

-¿Así tratas siempre a tus novias?

-¿Qué?- murmuraron unos cuantos, pasando la mirada de uno a otro.

-Ah, no les has dicho; pues sí, todos deben saber que Draco Malfoy y yo "la sangre sucia", tenemos una relación.

-Estás loca, ¡desmiéntelo!- exclamó desesperado.

-Yo no digo mentiras, de lo contrario no habrías respondido al beso.

-¡Vas a pagar, Granger!

Tras lo cual, se hizo un caos de insultos sobre las distintas casas, sus linajes y la sangre. Así que lo más natural fue que los responsables terminaran en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall y está decidiera llamar a los padres de Draco por la agresión física hacia la chica que se hacía llamar su novia; claro que en caso de darle_Veritaserum_ se vería inmersa en un serio problema que acabaría con su expulsión, pero se sentía segura.

Le dio su versión a la profesora, incluidos algunos detalles de la vez en que Malfoy la abordó en el invernadero.

-Pero no comprendo Granger, si te ha tratado tan mal, ¿Por qué decidiste ser su novia?

-Todos deben merecer segundas oportunidades, sin contar, que quería demostrar que el tipo de sangre no es impedimento para el amor.

-Eso es cierto. Hablas como una experta. Ahora espera afuera, hasta que lleguen los Malfoy.

Cuando Hermione salió del despacho quiso no haber presenciado el maltrato del señor Malfoy hacia su hijo, que le pareció inocente ante la figura altiva, autoritaria y despiadada de Lucius Malfoy.

-Sabes de sobra lo que esto costará a nuestra imagen, como miembro del consejo escolar, me das vergüenza- le decía en un tono amenazante- ¿y todo por una sangre sucia?

El chico asintió con timidez o quizá miedo, que diferente podía llegar a ser cuando alguien podía dominarlo. A Hermione le dio ternura que tuvo un remordimiento de su mentira, pero estaba hecho, finalmente Draco necesitaba disciplina, y quién mejor que sus padres para ello.

-¿Y tú qué miras?- dijo con desdén la señora Narcisa Malfoy a la chica que los contemplaba casi con fascinación.

-Yo…yo, la profesora…

-¿Interrumpo?- se dirigió McGonagall a los señores Malfoy-. Ah, Granger ya puedes retirarte. Ante la mirada dubitativa de los padres, la subdirectora les explicó brevemente.

-¿Estarán enterados de que su hijo mantiene una relación con la señorita?

Tal declaración fue como una bomba para ambos. Narcisa casi se desmaya y Lucius llenó de ira tomó por la túnica a su hijo y lo golpeó contra la pared.

-¡Tú!

-No, yo no- se defendía en vano Draco.

-Señor Malfoy, tranquilícese, es una escuela- quiso intervenir la profesora, pero fue inútil, Lucius estaba fuera de sí. Entonces la anciana corrió al pasillo en busca de ayuda, encontró a Snape pidiéndole que la auxiliara.

-Lucius, Lucius, calma, deja al chico. Debe ser una equivocación. Sabes bien que él no se fijaría en tú sabes…- ambos miraron de soslayo a Hermione que despavorida abandono el lugar para refugiarse en el baño.

-Bien, vamos a resolver el asunto- declaró Lucius como si no hubiera estado a punto de matar a su hijo. Con total dignidad se acomodó el cabello, la ropa. Le ofreció un brazo a su esposa para ayudarla a recuperarse y sonrió con complicidad hacia Snape. Y todos entraron.

-Severus quédate, tú también eres parte de esto.

Todos se sentaron y guardaron silencio.

-¿Quieres comenzar a contarnos, Draco?- preguntó la profesora.

-Si Draco, cuéntanos- dijo su padre y a Draco se le hizo un nudo en la garganta; y apenas pudo superar el miedo tras recordar que el beso realmente le había gustado.


	9. Chapter 9

9. El castigo

Le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero las miradas inquisidoras las odiaba, ahora estaba en un aprieto y sus palabras tendrían que salir de su boca con suma precaución si no deseaba empeorar la situación, de sobra sabía que si su padre se "comportaba" era por su estatus.

-Como ya les he dicho- comenzó a hablar seguro de sí, ¿Por qué habrían de creerle a la sangre sucia y no a él?-, aquí hay una terrible equivocación. "Esa", me besó, no sé por qué, y ahora alega que es mi novia.

Entonces volteó a ver a su madre, la única quien le podía respaldar, fingiendo su voz, incluso unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaron estratégicamente por su ojos.

-Madre, tú sabes que no te haría algo así, que siempre he sabido cuál es mi sangre, mi herencia y bueno…-se quedó por un instante dubitativo, hasta que halló la manera de salir a tal dilema-. Yo ya me he fijado en alguien más, una chica muy linda de Slytherin, por eso no es posible que crean lo que se dice.

-Allí esta- se ánimo a decir Lucius con un rostro de alivio y un brillo de orgullo sobre su hijo-. Esa Granger, aparte de inmunda, mentirosa, exijo un castigo ejemplar.

-Es justo lo que pides Lucius- intervino Snape-. Granger siempre se ha caracterizado por querer salirse con la suya sin querer asumir las consecuencias. Sin duda, eso se debe a la mala influencia de sus compañeros Weasley y Potter. Si me permiten yo podría dar algunas sugerencias sobre la disciplina que tanta falta le hacen.

-Nada de eso Severus- la profesor McGonagall tenía bien analizada la situación-. Se le dará un castigo ejemplar a la señorita Granger- la sonrisa de satisfacción de Malfoy hijo no se hizo esperar-. A pesar de todo el joven Draco también cometió la falta de golpear a una niña, así que también recibirá una reprimenda y cumplirá el mismo castigo que Hermione Granger, que consistirá en una carta de disculpa hacia el otro.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron todos al unísono.

-No, nada de eso- dijo Narcisa-. Mi hijo no le va a escribir nada.

-Entonces supongo que no le molestará que su hijo sea expulsado del colegio. Déjeme recordarle, como bien lo sabe señora Malfoy que hay normas y no hay excepciones para nadie.

-Pues lo vamos a considerar.

-Como gusten, yo le notificaré a la señorita Granger sobre el castigo. Con su permiso.

Salió del despacho rumbo a la casa común de Gryffindor, mientras Narcisa cara de fastidio se dio media vuelta indignada, mientras su esposo le daba argumentos para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Ya sé que es una estupidez, y no me agrada hacerlo, pero es eso o buscarle otro colegio y nuestras familias llevan generaciones en Slytherin, piensa que seriamos humillados, se repetiría lo de Sirius Black.

-Ni me lo menciones- gritó escandalizada la rubia mujer.

-Lucius, Narcisa, ¿puedo hacerles una observación?- habló Snape y ante la autorización, añadió-. Sé lo difícil que es aceptarlo, pero finalmente son palabras, la cuestión es endulzarle la vista a McGonagall, que sienta el arrepentimiento de Draco y ya; claro a menos que Draco nos este mintiéndonos y relamente sienta algo por Granger, en cuyo caso sería muy penoso volver a tener estas reuniones.

-Yo lo único que siento por la sangre sucia es odio- pero en el fondo Draco sabía que Snape podía leer sus pensamientos y no era tan manipulable. Pero su profesor optó por dejar de torturarlo.

-Perfecto, entonces ven a mi despacho, te daré pergamino y tinta.

Malfoy se despidió fugazmente de sus padres, con las bendiciones de su madre y la mirada amenazante de su padre y unas cuantas palabras que no le sirvieron de consuelo:

-No cometas más errores de estos o te juro que vas a pagármelas. Tu madre espera mucho de ti; tienes hasta Navidad para presentarnos a la supuesta chica que te interesa.

-¿Una carta de disculpa?- preguntó por enésima vez Ron, a la ya de por sí desesperada Hermione-. Más bien debe agradecer que alguien tan linda lo haya besado.

-Nos sorprendiste a todos- dijo Harry.

-Sí y no me medí y ahora debo escribir o me expulsan. Además debo arreglar lo eso de lo de su novia. No se qué me pasó.

-Debió ser asqueroso, ¿no?- la curiosidad de Ron causó sorpresa en la chica, que no supo que contestar y rápidamente cambió el tema.

-Bueno, ya basta, vamos a escribir, ¿debo empezar con un "querido Draco"?


	10. Chapter 10

10. El intercambio de cartas

-Es sumamente sencillo- señaló Snape-. Hacen el intercambio de disculpas, nadie lo leerá más que Granger y tú, si quedan satisfechos nos olvidamos del escándalo, así que inspírate; de lo contrario reza por que tu padre no se encuentre más inspirado en tu castigo.

Comenzó tímidamente, pero pronto las palabras fluyeron, si exactamente lo que se encontraba plasmado era aquello que deseaba decirle a Granger, releyó su texto, cuando se sintió seguro fue a llevárselo a la profesora McGonagall que con gran agrado descubrió que el chico había escrito una disculpa bastante amplia.

Pero mayor fue la sorpresa del rubio al ver el abultado contenido del sobre de Hermione, ¿Qué tanto tenía que decirle?, no importaba ya lo descubriría. La curiosidad lo mataba.

-Disculpen la tardanza- dijo la chica-. se me acabó la tinta y tuve que buscar más.

-No hay problema Granger. Ahora aquí están las cartas, léanlas, analícenlas y que esto les demuestre que no hay diferencias aquí. Nos reuniremos en media hora para conocer sus respuestas y en caso de ser insatisfactorias, ya veremos qué medidas tomar.

Cada uno se refugio donde creyó más conveniente, Hermione en el baño desocupado del segundo piso. Se sentó en los lavabos y comenzó a leer, lo que le pareció algo bastante breve en comparación de lo escrito por ella. Tomó aire, abrió la carta y comenzó.

_Granger:_

_Como__ bien sabes la mayor parte de lo que tenemos que decirnos es una completa mentira, puesto que te tenías bien merecido ese golpe, por difamarme y por ese beso._

_Ahora, por si fuera poco y con los problemas que ocasionaste se me obliga a darte una disculpa; y probablemente lo único que deba admitir es que me arrepiento de que no te hayas golpeado en la cabeza, porque yo podría salir de Azkaban, pero tú no de la tumba._

_Pero quiero hacer un trato contigo, vamos a darnos la oportunidad, como sabes basta con mostrar que quedamos satisfechos con las "disculpas" para evitar un peor castigo; así que propongo, ¿quieres tu revancha?, te la voy a dar, sólo basta con olvidar el incidente, ¿Qué dices?; ¿no?, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?, eres una asquerosa sangre sucia, y también cobarde. Deja de ser quejumbrosa y aprende a jugar._

_Lo último que voy a añadir es lo realmente mala que eres para besar, se siente un asco indescriptible, ¿Qué te creíste, qué alguien como yo es capaz de corresponderte?, ni aunque se acabara la sangre pura._

_Pd. Estoy ansioso por ver si irás corriendo con McGonagall o tus amigos Potter y Weasley o me tomarás la palabra. Hazlo divertido._

_Draco Malfoy._

Acabo de leer, convencida de que no iría con McGonagall, ¿para qué?, si Draco iba a disfrutar del juego ella también. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que el chico mentía, había respondido al beso, su intuición se lo decía y nadie la quitaría esa imagen, el sabor de sus labios, su primer beso. Si la detestaba era porque no podía aparentar ante los demás aquello que le movía en el fondo.

Se preguntaba si el chico ya terminaría de leer su carta, lo había visto moviéndose hacia los jardines.

Y efectivamente allí se había dirigido Draco, para leer con pereza, sobretodo cuando saco el contenido abultado. Conforme avanzó la lectura él mismo comprendió que Hermione no era la estúpida que tenía en mente y se enojó por su mensaje.

_Draco Malfoy:_

_Hay tantas cosas que podría decirte, ¿sabes?, pero entre ellas tantas que podrían hacerte llorar que prefiero evitarte la humillación. Verás que soy muy considerada y como no espero ninguna disculpa tuya yo tampoco pienso ofrecerte la mía. Tampoco me asusto de que puedan correrme, porque entre nos sabemos que tú, mi querido niño Slytherin, tienes mucho más que perder, empezando por el regaño que papi te daría._

_Eso si me gustaría presenciarlo, si así se pone en público, en privado seguramente le ruegas porque no te pegue, ¿o me equivoco?, no es difícil adivinar, porque eres una persona tan débil y temerosa que se desquita con lo demás. Pero por mi parte te advierto que no pienso dejarme; así que haz lo que quieras._

_Por cierto, los rumores dicen que te viste muy mal al besarme, porque tu boca parece ser muy desproporcionada con el resto de tu cara. Así que verás que ni tu sangre pura te sirve para ser perfecto._

_Finalmente no veo necesidad de involucrar a nadie más todo lo que tengas en contra mío, bien, me lo dices en la cara, ¿te parece?..._

El resto de la carta le pareció basura, lo arrugó entre sus manos y lo guardó en el bolsillo, de algo le serviría. Entonces se dirigió al despacho de la profesora, la chica ya estaba allí.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó solemnemente la subdirectora.

-Todo en orden- se adelantó Hermione- su carta me complació sobremanera y por mi parte no hay quejas.

-¿Draco?

-Sin resentimientos, profesora. Todos merecemos segundas oportunidades.

Ante la profesora los chicos cerraron su reconciliación con un apretón de manos, que encerraba más de lo que la anciana podría entrever.


	11. Chapter 11

11. La apuesta

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas en tranquilidad, ya el colegio había olvidado el incidente del golpe y el beso ya no era novedad. Ni Draco, ni Hermione mostraban interés en seguir con el asunto, simplemente se ignoraban. Pero a la chica siempre le recordaban que hacía mal.

-Si yo fuera tú, pensaría en cómo vengarme de Malfoy, te crees las amenazas de expulsión fueron suficientes, pero en él hay maldad. Ahora debe estar pensando en mil maneras de fastidiarte, insultos, humillaciones. Por supuesto que será cuidadoso al respecto.

-Recuerda que Hermione siempre piensa lo mejor de las personas- dijo Harry desde el rincón en el que jugaba con su recién adquirida Snitch.

-¡No es verdad!- por supuesto que en el fondo sabía que se mentía así misma-. El mejor castigo que puedo darle a Malfoy es la indiferencia, pero como ustedes son chicos no lograrían comprenderlo.

Continuaron con sus labores, omitiendo el tema, sin saber que en ese mismo momento en la sala común de Slytherin se hablada de una apuesta, se hacían comentarios, a favor o en contra y los protagonistas serían dos rivales.

-El colegio es muy aburrido sin cotilleos, la propuesta de Flint es muy adecuada si queremos acción- comento la chica Pansy Parkinson.

-Si, ya les he explicado, cuestión de algún voluntario. Que enamoren a alguien del sexo opuesto, con cursilerías y finalmente cuando la personita en cuestión caiga tan fácil como romperle el corazón.

-Es genial- se oyó la voz de Crabbe, como si le estuvieran hablando de un nuevo experimento.

-Es una estupidez- susurró Malfoy desde el asiento individual en el cual habpia permanecido sumamente callado, revisando un libro de encantamientos prohibidos.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Marcus Flint que se encontraba unos grados por encima del rubio.

-Que lo que pretenden hacer es una estupidez, como bien has escuchado- lo dijo sin inmutarse-. Pierden su tiempo.

-No, lo que yo pienso es que ya encontramos un "ganador". Te reto Malfoy, y ya que tienes antecedentes que seas tú quien conquiste a alguna chica, ah, pero si es que esa chica ya existe y se llama Granger.

-Otra estupidez tuya, dime Flint ¿es costumbre o enfermedad?

Pero a Flint le entusiasmaba más la idea que su mente acababa de maquilar, estaba decidido a que el hombre de su apuesta fuera Malfoy y decidió arriesgarse un poco.

-Quizá prefiera ser llamado de esa manera a "cobarde"- le dio tanto énfasis a las palabras que la sala se quedó en sepulcral silencio.

Estaba tentando al orgullo de Draco, pero no se detuvo allí.

-Es comprensible Malfoy, debes temer que mami y papi se avergüencen de que te juntes con sangre sucia.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Flint?- se levantó Malfoy cerrando de golpe su libro.

-A una apuesta, como ya has escuchado, Lígate Granger y seré tu esclavo, de lo contrario tú serás el mío.

-Perfecto, aceptó, antes de Navidad yo andaré con Granger y tú estarás limpiando mis zapatos, vete comprando lo necesario, pues no admitiré errores.

Ya tarde, tendido en su cama se culpó por su repentino impulso, ahora cumplía o lo llamarían cobarde y sería centro de las burlas de todos. Bueno no estaba tan mal, quizá si hablaba con Granger la haría participe de la apuesta y lograría que Flint se tragará sus palabras.

Ahora tenía que pensar en cómo romper el hielo con la chica, pero tenía claro que no sería ni ridículo ni cursi, normal, podía tratar de ser cortés, pero no más. Ya el hecho de entablar algo con ella le costaba demasiado

Hermione estaba levantada, no conciliaba el sueño, se asomó por la ventana, contemplando las estrellas, deseando que su monótona vida diera un cambio. Y vaya que lo tendría aunque no estuviera enterada de eso en aquél momento.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Las cosas ¿cambian?

Aunque se había convencido de que lo normal era lo mejor en su caso, esa mañana vistió con elegancia, un poco de loción, un aspecto impecable, y ni siquiera había necesidad; pero algo se lo pedía a gritos. Que se viera bien. Era ridículo, pues iban a la visita en Hogsmeade.

Aun no tenía la certeza de cómo abordar a Granger, únicamente estaba consiente de que era el momento, nadie les prestaría demasiada atención, quizá se escabulliría y le contaría el plan.

Por su parte Hermione se arreglo con indiferencia, había vuelto a ser la niña de siempre, porque aún se sentía como tal, le maquillaje y la ropa extravagante no eran lo suyo. Optó por un suéter y unos jeans de reunió con Harry y Ron en la entrada principal del Colegio donde la profesora McGonagall les daba instrucciones sobre la visita.

-Bien, ya saben lo que hay que hacer, básicamente es no salirse del área del pueblo y no poner el nombre de la institución en vergüenza. De lo contrario pueden esperar un castigo ejemplar.

Cuando apareció el profesor Snape con su túnica de viaje Ron y Harry lo lamentaron, pero no tanto como Draco, que ahora tendría que esforzarse aún más por pasar desapercibido.

De vez en vez miraba a Hermione caminando con sus amigos, debía hallar la manera de apartarlos y entonces pensó que lo ideal era lo más simple. Pero esperaría a llegar a Las Tres Escobas.

Llegando al pueblos los estudiantes se repartieron en diversas direcciones, algunos corrieron a Zonko o Honeydukes; Malfoy dejó a sus amigos atrás con la excusa de alcanzarlos más tarde, lo cual era mentira, siguió algunos pasos atrasado a la chica que se decidió por Cabeza de Puerco, necesitaba un lugar solitario para contarles algunas cosas. Así que no se fijo en la persona que entró con una capucha, sentándose en una la más remota esquina. Pidieron sus respectivas bebidas que un amargado señor les sirvió de mala gana para luego dejarlos, pues percibió que no deseaban su presencia.

-Hubiéramos ido a Las Tres Escobas- se quejó Ron-. Al menos allí hay limpieza.

-Si, pero entonces no podría contarles esto, o más que contarles es pedirles consejo- confesó Hermione.

-Bueno, habla- le pidió Harry.

-Sí, realmente no es un consejo para mí, sino para una amiga que necesita saber qué les gusta a ustedes -bueno no ustedes dos- sino a los hombres en general, porque hay una chico que le agrada.

-Bueno- habló Ron, como si se tratará de un verdadero experto en el tema y adoptando una pose de interés-. A mí por ejemplo, me impresionan las chicas lindas, no importa que sean algo tontas, ellas por lo general tratan de complacerte con cursilerías y esas cosas de mujer, ¿Qué dices Harry?

-Pues, yo…yo nunca he salido con chicas. Pero mi tío es feliz con que su mujer le cocine pasteles y quiera a su hijo.

-¿Es todo?, debe haber más- comentó Hermione algo decepcionada.

-Por ejemplo a veces he descubierto que Fred y George hablan de mamá como una mujer perfecta, pero no en el sentido físico, sino como trabajadora y buena madre.

-Espero que eso sea de ayuda, ya saben para mi amiga. Voy al tocador o intento de tocador que ha de haber en este lugar y nos vamos.

La chica se levantó, mientras Ron y Harry seguían hablando la persona encapuchada se dirigió hacia donde Hermione, alcanzó a escuchar.

-No entiendo por qué nos pregunta esto.

-Además ¿Qué amigas tiene?- cuestionó Ron.

-Debe ser que es extraña y ya- se respondió inconscientemente Harry.

Por su parte Hermione que se hallaba saliendo del incomodo cuarto de baño cuando la persona encapuchada le tapó la boca y la atrapó contra la pared.

-No intentes nada, soy Draco, necesito hablarte. Ahora voy a soltarte lentamente y tú me vas a poner atención.

Como bien le informó la dejó, pero no contó con la impresión que le causó a la chica el sentirse por unos instantes secuestrada, así que cuando se quitó la capucha y su blanco rostro quedó al descubierto sintió una bofetada que casi le saca unas lágrimas, quiso gritarle, reclamarle, pero eso empeoraría la situación, ya que irían en auxilio de la chica; permaneció callado.

-Te lo merecías, lo sabes- dijo Hermione al verlo impactado-, ¿a qué se debe tanto misterio?, ¿Qué quieres?, me están esperando.

-Sí, ya lo sé por eso es mejor que me escuches, ¿recuerdas nuestro trato?, ese de hacernos la vida imposible, pues olvídalo, ya no lo quiero. Me di cuenta que no vale la pena tratarte mal, cuando son los míos quienes humillan por una cuestión social, la cual es injusto e innecesario que sigamos fomentándola- no supo de dónde provinieron sus palabras, pero al ver el semblante de su compañera la vio tan impresionada que no importaba que fuera contra sus creencias, era sólo un argumento válido para alcanzar su objetivo: ganar esa apuesta.

-Me sorprendes Draco. En verdad me dejas sin habla, ¿Qué debo pensar ahora?, puesto que no es tan fácil olvidar tus humillaciones públicas, si quieres arreglar las cosas no lo hagas a escondidas. Ten el valor de asumir las consecuencias, hasta que no sea así, déjame en paz.

Inmediatamente salió del lugar corriendo, detrás de ella Ron y Harry alarmados y dispuestos a averiguar lo que pasaba. Inmediatamente después salió Draco, ya sin su disfraz, cabizbajo, por su fallido plan; pero eso no era todo para el joven, a lo lejos Severus Snape observaba la escena.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Detalles

Para Severus Snape resultaba alarmante que Draco mantuviera vivo el interés por Granger, su instinto no lo engañaba, y tanto por el bien del chico, como por el aprecio a sus padres estaba dispuesto a impedir que algo pudiera surgir entre los alumnos, pues quien mejor que él para saber los conflictos emocionales entre casas rivales.

Fue así que cierta tarde decidió castigar a ambos jóvenes para analizar su conducta, por supuesto ellos no se enterarían de que eran estudiados. Ni siquiera les dio un motivo válido para estar allí, simplemente estaban castigados y tendrían que lavar todo el material pegajoso y maloliente de la clase.

-¡Y no se van hasta que todo quedé impecable! - les amenazó.

Entonces los dejó aparentemente solos, pero él observaría cualquier guiño, estudiaría las palabras, todo aquello que le diera indicios de un sospechoso acercamiento, pero no hubo mucho que averiguar, pronto Malfoy le daría la respuesta a su inquietud.

Hermione estaba dispuesta a no abrir la boca, pasaría el castigo de manera tranquila, como si estuviera sola, no respondería a provocaciones; pero Malfoy no tenia la intención de desaprovechar tremenda oportunidad para asegurar el triunfo de la apuesta. Así que fue él quien rompió el silencio.

-Déjamelo a mí Granger, eso de lavar frascos es peligroso para una…una…

-¿Una qué Malfoy?, ¿sangre sucia?, es lo que quieres decir, ¿no?- dijo molesta.

-No, no- se defendió el chico medio confundido-. Iba a decir una chica como tú, pero como siempre te empeñas en verme como el malo, no sé cómo tratarte…bien ya lo dije. En verdad quiero agradarte.

-¿Para qué?, no logro comprender que después de todo lo que nos escribimos como "disculpa" quieras más tratos, pediste tregua y ya; es aburrido, búscate a alguien de tu clase social.

-Podría intentarlo, pero eso no me va a persuadir de querer estar contigo- se quedo dudando por un instante antes de continuar-. Sólo tonto no se da cuenta de eso, y tú no eres tonta, pero te empeñas en hacerme sufrir.

Entonces comenzó a lavar los recipientes rehuyendo a la mirada de la chica, que ahora estaba absorta, si no se equivocaba había escuchado que Draco tenía cierto interés en ella. Lo miró morbosamente, era imposible que alguien como él, mimado, de buena familia, caprichoso repentinamente sintiera algo por ella, una muggle, una chica ordinaria. Quiso olvidarse del tema pensando en que si no se apuraban a limpiar el material Snape de disgustaría y quizá la sometería a un castigo, aunque a pesar del silencio, comenzó a parecerle agradable.

De pronto, pensando en la manera en que sus amigos se burlarían de Malfoy si se enteraran de lo dicho, un frasco cayó lastimándola, la sangre brotó por su mano, lanzó un gemido lastimero, no quería llamar la atención de Draco, pero el chico ya estaba a su lado tratando de ayudarla.

-No te muevas, yo puedo curarte- dijo casi con ternura.

-¡No!, no quiero nada de ti- y sin importarle nada huyó de la estancia.

Pasaron unos días en aparente quietud, Hermione se lamentaba de tener su mano vendada después de acudir a la enfermería; Snape analizaba lo ocurrido sin emitir una decisión final; y Draco se cuestionaba sobre qué era lo que fallaba, por más que intentaba ser amable, de ganarse a la chica está no le ayudaba precisamente. Entonces recordó la manera en que su padre había conquistado a su madre: por medio de detalles, cosas cursis, poesía, regalos, cartas de las cuales su padre se sentía orgulloso, pues decía que era un don de familia, y no se arrepentía. Se preguntó si eso cambiaría la situación a su favor, bueno, nada perdía. Se sentó en el escritorio, tomó un trozo de pergamino y tinta.

Comenzó animadamente con un "Querida Hermione…" y después nada, tachones, falta de inspiración, o simplemente el "don" familiar no lo había heredado, ¿Qué le iba a decir si sólo sentía odio y repulsión hacia ella?, nunca debió aceptar la apuesta, pero su orgullo, el no soportar la idea de ser la burla de Slytherin lo había condenado.

Que frustración, entonces decidió ponerle unas clásicas palabras. Algo como que sentía lo de su mano y le pedía una disculpa si la incomodaba, no la volvería a molestar. Incluyó unos dulces que pensó podrían suavizar la relación y sin más la envió.

No esperaba respuesta, aunque sí que lo rechazará, que le aventará todo en la cara, pero estaba hecho.


	14. Chapter 14

14. Resultados

Todo se mantuvo en quietud, incluso Severus bajó la vigilancia, seguramente todo había sido un repentino desvarío de Draco, ya no había que temer. Confiaba en la excelente educación impartida por sus padres, él mismo era testigo de las innumerables enseñanzas que los Malfoy se empeñaban en hacerle conocer a Draco para evitar desagradables decisiones. En fin, ya no importaba, se olvido del caso Draco-Hermione y regresó a lo que más placer le causaba: castigar a Harry Potter.

Hermione seguía analizando la breve nota de Draco, no había probado los dulces por temor a que se encontraran envenenados, aunque en el fondo dudaba de que esa fuera su intención final; si realmente se interesaba en mejorar las cosas, ella se sentiría culpable al rechazarlo, pero después de sus fallidos intentos, más valía tener precaución.

Cierto día mantenía la nota entre sus manos, repasándola nuevamente, como si deseara leer entre líneas lo que ya sabía de memoria; los dulces a un costado, los ignoró hasta el momento en que Ron entró, y sin importarle tomó uno y lo degusto.

-Uy, mis favoritos.

-¡No!, Ron- pero el chico ya estaba tragando- Hermione trató de buscar alguna reacción secundaria, pero nada. Entonces los dulces eran buenos, y un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, ¿no era tiempo de darle una oportunidad al rubio Sly?, al fin había roto sus expectativas, se había atrevido a ser realmente una persona decente, y eso ya era demasiado decir.

Draco se sentía desilusionado, iba a perder una apuesta, que nunca había buscado, ya estaban agotados los recursos, incluso se había mostrado indefenso, pero luego se convenció de que la culpa no era totalmente suya, era de ella, por ser mujer, y una muy complicada, le había mandado dulces y una nota, si una muy tonta, pero lo había hecho, en cambio ella se mostraba distante, ¿Quién se creía?, ni siquiera era agraciada, sólo era inteligente, pero en un mundo como el suyo eso era irrelevante, porque al final lo único que se esperaba de una mujer era la procreación, así lo había hecho su madre y su abuela; todas las familias de sangre pura; y sin duda, por más aires de grandeza que se diera la Granger, terminaría igual que todas: sirviendo a su marido.

Si perdía la apuesta no importaba, lo negaría todo cuando se hiciera un escándalo; y si no le creían al menos le quedaba el consuelo de arrastrar a otros con él. Y el primero sería Flint, y quizá la misma Hermione por hacerle perder. Era un Malfoy, y siempre triunfaba.

Olvidaría pronto el suceso, mejor mantenerse ocupado en algo que les había sugerido a sus padres: que le interesaba otra chica, pero no había tal. Quizá era momento de poner mayor empeño en ese detalle, pues la Navidad se acercaba y era preciso complacer a la familia, y estaba claro que ellos no aceptarían a cualquiera.

Se desperezó y arregló, algo formal, en plan de conquista. Observaría a sus presas y que mejor que empezar en terreno conocido con las chicas Sly; no se convencía con ellas, si bien de sangre pura, eran excesivamente frías, calculadoras, presumidas; y ya bastaba con él en la relación como para soportar el ego de que terminaría por convertirse en su rival en vez de sumisa esposa. Así continúo caminando por los jardines pero sólo se deprimía al mirar detenidamente a las candidatas, las aburridas de Ravenclaw; las tontas y nada atractivas de Hufflepuff. Su última opción simplemente era la más imposible, las Gryffindor, enemigos naturales. Descartadas, ni siquiera cabía la posibilidad, recordaba como su madre continuamente insultaba a Sirius Black, por deshonrar a la familia. Él no haría tal.

Harto de su infructuosa búsqueda decidió dirigirse a la biblioteca, necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad alejado del bullicio y de la impertinencia de sus compañeros; tomó un libro al azar, se sentó en el sitio más apartado que encontró y comenzó a hojear con fastidio. Para su malestar alguien se acomodó enfrente de la mesa que ocupaba, ya estaba por reclamar cuando se percató de que tal molestia tenia nombre y era ni más, ni menos que Granger que se dignaba a aparecer. Le impacientó que se mantuviera callada con la vista clavada en él. Así que tuvo que hacer la pregunta.

-¿Y bien?

Ella lo miró esperando que se pusiera agresivo, que algo cambiará, pero lo único que visualizó fue a un niño, no, un adolescente y uno que le gustaba.

-Draco, como ambos nos hemos equivocado, me parece que hay que darnos una oportunidad.

-Es lo más sensato que has dicho.

Sin que nadie se percatará de la encantadora escena que daban, Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y le plantó un beso.


	15. Chapter 15

15. Malfoy gana

No podía expresar su felicidad, despertaba con una sensación reconfortante, como si hubiera descansado infinitamente, o simplemente era el saberse ganador, que el poder regresaba a su dueño. Estaba ansioso por gritarle a Marcus su victoria, ya contaba con una lista de deberes, tan humillantes para hacerle practicar, debido a la infinita experiencia que le proporcionaba su elfo doméstico.

Por algún extraño motivo dejo de pensar en ello, por su mente únicamente cruzaban las palabras "Es mía", tan posesivas, y no podía ser de otra manera después de todo el esfuerzo que le costará. Desde la cama de ese cálido domingo se preguntó sobre la chica, ¿qué estará haciendo?, ¿pensará en mí?, ¿les dirá a sus amigos?, y es que simplemente Hermione Granger había resultado tan impredecible que su forma de ser y su constante misterio le parecía atractivo.

Y no se equivocaba…desde tempranas horas la chica Gryffindor estaba levantada, aún permanecía con su ropa de cama, no estaba en la sala común de su casa, ni en la biblioteca, mucho menos en los jardines. Desde su entrada a Hogwarts su curiosidad por saber cómo se daba mantenimiento y se podía cocinar para cientos de estudiantes la llevaron a escabullirse a las cocinas del colegio, donde quedó horrorizada al contemplar que el fenómeno de la esclavitud se desarrollaba ante sus propios ojos y en un recinto que manifestaba por principios la igualdad.

Se esforzaba por hacerles entender (en vano, por supuesto) a los pobres elfos que ese no era el lugar que les correspondían, casi se quema con una olla de agua hirviendo al tropezarse con unos trastos, por poco consigue que un elfo se rebanará los dedos, fue necesario correrla del lugar, pues la creían una loca, y no era para menos era muggle, no podía entender el funcionamiento del mundo mágico, no podía llegar a cambiar las tradiciones, donde cada uno tenía su lugar. Claro que los elfos ignoraban lo mucho que cambiaria a ciertas personas.

Se levantó queriendo ver a Hermione para saber que no se trataba de un sueño, pero no sabía dónde buscarla que no fuera la sala común de Gryffindor, lugar al cual no se acercaría por seguridad propia. Confiaba en su buena suerte y decidió no buscarla, ya se encontrarían y así sería, pero antes se topó con alguien no tan grato: Marcus Flint, así que se regodeó un poco.

-Ah, Flint, desde mañana comienzas como mi esclavo. Te espero temprano con mi almuerzo en la cama y ni siquiera intentes envenenarlo, porque te haré probarlo antes.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el chico con cierto nerviosismo.

-Es muy sencillo, esa apuesta sobre conquistar a Granger, pues la he ganado- una sonrisa de galán se asomó por su rostro.

-Vaya, ahora debo pagar, pero no antes de que demuestres en público lo tuyo con Granger, no hay por qué avergonzarse, ¿o sí?

-No hay problema- aunque su plan consistía en tener contenta a Hermione en las sombras, lo que Flint le pedía era a propósito, una muestra pública de afecto, que si llegaba a oídos de sus padres provocaría su disgusto, quizá, no, con seguridad lo castigarían, pero iba a arriesgarse, por algún extraño motivo, sabía que todo le saldría bien-. Sígueme.

Guiándose por su instinto llegaron a las mazmorras donde Flint mantuvo su distancia para observar una escena reveladora que le dio asco por el cariñoso comportamiento de su compañero de casa.

-Hola- se acercó el rubio un tanto tímido, pero continuó- Hoy luces muy hermosa, y te he estado buscando, desde que desperté, he querido hacer algo.

-Ah, ¿y qué es?

-Esto- se acercó lentamente y sus labios rozaron los de la chica que respondió de la misma manera.

Flint se retiró del lugar, había visto suficiente. Ahora tenía que prepararse para iniciar sus labores para Malfoy.


	16. Chapter 16

16. Un romance peligroso

El día a día podía ser en ocasiones rutinario para aquellos que no tenían más que pensar en las clases, las tareas y los exámenes; Ron Weasley se quejaba constantemente de ello con Harry.

-Aburrido, aburrido, todo es tan…- hablaba Ron antes de ser interrumpido.

-Si Ron, ya te he escuchado, todo es tan aburrido, y no podemos acabar la tarea para Snape, sin ayuda de Hermione. -¿Dónde está?, ¿te has percatado de su ausencia?, algo anda diferente con ella.

-Las mujeres son seres extraños Harry, a veces son lindas, a veces te quieren matar y Hermione no es la excepción, claro eso no aplica para Malfoy a él sí que lo odia.

Sus amigos, por supuesto, ignoraban que Hermione ahora tenía una nueva visión sobre el chico Malfoy, incluso disfrutaba de su compañía, pero lo mejor eran sus abrazos y besos que día tras día rompían con sus expectativas.

No importaba cuan cuidadosos debían ser, aunque se habían apropiado del baño del segundo piso, el que ya no era frecuentado porque corrían los rumores sobre el asesinato de una estudiante mucho años atrás. El fantasma de Myrtle "La Llorona", les había sorprendido en uno de sus escapes de Filch y su gata.

-Parecen muy entretenidos- chilló la niña muerta, logrando que la joven pareja se desistiera de un apasionado beso.- Y eso me molesta, porque yo jamás conocí el amor. Si quisiera podría acusarlos.

-No lo hagas- rogó Hermione-. No ganarías nada con eso, y en cambio a nosotros nos tendrían en detención, o algo peor: nos separarían.

-¿Y?- protestó Myrtle- yo prefiero las historias de amargura y desesperación. A no ser que…

-¿Qué?- preguntó sumamente intrigada la chica con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, temiendo que el fantasma pudiera leer sus pensamientos y revelar algún detalle de sus emociones, pero eso era imposible, lo había leído, los fantasmas no poseían tales poderes.

Draco salió al rescate, tomando a su novia de la mano y llevándosela.

-Es una estupidez, vámonos.

La vida de un fantasma era muy simple, se reducía a observar y esperar por algo que jamás llegaría, Myrtle había decidido hacer su mundo un tanto entretenido, vagaba por el castillo ansiosa de enterarse de los últimos chismes, no había lugar que estuviera prohibido para ella. Le gustaba jugar con los secretos y aunque aquellos besos entre la tal Hermione y el guapo rubio habían pasado sin pena ni gloria, retomaron su atención con un par de pláticas, la primera en la sala común de Slytherin.

-¿Cómo es que puedes soportarlo?- la cuestión era dirigida a Marcus Flint, que lucía agotado-. No puedes permitir que Malfoy te humille de tal manera, no por una apuesta.

Marcus, sonrió con satisfacción, no le angustiaba que pensarán los demás sobre él, porque tenía un plan, uno brillante y maquiavélico, como buen Slytherin.

-Draco puede disfrutar con la sangre sucia esa, pero al final yo me llevaré la satisfacción de arruinarle su triunfo. Pero como entenderán no puedo dar más detalles.

Soltó una carcajada siniestra, a la que se sumaron otro par de compañeros, dispuestos a ayudarle, pues también habían sido víctimas de Malfoy por su fortuna, su apellido, por su supuesta superioridad.

Myrtle continuó su paseo nocturno, hasta llegar a las mazmorras, donde encontró al chico en cuestión caminando hacia la oficina del profesor Snape. Aunque era de los pocos lugares que no le agradaba frecuentar, se atrevió, porque su curiosidad pudo más que su precaución.

-¿Me llamaba Señor?- dijo el chico de manera respetuosa.

Snape se encontraba frente a su escritorio una pila de pergaminos que calificaba, la chimenea encendida, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, a no ser porque sostenía pedazo de pergamino que Draco reconoció inmediatamente: una nota donde concertaba una cita con Hermione.

-Por tu expresión me parece que sabes qué es esto. Ciertamente creí que el asunto con Granger estaba olvidado, veo que no, explícate.

Draco titubeó, no podía engañar a Snape, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. Estaba en un lio. El profesor únicamente le dio su consejo, porque no quería que su alumno favorito, y al cual conocía desde pequeño tuviera un enfrentamiento con sus padres.

-Conoces la opinión de tu padre respecto a gente con la condición de Granger, si eres inteligente, como considero, olvídate de eso que estés jugando y no continúes arriesgando tu reputación, o la de tu familia. Vete.

El joven salió al corredor vociferando, estresado, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Hermione, ahora que había puesto en su lugar a Marcus, ya pensaría en algo.

Myrtle supo en ese instante que su vida como fantasma comenzaba a tener algo de acción, tenía que contárselo a alguien, pero no a otro fantasma que la ignoraría, no a un profesor que la reprendería por espiar, quería estar al tanto del asunto, por eso fue con uno de sus protagonistas: la mismísima Hermione Granger.

-Eres muy popular, ¿sabes?- la interceptó en la biblioteca-. La gente habla de la tonta, y fea Granger.

La chica tomó sus cosas, y salió de allí hacia la sala común, no le apetecía un encuentro con el fantasma, era impertinente y simplemente no confiaba en ella.

-No me importa- fue su respuesta.

-A mí tampoco- bromeó-. O quizá lo que quieres es evitar que la gente vea lo mucho que amas al encantador y guapo Draco.

Entonces consiguió lo que quería saber, cuando los ojos de Granger la delataron, junto con el color rojizo que adoptó su rostro y un leve temblor en sus manos que hizo que sus libros cayeran al suelo.

-¡Cállate!, sólo cállate- no sabes de lo que hablas.

-Oh, vaya que lo sé y puedo gritarlo si me obligas, pero no lo haré porque me agrada guardar secretos, y porque voy a esperar que tu romance se acabé, vayas a refugiarte a los lavabos a llorar. Entonces yo puedo ayudarte a planear tu venganza.

-Eso nunca va a pasar- juró Hermione al fantasma.


	17. Chapter 17

17. Los planes de Navidad

Una fecha esperada, el momento de dar regalos, recibir abrazos, la nieve golpeando los rostros alegres degustando exquisitos platillos, la hora de sacar los abrigos y encender las chimeneas. En Hogwarts comenzaban los preparativos para la Navidad, lo mejor para los estudiantes eran las vacaciones, olvidar las tareas, no más exámenes, visitas a la familia…ah, si la familia.

La suya era sumamente exigente, conservadora, de abolengo, así había crecido y nunca le pareció extraño que sus padres le presionaran con la búsqueda de una chica, era joven, demasiado de hecho como para pensar en tales cosas, muy en el fondo deseaba conocer, equivocarse, tener experiencia, no admitiría errores respecto a su elección de pareja.

Pero un recordatorio le confirmó que Hermione no era el tipo de chica que se esperaba para él. Recibió la carta por la mañana, mientras desayunaba, el emblema familiar, no podía significar nada bueno, y así fue cuando comenzó a leer:

_Draco, mi amor:_

_Seguramente te has percatado de la cercanía de la fiesta familiar, tu padre y yo estamos ansiosos por conocer a la chica que podría convertirse en tu prometida, sabemos que no nos decepcionaras con tu elección._

_No es que queramos presionarte, pero sabes que estas cosas son parte de ser un sangre pura. Los esperamos._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Volvió a releer, y su malestar comenzó, no había puesto atención a ese importante detalle, llevar y presentarles a sus padres a una chica digna de un Malfoy, se había desviado en su aventurilla con la Gryffindor, y si no hacía algo pagaría las consecuencias.

Esa tarde evitó acercarse a Hermione, pues ella solía ser perceptiva y no deseaba ser interrogado, necesitaba pensar. Así pasaron unas cuantas horas angustiosas, hasta que todo le pareció tan claro, cuando entró a su habitación Marcus Flint con su traje de gala recién lavado y planchado.

-¿Dónde lo cuelgo?- dijo amable, como si Draco le agradará y fuera un placer ser su colaborador.

El rubio señalo el armario, pensando en cómo abordar el tema con Flint, finalmente era mayor y conocía la esencia de las chicas Slytherin: la que despreciaba a los hombres, la bonita, la odiosa, y la lista continuaba. Por supuesto, Draco sería generoso, estaba dispuesto a negociar si Flint le sacaba de su apuro.

-No te vayas, tengo una última petición para ti y si haces un buen trabajo, te liberaré de ser mi "esclavo"- le brillaron los ojos al ver la sonrisa de Marcus, tenía su confianza, y con tal de deshacerse del castigo lo ayudaría.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- preguntó el chico-. Porque debe ser algo serio como para que me ofrezcas tal recompensa.

-No, no lo es- fingió Malfoy-. Pero no tengo tiempo como para hacerlo yo. Es una oportunidad única, que sé no desaprovecharas porque pareces inteligente. La cuestión es que necesito a una chica dispuesta a ir a una cena con mis padres que finja ser mi novia.

-Es ridículo, ya tienes a Granger y vaya que no se le da mucho lo de fingir- se burló.

-No seas estúpido, eso es sólo una apuesta que…- fue interrumpido.

-¿Apuesta?, discúlpame pero parece otra cosa, a menos que ya se acerque el día en que le romperás el corazón; he de admitir que desde hace tiempo estoy pensando en cómo la terminarás, ¿un vociferador?, ¿ridiculizándola frente al colegio?, ¿cara a cara?, aunque seguro tú serás más creativo.

Malfoy se ruborizó, pero logró controlarse para exponer su punto de vista a Flint, no se iba a dejar intimidar, finalmente él mandaba allí. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

-De ese asunto me encargo yo- dijo amenazante-. Ahora, ¿puedes encargarte de lo que te he pedido o está fuera de tus posibilidades?

-Hecho, hago eso y no me vuelves a molestar.

-Perfecto, es un trato Flint; consigue las chicas y ya decidiré cuál es la más apta, si es necesario págales, sobórnalas, dales flores, esas cursilerías que tanto les gustan.

Con un apretón de manos cerraron la negociación.

Hermione se encontraba envolviendo regalos para sus compañeros; pasaría las fiestas navideñas en casa, con sus padres, a no ser que Draco tuviera otro plan, era algo ilusorio, pero el joven tendía a sorprenderla. Era quería retribuirle con un hermoso recuerdo, pero aún no podía imaginar que darle que no pudiera obtener él con su fortuna.

Entonces recurrió a su quizá y por desgracia, única confidente: Myrtle. Le expuso el caso, y aunque sabía que el fantasma no solía ser agradable, y que odiaba hacer favores, no se negó, porque sabía que si alguien la descubría podría culpar a Granger.

-Bien, pero sólo lo hago, porque es la época navideña, que no se te haga costumbre-. Entonces inició su labor.


	18. Chapter 18

18. El descubrimiento de Hermione

Marcus Flint estaba animado, pues la tarea impuesta por Malfoy había resultado pan comido, al principio sus candidatas se mostraron renuentes a aceptar su empatía hacia el rubio. Pero las ventajas eran amplias como bien se encargó Flint de demostrar con su campaña "en busca de una heredera".

Se permitió el lujo de organizar una junta, pidiendo a las afortunadas llevar su mejor fotografía y un currículo que destacará los logros personales y familiares; así como sus habilidades y el por qué serían la pareja ideal para Draco.

Malfoy ignoraba el circo construido alrededor de su persona, hasta que Hermione le hizo una pregunta tras notar que los miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué te miran tanto?

-¿Perdón?- contestó desconcertado, aún así volteó, provocando el sonrojo en un par de chicas y algunos susurros a los cuales no dio importancia-. Seguramente se sorprendieron de vernos platicando, ignóralas, quizá te tengan envidia.

Aunque no muy convencida Hermione asintió. Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a los pasillos, donde se separaron para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas. No fueron afectivos en su despedida, puesto que no deseaban ser objeto de sospechas. Sólo una mirada que ellos comprendían. La chica espero un momento hasta que Draco desapareció de su vista, pero no permaneció sola por micho tiempo, ya que Myrtle se hizo presente.

-Asqueroso, ¿acaso no puedes evitar babear cada vez que lo ves?- se burló, pero rápidamente cambio de tema para que la chica no se enfadara, le tenía noticias-. En fin, ya sé que quiere Draco, y realmente no era muy difícil de adivinar.

Hermione se mostró interesada esperando una respuesta, pero al no llegar, preguntó: -¿Y bien, de qué se trata?

-Tú sabes, eres inteligente, eso que todos los hombres quieren, ¿necesito ser más explícita?, no pareces experta en el tema.

-¡Oh por Merlín!- se escandalizó la Gryffindor-. Debe ser una mentira, él, yo no…sólo tengo once años y él también, dudo que alguien de nuestra edad sea experto.

-Ah, no lo creo, en estos momentos hay muchas chicas interesadas en nuestro Draco, y francamente son lindas, tontas, pero ¿a él le importara?, tampoco lo creo, ni a sus padres que quieren lo mejor para su hijo- Myrtle se regodeaba con la expresión frustrada de Hermione que parecía por primera vez no comprender nada de lo que se le decía-. No es necesario que preguntes a qué me refiero, es tan simple como decir que Draco anda en busca de una novia formal, no una diversión pasajera, y eso lo escuché en las mazmorras; así que pensé que la mejor manera de que les ganarás era con "eso" que ya sabes.

Ya digerida la información se alejó de Myrtle, necesitaba saber más, no se dejaría impresionar por las palabras del fantasma, aunque no podía ser coincidencia, las chicas que lo miraban y luego tan reveladora acusación. Se negaba a creer que Draco fuera capaz de algo tan vil, eran unos niños y pensar en "eso" le parecía repulsivo, aunque ya en la escuela muggle les hubieran explicado todo sobre las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres.

Dejó de pensar en el regalo ideal para enfocarse en aquello que Myrtle le había dicho, podía haberle preguntado, pero eso significaba acusarlo sin pruebas y violar su confianza.

En la escuela comenzaron los exámenes antes de que pudieran sentirse libres y tomar vacaciones, la tensión aumentó para algunos como Ron que dejaba todo al final maldiciendo con constancia; a Harry le preocupaba más tener que volver a casa de sus tíos, así que planeaba reprobar uno o dos exámenes para tener un pretexto para regularizarse; finalmente Hermione acabo con sus deberes puntualmente, como de costumbre y se alejó de sus amigos para investigar aquello que la tenía tan angustiada.

Y la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Marcus Flint tenía la intención de hacerle pagar a Malfoy por la constante humillación a la que había sido sometido y la mejor manera de hacerlo era a través de Hermione Granger, porque sabía que ella podía hechizarlo, podía acusarlo, las posibilidades eran infinitas y confiaba tanto en la inteligencia de la chica como para hacerlo de una manera discreta y sumamente dolorosa, porque una mujer con el corazón roto puede ser de lo más peligrosa. Así que aprovechó el que ella se encontraba sola, mientras su compañeros, incluido Draco hacían exámenes. Se acercó con sutileza, con un sobre, dentro un pergamino con una lista de nombres.

-Hola Granger.- saludó como si las sangre sucia no le desagradaran-. ¿Esta Draco contigo?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- respondió con cierta hostilidad, el que un Slytherin estuviera hablándole no le parecía buena señal.

-Porque son novios, o eso es lo que dice Draco- tales palabras hicieron que Hermione bajará la guardia-. Mira no tengo tiempo, ¿puedes darle esto?- señaló el sobre-. Pero no lo abras, porque el contenido no será de tu agrado, es un encargo.

-Entonces no me lo des. Ya sabes lo que dicen la curiosidad mató al gato.

-Quizá te estoy haciendo un favor- aseguró el chico-. Aprovéchalo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- una pregunta ingenua, pero que merecía una explicación.

-Porque tu querido Draco, debe aprender a no jugar con las personas y si usas bien la información que te estoy proporcionando te evitarás muchas decepciones. Suerte.

Mientras Flint se alejaba con una sonrisa que la chica no logro ver, porque prefirió abrir el sobre, pasaron tantos pensamientos por su mente, como preguntas ¿hacia bien?, ¿sería una trampa?, ¿y si era cierto?

Se arriesgó y lo que descubrió la llenó inicialmente tanto de rabia como dolor. Un montón de fotografías de las chicas Slytherin, muy lindas, demasiado como para competir con ellas, sus escritos a los cuales les pasó una breve mirada, encontrando frases cursis y sugerentes:

_"soy la mejor para Draco…", "yo puedo darle lo que él pida", "sería un honor tener su apellido y a sus hijos"_

"Suficiente, suficiente"- se repitió Hermione, una lágrima resbaló por su rostro, pero se la enjugó con su suéter antes de sacar otro papel con instrucciones de parte de Flint.

_¿Acaso mentía?, puedes ver que no Granger, pero cerciórate tu misma, estás invitada a nuestra reunión, en donde Draco elegirá a una chica para presentárselas a sus padres. Tienes la invitación, sólo debes ingeniártelas para entrar a la sala común, no te será difícil._

_Flint_

No tenía nada que perder y sí, sin duda le daría una lección a Draco, ya no se burlaría de ella. Fue inmediatamente al baño a buscar a Myrtle que la esperaba con una sonrisa y un montón de ideas.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es el plan?


	19. Chapter 19

19. Rosen Sonne

Se paseaba felizmente por los aires, contemplando a la chica castaña urdir su plan, le sorprendía lo infinitamente maléficos que podían ser los mortales cuando les han roto el corazón, aunque se veía que la chica se negaba a aceptar el engaño del rubio. Aunque para Myrtle eran desesperantes los constantes cambios de humor, estaba harta de escuchar los lloriqueos y luego las maldiciones, seguidos de arrepentimientos.

-No, no, no se lo puedo hacer, quedaría en ridículo, ¿y si le pido una explicación?, seguro es culpa de sus padres…

-¡Basta!- interrumpió Myrtle- lo haces o no, deja de ser cobarde. Sueñas si crees que te dirá la verdad, ¿acaso te vas a conformar con oír sus mentiras?, yo puedo ir, observar y sacar conclusiones, tú te entregas con facilidad dejando que tus sentimientos dominen sobre la razón, si quieres continuar sufriendo. Pero si quieres tu pequeña venganza tienes que hacer lo siguiente…

Hermione escuchó con atención, sus sentidos estaban tan bloqueados que aceptaba las palabras de Myrtle como un dogma, se entregó a la experiencia del fantasma.

A Marcus Flint se le veía con una sonrisa inusual, ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar su pésima dentadura, ni le importaba, cuando esperaba el momento de su triunfo. Granger le había facilitado la oportunidad de humillar a Malfoy, y ahora él correspondería con un poco de sus conocimientos como alumno de mayor grado.

Conocía cierta poción que poseía la capacidad de transformar el aspecto físico de las personas, siempre y cuando se tuviera la esencia de la persona deseada. La había realizado con éxito en sus aventuras estudiantiles, y por qué no, compartir su conocimiento, por lo que sería una buena causa…a su favor.

La interceptó rápida y discretamente en el pasillo, como si se tratara de un accidente, intercambió una nota, y un frasquito, para después limitarse a unas simples, pero instructivas palabras.

-No necesitas más- intercambiaron una mirada conspiradora y continuaron su camino. El plan estaba en marcha.

Mientras Marcus ultimaba los detalles de la reunión; Hermione se dirigió corriendo al baño, donde Myrtle la llorona le tenía las noticias más recientes.

-Hoy Draco se ve fabuloso, y curiosamente las niñas Slytherin se han arreglado más de lo normal, ¿sabes por qué?

-Si, ya lo sé, no te has cansado de repetir que es porque Draco busca futura esposa, y que los Malfoy no soportarían a una san… a una como yo. Es bueno que te divierta, porque a mí no, pero ya se va a acabar- se interrumpió brevemente para leer la nota de Flint, a la par que sostenía el envase-. Escucha y dime qué sabes sobre esto:

_Te estoy dando poción multijugos para cambiar tu aspecto, tiene esencia de una chica llamada Rosen Sonne, no te preocupes por ella, el efecto durará unas horas, toma tu tiempo, ya conoces el resto. M.F._

-¡Oh, sí!- comentó-. La fiesta va a comenzar, esa tal Rosen, es presumida, mimada, padres ricos, habilidad es el baile, finge ser así y estás dentro del club.

-Pero es todo lo contrario a mí, no voy a poder- dijo con repentina angustia.

-Eso nadie lo sabrá, no si están viéndola en ti, no puedo entender esa falta de confianza, teniendo tu inteligencia.

-Hay cosas que ni siquiera la razón entiende- sugirió Hermione. Aún confundida bebió la poción, el efecto fue embriagador, seguido de lo nauseabundo y un malestar que parecía sin fin. Pero de pronto se detuvo, abrió los ojos, esperando ver un esperpento, pero era todo lo contrario, se contempló como una chica linda, sin complejos, lo cual evidentemente le brindó la seguridad que le faltaba.

Era lo que siempre había repudiado en la mujer: una chica atractiva a pesar de la corta edad, de ojos azules, caireles rubios cayendo por la espalda, una sonrisa apropiada, piel maravillosa, ¿sería con su nueva imagen impresionar a Draco?, ni siquiera sabía por qué preguntaba, era tan obvio.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Myrtle, para sacarla de su embelesamiento-. Es tarde y debes cambiarte. Recuerda el plan, desenmascáralo, ponlo en ridículo.

-Si, ahora puedo lograrlo-. Continuaba maravillada con su apariencia, modificó algunas prendas para hacerlas ver más delicadas y nuevas. Estaba renovada para darle una lección a Draco Malfoy.


	20. Chapter 20

20. Cambio de planes

Transformada en Rosen Sonne, Hermione se dirigió a la casa de Slytherin con la firme convicción de desenmascarar a Draco. Pensaba en todo y nada, tenía miedo a fracasar, a que la poción fallará y terminar ella en ridículo.

En la puerta principal se encontró con Flint que parecía ansioso por encontrarla.

-¿Granger?- preguntó para contestarse así mismo un instante después-. Claro, debes ser tú, por lo puntual. Primer error- no dejo a la chica excusarse, por el contrario le dio una lista, donde se leía toda la información de la original Rosen.

-Léelo lejos de aquí y entra en un buen rato, yo me encargo de lo demás- antes de retirarse recordó algo, sumamente vital-. Ah sí, una entrada triunfal te daría puntos y credibilidad- finalmente se dio la vuelta para iniciar con la búsqueda de la cita ideal para Malfoy.

Mientras tanto Hermione leía la lista, trataba de asimilar e incorporar tantos detalles en su nuevo y temporal aspecto.

1. Llegar tarde y no excusarse. Las personas deben agradecer el que alguien como Rosen vaya a sus reuniones.

2. Escuchar unos minutos a los demás para después hablar de sí misma, ya que una vida como la de Sonne puede resultar inspiradora.

3. Habilidades: excelente bailarina, diseñar vestuario extravagante para imponer modas, atlética.

4. Cualidades: ser bella, con un cabello impecable, sangre pura, un apellido respetable.

5. Debilidades: egoísta, egocéntrica, no admite errores.

6. Razones por las cuales desearía una relación con Draco: a pesar de su apellido importante y "respetable" su familia ha invertido en negocios fallidos, lo cual los ha llevado a una ligera bancarrota, han acudido a las reservas familiares de Gringotts, pero no es suficiente. Lo suyo sería un matrimonio por conveniencia, pero las familias de abolengo hacen lo que sea por mantenerse, aún más las radicales como los Malfoy y los Sonne.

La información le brindó un panorama general de la situación desesperada de Rosen, a pesar de sus atributos, tenía que acudir a alguien como Malfoy para rescatar a su familia, no perder los privilegios obtenidos desde hacia generaciones, entonces Hermione sintió que la tal Sonne al igual que ella era un objeto. Meditó y pensó en retirarse, pero no lo haría por la simple razón de demostrar que las mujeres no podían ser sujetas a ese tipo de abusos.

Aunque tuviera la apariencia de Rosen, decidió actuar como Hermione Granger, esperaba no equivocarse.

En la sala común, las candidatas daban su curriculum a Flint que lo leía como si se tratara de un concurso de belleza, mientras las chicas desfilaban provocadoramente a los ojos de un Draco, desanimado, aburrido de ver el mismo espécimen, con diferente nombre, todas actuaban igual, deseaban impresionarlo.

-Ahora tenemos a la señorita Pansy Parkinson, sangre pura, le encanta la música gótica, adora ver el sufrimiento en los demás, le agrada que el profesor Snape humille a los Gryffindor. Ven, acércate Pansy- animó Flint y dile en tus propias palabras a Draco, ¿Por qué debes ser la elegida?

Pansy se acercó airosa, había observado la expresión de Draco con las demás candidatas, y estaba convencida de que ninguna le gustaba o no eran precisamente lo que él buscaba, para su fortuna su única competencia: Rosen, no había asistido, porque en sus palabras Draco no estaba a su nivel. Vaya que se equivocaba y ahora le daría el triunfo.

-Draco, no hay mucho que pensar, tú y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños, sabíamos que llegaría el día en que nuestros padres formalizaran esto, ¿Por qué no mejor sorprenderlos?

Los presentes callaron, nadie esperaba tal declaratoria, pero estaba hecho, sin duda, ganaría. Draco se movió ligeramente, pero no dio señales querer dar una respuesta, se limitó a decir:

-Gracias Pansy, antes de responder- se dirigió a Marcus Flint- ¿hay alguien más?, Flint tartamudeó buscando desesperado a Granger, entonces como si la hubiera invocado, la chica apareció muy tranquila, sin hacer ruido, se dirigió al centro, no era el espectáculo que todos conocían de Rosen, se veía cambiada, pero su aspecto era el mismo. No espero a que le dieran la palabra, simplemente comenzó a hablar, sin esperar nada.

-Hola Draco, aunque no nos hemos tratado, vine a decirte que esto es una ridiculez que tanto tú, como ellas y yo misma, nos engañamos, y no deberías prestarte a esto, puesto que eres tú quien debe elegir a la chica que quieras y no tus padres. Bueno es todo, haz lo que quieras.

Si la declaración de Pansy había impactado la de Sonne era inaudita, apenas se retiró comenzaron las risas y murmuraciones.

-Se ha vuelto loca, ¿la han cambiado?, Draco no cree en esas estupideces.

Draco analizaba todo, como ido, sólo tenía la certeza de que lo que ella decía era cierto.

Flint no se detuvo, salió tras Granger para reclamarle.

-¿Qué fue eso?, no fue lo acordado- la sujetaba del brazo casi haciéndole daño.

-Cambio de planes- se limitó la chica a contestar-. Ahora, si me disculpas voy a quitarme esta ropa. Porque no soy yo.


	21. Chapter 21

21. Sonne vs Granger

La verdadera Rosen Sonne ignoraba que habían usurpado su ser, por eso mismo no podía explicarse el por qué sus compañeras murmuraban al verla pasar, o decían tonterías como "tú debes elegir a la persona que amas, no tus padres", hacían magnificas interpretaciones del día en que Draco habría tenido que escoger chica para la cena navideña de los Malfoy.

Se alegró de que las vacaciones comenzaran al día siguiente, deseaba preparar las maletas y volver a casa, esperando que sus padres le tuvieran noticias positivas sobre la reducción de sus deudas o al menos que le presentaran a un digno heredero, que no fuera el estúpido rubicundo de Draco.

Draco Malfoy ignoraba que Hermione Granger, lo había engañado para "transformarse" en Sonne, la cual no podía alejar de su mente, sabía que ella era la chica que debía presentar a sus padres, por el simple hecho de que los complacería y por abrirle los ojos, se había presentado como era una chic a de nobles sentimientos aunque de engañosa apariencia, y estaba consciente de que sólo tenía un día para convencerla de acompañarlo, eso lo haría muy feliz.

Se había olvidado de Hermione, pues la segunda persona que quería encontrar incluso antes que ella era Marcus Flint, él lo iba a ayudar, o más bien lo obligaría a convencer a Rosen, de lo contrario lo chantajearía con acusarlo sobre ciertas ocupaciones los profesores podrían calificar de "inadecuadas".

-Flint, que bueno que aún no te largas, porque aún no has acabado el trabajo que acordamos, pero no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo.

A regañadientes Flint se acercó, ya tenía las palabras exactas para negarse "jódete, Malfoy", pero se permaneció callado cuando el chico se acercó y sin darle más opción más que aceptar puso sus reglas.

-Quiero a Rosen para la cena con mis padres, consigue que acepté, el cómo no es mi asunto, sólo hazlo y yo me mantendré callado respecto a tus negocios clandestinos, sería penoso que fueras expulsado por distribuir cigarrillos de ajenjo y no hablar de las bebidas, ¿Cómo las llamas? ¿vigorizantes?, tienes dos horas para convencerla, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Se retiró sin más, había funcionado, podía ver los ojos inundados de pánico, y vaya que Marcus era difícil de acobardar. Se refugió en su habitación.

Como odiaba a Draco Malfoy y su maldita fortuna, le había costado más caro a él lanzar la maldita apuesta, y ahora tenía el problema de Sonne, no estaba enterada de nada y si le decía la verdad seguramente ella iría corriendo con Snape a contar la verdad y sería expulsado; por ambas partes los resultados eran negativos…

O quizá no, la respuesta estaba allí en el jardín nevado, con Hermione contemplando a los primeros carruajes marcharse. Se le veía pensativa, aislada, pero el no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por sus problemas, ya tenía muchos propios. Se acercó sin más y comenzó la charla.

-Ni siquiera tendría porque hablarte- dijo Marcus.

-No lo hagas, aunque seguro debes tener algún motivo, pero puedo adelantarte que si lo que buscas es una disculpa o arrepentimiento por lo que hice no lo haré, hice lo que sentía.

-Es muy respetable, y da la casualidad de que quiero acabar con esto que ya se hizo fastidioso, pero tu Draquito parece obsesionado con Rosen, o más bien tu interpretación como Rosen, está decidido a llevarla a su casa y presentarla a sus padres.

-Ni pensarlo, simplemente imposible o convéncela- dijo Hermione, pero Flint, no había terminado de explicar el asunto, que era más delicado de lo planeado.

-Escúchame Granger, ¿Por qué no usas la lógica como es tu costumbre?; si Sonne se entera nos expulsan a mí por la poción a ti por ocupar su cuerpo, si Draco se entera me expulsan por ciertas ocupaciones que tengo y por las influencias de su padre y a ti te odiara por engañarlo y su padre que ya debe despreciarte conseguirá que te expulsen sin importar lo brillante queseas. Es lo último que te pido, después de esto, digamos que jamás tuvimos trato, ¿aceptas?

-¡No!- dijo determinante la chica, ya no quería saber nada, se sentía frustrada y ni siquiera podía explicarse el por qué.

-Vamos Granger, ¿te darás por vencida tan fácilmente?, ¿no estás harta de que gente como Rosen sea capaz de abrumar a los demás sólo por su sangre o su apellido o su belleza?, ¿hace cuánto que Draco no te presta atención?, conoces las respuestas y sabes que todo es por ella, por Sonne.

Un calor subió desde sus pies hasta la cara, apretó los puños, pero finalmente se controló y pudo ver todo con claridad, lo iba a hacer, pero sólo para saber qué era eso que Draco quería y que parecía ella no podía darle.

-Bien, ¿Qué debo hacer?- su resignación se reflejaba en su rostro, el de Flint, en cambio era de alivio.

-Es sencillo, hoy Sonne se va con su familia, yo iré con Draco a decirle q ella ha aceptado y simplemente tendrán que pasar el tiempo juntos, como Hermione dile que irás a pasar vacaciones a casa, pero realmente te quedas aquí hasta el momento de la cena, allí tienes dos opciones, no ir y terminar con la invitación o ir y después decirle que no te convence, el punto es romper toda relación, sin que sospechen, de Sonne, de ti o de mí. Yo te daré toda la poción y esencia que necesites para tu papel estelar.

-Bien, lo tengo- dijo-. No te preocupes para cuando terminen las vacaciones el asunto estará cerrado.

-Granger, en verdad gracias- esbozó una leve sonrisa y después salió corriendo a la sala de Slytherin.

Se encontró con un Draco ansioso, como un niño que espera sus regalos el día de navidad. Notando esto Marcus decidió jugar un poco con el chico.

-Debes saber que no es una mujer sencilla, le gusta torturar a los hombres y tú, mi amigo, no serás la excepción, pero eso ya no será mi culpa. Ella aceptó, pero tiene que hacer unos arreglos antes de venir a tu lado. Por otra parte tú tienes también cosas que hacer, lo primero anunciarles a tus padres que irás hasta el día de la cena, y quizá lo más importante deshazte de Granger.

-Sí, ya lo tenía pensado, seré sutil y caballeroso.


	22. Chapter 22

22. Adiós Granger

Ya estaban acostumbrados a las mentiras, ya no sentían culpa por sus acciones, cada uno preparaba su discurso, los gestos a utilizar. Pensaban en cuál sería la peor reacción del otro; ambos se tenían regalos, habían acordado verse en los invernaderos era poco usual que fueran frecuentados en esas fechas, sin contar que el castillo casi estaba vacío.

Hermione contemplaba la ropa de Sonne en su cama, su maquillaje, tenía la poción y suficientes cabellos de la guapa chica para representar su papel, pero antes tenía que verlo como Granger, la de siempre inteligente, seria y rechazada Granger; finalmente había decidido darle un regalo y no sería su virginidad como había sugerido Myrtle; un diario, y una foto de los dos, quería remover sus sentimientos, demostrar que era más valioso aquello simple, imperfecto que una cara bonita, pero que ingenua era, como estaba a punto de descubrir.

Draco sabía que estaba a punto de herir a Hermione, pero era necesario para estar con Rosen, ya tenía las palabras, y un presente, pues le parecía correcto por todas las molestias causadas, era un acto caballeroso y muy caro, contaba con que no tendría problemas, las niñas eran niñas; Hermione lo superaría, iría corriendo con sus amigas o en este caso con los tontos Ron y Harry, pero ese ya no sería su problema.

Tomó lo necesario, su capa de invierno, el regalo y su seguridad; salió mirando despectivamente a Flint, que preparaba su equipaje para visitar a la familia; caminó por los pasillos, siguió hasta la entrada, anduvo por los jardines, hasta el punto acordado, bien, ella no había llegado, recuperó su ritmo para recargarse en la pared, dispuesto a esperar, se recordaba que debía ser sutil, delicado, ser hombre, le iba a decir la verdad.

Hermione caminaba con calma, presintiendo algo, quiso dar la vuelta, correr y olvidarse de todo, ser expulsada, regresar con los muggles, el sitio al que pertenecía y del cual, no debió haber salido, quería regresar a su hogar reconfortante, pasar las fiestas con sus padres; pero no, siguió avanzando por un extraño impulso, se aproximó al invernadero, con temor, vio que Draco estaba esperándola, y entonces le sonrió, pero por su parte no hubo nada, ni un gesto, sólo indiferencia.

Entonces y contra su voluntad se obligó a romper el hielo, algo tenía Draco, algo que le impedía ser el de siempre, era una locura que fuera por Sonne, no daba crédito a que una persona pudiera perturbar a otra, ¿pero no era eso lo que estaba experimentado?

-¿Draco, todo está en orden?- fue cariñosa, amable, lo menos que deseaba era alterarlo, extendió sus brazos para darle el regalo-. Es para ti, tardé mucho en decidir que quería darte, porque es obvio que tu tienes todo lo que alguien de nuestra edad pudiera querer, y entonces se me vino a la mente que…-él la interrumpió abruptamente.

-Se acabó- rompió su regla sobre la sutilidad, fue directo, porque así el dolor sería mínimo, debía mostrarle despreció (aunque él mismo se estuviera lastimando también), perdóname, pero ya no podemos seguir, todo fue un montaje, porque hice una apuesta sobre enamorarte y dejarte.

Se detuvo un momento cuando vio que la chica lloraba en silencio, cayó sobre sus rodillas involuntariamente, eso estaba por encima del dolor que conocía, y no alcanzaba a comprender el por qué le había sucedido a ella, no era tan mala persona; aunque siempre había alguien que engendraba aún mayor maldad y no le importaba llevar a los demás a la miseria.

-Levántate, no hagas esto, tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Qué se supone que haga?, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta si acabas de decirme que me usaste?- dijo entre sollozos y gritos.

Él depositó a su lado una cajita, que la chica no abrió.

-Es un collar, creí que te gustaría.

-No, crees que puedes pagar tu culpa con él, pero no soy como las demás- dijo con pesar.

-¿Y qué quieres qué haga Granger?- preguntó exasperado-, ¿pensaste que nos íbamos a casar y a tener hijos?, pues no, eso no sería ni remotamente posible, tu eres una sangre sucia- su tono ahora era de dolor, no quería pronunciar esas palabras, pero eran necesarias para que ella entendiera.

Las lágrimas se desvanecieron en sus mejillas, sintió ira, se levantó, tomó el regalo y lo abrió. Era un collar realmente hermoso, Draco tenía buen gusto, sin dudarlo.

-Entonces todo fue un gran montaje, ¿hay alguien más?, debe ser eso.

-Sí, pero es algo mío, con lo que he estado obsesionado, no es que seas tú, encontrarás a alguien, Weasley, Potter.

-Cualquiera de ellos vale más que tú o tu apellido y allí la sangre o el dinero no tienen nada que ver.

-Adiós Granger- sin más, salió del invernadero, aunque insatisfecho con el resultado, lo que más deseaba ahora era reunirse con Sonne para iniciarla en las costumbres familiares, quería platicar, saber todo de ella, aprender la manera en qué afrontaba todos los problemas.

Ella aguardó unos instantes, hasta asegurarse de que Malfoy se había alejado, entonces se puso a llorar por su ingenuidad, porque estaba herida, porque se lo habían advertido, porque se seguían burlando de ella; era fácil lastimar, pero doloroso recuperarse, y ahora tenía el deber de transformarse en Sonne y fingir que se encontraba bien.

Regreso corriendo al castillo, a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde Harry platicaba con Ron, mientras se calentaban en la chimenea, quiso pasar desapercibida, pero no pudo ocultar su aflicción.

-¿Qué tienes Hermione?- se acercó el pelirrojo preocupado, aunque ella intento evadir la mirada, se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando-, ¿Por qué lloras?

-Me caí- mintió-. Pero ya está pasando el dolor, voy a cambiarme.

Enseguida se retiró para no dar más detalles, pues entonces sabrían que había algo más y no deseaba arriesgarse.

Arrojó el collar sobre la cama, quiso buscar consuelo en él, pero fue imposible, se quedo dormida y empezó a soñar que lucía el hermoso collar en la fiesta de los Malfoy, que era aceptada, risas, Draco la miraba con aprobación.

Cuando despertó no se sentía mejor, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados, su piel pálida, la falta de apetito presente, tristeza; pero en ese estado podía analizar los hechos con mayor claridad y supo lo que tenía que hacer, iba a convertir ese sueño en una pesadilla, no para ella, sino para los Malfoy.


	23. Chapter 23

23. Besando a Sonne

Las vacaciones en un castillo nevado, podía ser atractiva para muchos, no para Hermione Granger que sentía un vacio, que cada vez que veía el collar que Malfoy le había regalado deseaba tirarlo, pero había decidido que le sería útil en su momento; se levantó sin ganas de nada, ni siquiera el desayuno en el Gran Comedor le animaba, hubiera preferido evitarlo; lo hacía por Dumbledore que sentiría decepción y pudiera sospechar algo; y por Harry para no dejarlo morir solo con Snape a la cacería.

Se medio arreglo y fue al cuarto de Harry, donde le rodeaban bastantes regalos de los Weasley, de sus tíos (seguramente viéndose obligados a ello), por su parte le dio chocolates, un libro que seguramente no apreciaría, pero estaba segura serviría en sus estudios y un Chivatoscopio un curioso artefacto que giraba y brillaba para detectar peligro o cuando se acercaba alguien de quien no se podía fiar, Harry la abrazó, luego tomó un regalo de debajo de la cama y se lo dio a la chica, se trataba de un libro, una foto donde aparecían la chica, Ron y él.

-No quiero verte triste- confesó has sido la de siempre.

-Las mujeres somos así- intentó excusarse la chica-. Pero prometo que pronto va a pasar, ya será año nuevo y vendrán cambios, ya verás, ahora ¿no tienes hambre?

Se encaminaron al Gran Comedor con la firme promesa de disfrutar la mañana y no dejar que los demás quisieran humillarlos, porque sabían que Draco estaba allí, Snape estaría allí.

Draco no podía sentirse más entusiasmado acordó verse con Rosen unas horas antes de la fiesta navideña, antes tenía que seguir una rutina de espanto: ir al desayuno del colegio, fingir aprecio por los demás y quizá toparse con Hermione; esperaba que ese desagradable momento transcurriera con prisa, porque no estaba seguro de la reacción de la chica, pero no importaba si luego Sonne le iluminaria su día, deseaba verla en el comedor, quizá podrían estar juntos. Se arregló con esmero, y buen humor.

Se dirigió al punto de reunión, cuando entró Dumbledore le dirigió una gran sonrisa, como si se agradaran; para su infortunio sólo había una mesa, los profesores habían tomado sus asientos intercalándose, pues deseaban una mayor convivencia con sus estudiantes, lo cual a Snape le desagradó e hizo una seña a Malfoy para que se sentará a su lado, pero el director lo impidió.

-No, Draco, siéntate al lado de la profesora McGonagall- hizo una pausa cuando vio que Harry y Hermione se aproximaban, invitándolos a sentarse.

-¡Ah!, que grata compañía, señorita Granger siéntese al lado del joven Malfoy y Harry, nos queda un lugar al lado del profesor Snape.

Todos se miraron con odio, ¿acaso era una ridícula broma navideña de Dumbledore?, pero no, parecía muy serio e instó a que tomaran asiento, para dar un breve discurso de gracias.

Allí se encontraban los profesores, Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey, algunos chicos Ravenclaw, Draco, Hermione y Harry.

-Bien, ya estamos todos, aprecio su puntualidad y asistencia…

-Como si tuviéramos otra opción- murmuró Draco, que fue reprendido con la mirada por McGonagall, que le susurró:

-Malfoy, si no te comportas, no irás a la cena de tus padres.

Muy a su pesar guardo compostura, sabía que cuando la profesora se proponía a dificultarle las cosas lo lograba, sólo tenía que recordar los castigos impuestos cuando trató mal a Hermione que ponía suma atención a Dumbledore.

-Bien, me alegra que podamos compartir un almuerzo navideño, ya que por diversas razones no es posible estar con nuestras familias, pero sí en el colegio en donde pasamos una hermosa etapa de nuestras vidas…

Tras un largo discurso, los asistentes aplaudieron y comenzaron a degustar del banquete que aparecía ante sus ojos. Hermione era muy silenciosa a la hora de masticar, de vez en vez cruzaba su mirada con la de Harry que no la pasaba muy bien al estar junto a Snape, tratando de pasar desapercibido por si al profesor se le ocurría regañarlo, por muy remota que fuera la posibilidad no la dejaría pasar.

Para todos fue un almuerzo un tanto fastidioso el cual agradecieron llegara a su final, principalmente Draco que evitaba a toda costa a Granger, de nuevo le resultaba desagradable, le era indiferente, él como hombre era práctico y no deseaba vínculos con nadie más que con Rosen, a la que iba a ver en una hora.

Hermione no tenía mucho tiempo para arreglarse, pero antes debía deshacerse de Harry, así que le inventó una excusa sobre que no se sentía bien, cosas femeninas comentó, Harry que no quería saber más la dejo sola, y se retiró a hacer sus deberes que no eran pocos.

Preparó la asquerosa pócima a la cual ya se estaba acostumbrando, tenía la ropa a un lado, echó unos cuantos cabellos y rápidamente sintió el efecto, el cambio de su cuerpo, se contempló ante el espejo, allí estaba nuevamente como Rosen Sonne, la chica que le había arrebatado a Draco, y él tan inocentemente esperaba en cuestión de minutos. Esperaba no decepcionarlo, lo esperaba amable, atento, ilusionado.

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo y salió a escondidas de la sala de Gryffindor; atravesó los jardines y fijo la mirada momentáneamente en los invernaderos, como le dolía regresar el tiempo y verse allí llorando y humillada por la estupidez de la sangre, era verdad que Rosen era mucho más hermosa que ella, que su apellido era notable; pero no era la forma correcta de proceder, no por eso ella valía menos. Con el dolor en su pecho, continuó caminando hasta encontrar a Draco a orillas del Bosque Prohibido.

Sólo había demorado unos momentos en aparecer, creyendo que Draco no toleraría eso, quizá se había marchado, pero se equivocó, se encontraba distraída cuando sintió que la jalaban hacia el interior del bosque, ahogó un grito cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Draco.

-Discúlpame, no podía arriesgarme a que nos vieran- fue como inició la conversación el rubio.

-Lo cual es muy estúpido, no hay nadie- comentó ella molesta.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta la privacidad, lo prohibido- su tono era seductor, demasiado para alguien de su edad.

-Debes saber que yo soy muy exigente, no me impresionan fácilmente.

-Es lo que dicen- se acercó lentamente, se le veía peligroso, ella intentó que él no se acercará-. Así como dicen que te gusta Hermione Granger, deberías invitarla a ella a conocer a tus padres, seguro les agradaría.

Eso lo detuvo como ella imaginó, no estaba tan mal en pensar que aún tenía el poder de alterar su perfecta vida.

-No, Granger fue un error, que afortunadamente ya se ha solucionado- parecía impaciente por tratar de convencerla, su tono de voz, su color todo estaba alterado, y necesitaba tranquilizarse.

-Bien, ¿qué es lo que propones?, porque ciertamente si quieres que te acompañé a esa reunión debo arreglarme.

-Empecemos por lo esencial, conocernos y la mejor manera es la siguiente- sin más Draco tomó el rostro de la chica, desprevenida, junto sus labios a los suyos y la besó, hubo algo extraño allí, ese beso le era conocido, era muy parecido a los de Hermione, sin embargo, su escasa experiencia le decía que todas las chicas besaban igual.

Después de unos instantes se separaron, ella le sonrió momentáneamente, como apenada, algo que no haría usualmente la Sonne verdadera.

-Voy a arreglarme- empezó a caminar de vuelta al castillo un tanto tambaleante.

-Espera, tenemos que hablar sobre la cena, mis padres y esas cosas.

-Eso lo discutimos en el camino.

Sin más lo dejó allí en el bosque mientras corría a su sala común, la poción empezaba a perder su efecto. Unas horas más y se encontraría en la mansión Malfoy.


	24. Chapter 24

24. La llegada

El día había llegado, desde temprano el movimiento en la mansión Malfoy era notable, una fiesta lo ameritaba, sus fiestas siempre eran suntuosas. Narcisa Malfoy se preocupaba desde el menú, hasta la vajilla, todo debía ser impecable, más ahora que su único hijo llegaría con compañía, pero no cualquiera, sino aquella chica que quería presentarles como una candidata a ser su esposa; aunque era muy joven, a sus once años ya tenía que preocuparse de aquellos asuntos. Era la tradición.

Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy deseaban que el legado familiar continuara como hasta el momento: con un buen apellido y una mezcla de sangre pura, sabían que su hijo no los decepcionaría, él conocía por la experiencia de Sirius Black cómo se trataba a un traidor en la familia.

-¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó Narcisa a su esposo.- Sé que nunca lo demuestras, pero debes sentir al menos curiosidad o algo.

-No, pienso en que Draco no tiene demasiada experiencia con las mujeres, que es posible que se deje llevar por ciertas características.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer si se equivoca?- la mujer miró angustiada a su esposo, lo conocía, era capaz de desheredar a su hijo, de dejarlo a la deriva, por más que ella le rogará.

-Esperemos- le dijo, mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente, un raro gesto que solía confortarla-. La casa se ve esplendida. Si de algo estoy seguro es que quizá nuestro hijo no va a encontrar a una mujer como tú.

Hermione aún no daba crédito a aquello que le había ocurrido, Draco la había besado nuevamente, y aunque le había gustado no iba a ceder, no iba a arruinar su plan. Así que se puso un vestido de noche color ciruela, era discreto, porque era una cena formal, aunque sabía que la verdadera Rosen no admitiría un atuendo similar, ella quería dar una buena primera impresión, en su memoria practicaba los modales, tenía todo un discurso en su mente.

El momento que más temía no era el convivir con los padres de Draco, sino cómo iba a salir de ese lugar, después de lo que tenía planeado, llevaría su varita, pero sin duda, se encontraría en desventaja, pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que lo tenía que hacer, sabía que las consecuencias le afectarían más a ella que a cualquier otro involucrado, pero que más daba lo iba a hacer.

Con mucho cuidado salió de las habitaciones, transformada en Sonne, había tomado suficiente poción para un par de horas, aunque quizá no tardará tanto; la noche comenzaba a caer, se escondió entre los arbustos cuando vio que Draco intercambiaba unas palabras con la profesora Minerva, probablemente sobre la hora de regreso o algún mensaje en particular para sus padres.

Espero un momento hasta que ella desapareció, y entonces se hizo presente, al acercarse se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que lucia Draco, con su levita de gala, su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, se cuestionó, sino sería un pena arruinarle la velada, se le veía tan emocionado, con un brillo inusual en los ojos.

-Hola…otra vez- dijo la chica.

-Luces hermosa, mis padres te van a adorar- Draco tenía muy claro que con las mujeres los halagos siempre eran efectivos, pero supo que Sonne era diferente al escuchar su contestación.

-Y si no lo hacen, será su problema, ellos son los que necesitan a una chica para ser tu esposa, ¿no?, incluso creo que estarían dispuestos a hace un buen negocio.

-No hables así de mis padres, ni siquiera los conoces- se estaba molestando bastante, nadie se había atrevido a insultar de tal manera a los Malfoy, comenzó a preguntarse qué tan buena idea era llevar a la chica a la mansión. Si no la llevaba se burlarían de él, si lo hacia se arriesgaba a que fuera grosera con familia, intento negociar-. Estás siendo maleducada, ¿sabes?, no quisiera imaginar que me has estado engañando, tu actitud es algo que me cuesta comprender.

Hermione intentó moderar su tono, sabía que si no lo hacia Draco la descubriría, se puso de buen humor, le dedicó una gran sonrisa, y lo tomó de la mano.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que tus padres me van a adorar. Ya estoy ansiosa por llegar- esbozó otra sonrisa agradable, le apretó la mano para que le tuviera confianza.

-Gracias por acompañarme, es muy importante. Siento que ya te quiero.

Regresaron al castillo, buscaron una chimenea y utilizaron polvos flu para trasladarse a la mansión Malfoy.


	25. Chapter 25

25. Una sangre sucia en la mansión

Llegaron a la chimenea de una habitación, Draco sonrió por encontrarse en casa, precisamente en esa habitación, la suya, ayudó a Sonne a incorporarse; ella se sacudió el polvo, y miró a su alrededor, jamás había contemplado tanto lujo y detalles, si siquiera en Hogwarts, era complicado no fingir admiración, pero seguramente la verdadera Rosen estaba acostumbrada a tal glamour, así que pretendió omitir cualquier comentario que hiciera a Malfoy sentirse superior.

Él le sonrió, no sabía muy bien cómo expresar lo que sentía en ese instante, una mezcla, entre orgullo, satisfacción, emoción, tranquilidad; era un tanto irreal, así que se acercó para besarla y comprobar que estaba allí; ella correspondió sin timidez, volvía a acostumbrarse a la calidez de los besos del chico, era tan extraño que bajo esa máscara de niño malcriado estuviera alguien tan sensible, o eso pensó hasta que la empujó a la cama.

Hermione no sabía que pretendía Draco, aunque seguramente Sonne si, y le seguiría el juego, así que no se resistió, él la besó con urgencia, para calmar sus nervios, para mostrar que podía mantenerla dócil, así pareció por un fugaz momento, hasta que ella lo apartó con cariño.

-Draco, Draco, calma, recuerda, tus padres nos esperan- dijo apresurada y disimulando sus temores, no podía creer que finalmente estuviera allí en la mansión Malfoy y en el daño que les causaría.

-Es verdad, vamos- la tomó de la mano, pero antes él se apresuró a arreglarle un mechón que se había soltado por su culpa-. En verdad luces hermosa.

Hermione aprobó el cumplido con una sonrisa, salieron del cuarto, para dirigirse al salón principal, no dejaba de maravillarse mientras bajaban por las escaleras, el lujo, el brillos de los candelabros, los muebles, todo le parecía tan perfecto que se sentía mal de saber que iba a arruinar la noche, pero era un precio justo por cada lágrima y humillación que Draco le había causado. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que casi no escuchó que él le preguntaba algo.

-Ya casi llegamos, ¿quieres continuar?

-¿Perdón?, ¿me decías?

-¿Quieres continuar o ya te arrepentiste?- Draco notaba algo extraño en Rosen, pero no quiso profundizar más, realmente se sentiría triste si ella le daba la espalda en tan crucial momento.

-No, todo en orden, debes entenderme, es extraño conocer a tus padres en tales circunstancias.

-¿Circunstancias?, lo dices como si fueras a enfrentarte a algo de lo que dependiera tu vida, mis padres no son lo que todo el mundo cree.

-Pues llevo cinco minutos en tu casa y sólo alcanzo a ver: dinero, clase, prestigio, ¿continuó?

-No, deja que todo fluya- se detuvo un momento ante la que era la puerta principal para entrar al salón, la asió de la mano con vehemencia, no quería dejarla.- Confió en ti Rosen Sonne- sin más abrió la puerta y entró provocando que todos guardaran silencio mientras los contemplaban.

Hermione sabía que estaba roja, su corazón latía a prisa, en sus planes no contaba con la presencia de tantas personas, ¿no le había dicho Draco que era algo familiar e íntimo?, ahora sólo quedaban dos opciones: huir o seguir. Y como nadie apartaba la vista de ella con su hermoso vestido color ciruela la primera posibilidad se veía lejana.

-¡Vaya!,- exclamó una vocecilla femenina entre todos los murmullos-. Finalmente te tenemos aquí, en nuestra humilde casa-. Así Narcisa se acercó con emoción, casi sin poder disimular su deseo de llorar-. Bienvenida- miró a su hijo con la satisfacción de toda madre por elegir correctamente y lo felicitó-, una Sonne, querido es la mejor elección.

Bien, la primera prueba había pasado, ahora quien se acercaba era Lucius Malfoy imponente, altivo. La chica supo que por mucho que le agradará a la señora Malfoy, quien tenía la última palabra era Lucius. Hizo una reverencia y cuando él comenzó a inspeccionarla con escrutinio los presentes guardaron silencio, a ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero no le impidió hacer una exagerada reverencia.

Lucius inclinó la cabeza, y sonrió dando su aprobación, intento tranquilizarla con una voz suave y atenta.

-Toma asiento, querida. Vaya, no creí que tu padre estuviera interesado en emparentar con los Malfoy.

Hermione meditó su respuesta.

-Mi padre suele dar toda clase de sorpresas.

-Por supuesto, un hombre respetable, su apellido habla por sí mismo, deberíamos tener más personas como él, que legaran hijas tan bellas y prescindir de tanta sangre "contaminada", tú me entiendes.

-A la perfección, señor- estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener su enojo, calculaba que le quedaban unos quince minutos antes de que su aspecto comenzará a cambiar.

-¿No quieren bailar?- intervinó Narcisa-. la fiesta es por ustedes, porque al fin serán ustedes quienes continuaran con la tradicional celebración navideña de los Malfoy-. Vamos, vamos, sería una pena que no lo hicieran, además nuestros invitados están ansiosos.

-Si Rosen, acepta, yo no me opongo- dijo animado Draco.

Hermione únicamente pudo asentir, cuando sintió que se encontraba en medio del salón. Escuchando unas notas suaves que iban cobrando fuerza mientras el rubio la llevaba por toda la pista.

Se movía como una muñeca por la pista, su vestido ciruela comenzaba a asfixiarla, tenía calor, mucho. Por su parte el chico la miraba con ternura, y cuando notó ese cambio extraño en ella, la llevó al balcón, mientras el resto de los invitados se distraían e incorporaban al baile.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?- él intentaba ser amoroso, ahora que sus padres la aprobaban.

-¿Cariño?, vas muy rápido, y si, estoy bien, nada comparado a lo que pasará en un momento- el aire le sentaba bien, ya respiraba normal, aferró su varita, sólo quedaban un par de minutos antes de la transformación total.

Al pasar su mano por el cuello dejo al descubierto el collar, lo había hecho a propósito, él le detuvo la mano para mirar con detenimiento, comenzaron una discusión.

-¿Qué haces con eso?

-¿Esto?, es mío, tú me lo regalaste- Hermione sonrió victoriosa, Draco se veía alterado y más pálido que lo normal.

-No, yo se lo di a Granger, en compensación por su, su…

-Sí, digamos que se lo tomé prestado, pero en un minuto volverá a ser de ella- de pronto decidió dejar de fingir su voz y volvió a su tono normal-. Espero que no te haya molestado traer a una sangre sucia a tu casa, cariño- enfatizó la última palabra de manera perversa, mientras su aspecto volvía a ser el de Hermione Granger, pelo castaño que conservaba el peinado, un poco más bajita-. ¿No te alegra verme?


	26. Chapter 26

26. Escándalo

Su vestido le quedaba un poco más ajustado y largo, dejó al descubierto el valioso collar, su sonrisa de satisfacción era su mejor arma, aún más que la varita que aferraba en la mano derecha. Su corazón latía fuertemente, por fin estaba allí dándole la cara, burlándose del daño que le había causado; la venganza no era su especialidad, pero en ese momento se iba a dar el gusto de disfrutarla.

-Te has quedado callado- se burló-. Es natural, quién iba a imaginar que ibas a traer a una sangre sucia a tu casa. Y enfrente de tantas personas.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pudo articular Draco, apenas reponiéndose de la impresión.

-A menos que seas estúpido la respuesta es muy clara, te burlaste de mí, me humillaste y luego te enamoraste de Sonne, y me dejaste, sin importar que éramos la misma persona, pero nunca lo notaste y obligaste a Flint a traer a esa millonaria, pero pobre chica, pues bien, aquí me tienes.

-Bien Granger, ahora si te hiciste notar, llamaste mi atención, y podemos arreglarlo, pero no aquí.

Hermione soltó una sonora carcajada, en verdad Draco creía que tenía la situación controlada.

-No, no me estás entendiendo. No hay nada que puedas hacer Malfoy, ahora voy a ir a esa fiesta a decirles a todos quien soy y que deseas que yo sea tu prometida.

-¡No lo hagas!- se encontraba sumamente desesperado, tomó a la chica de la mano, se arrodilló ante ella, dando la impresión de estar declarándosele.

-¿O qué?, ¿acaso vas a hacer algo Draco?, ¿me vas a acusar con tus papis?

Cuando en la fiesta se anunció la llegada de la familia Sonne a la mansión Malfoy, estos creyeron que únicamente se trataba de los padres de Rosen, sin embargo la vieron aparecer con un look muy distinto con el que había llegado; Narcisa y Lucius intercambiaron miradas de incomprensión, pudieron resistir el momento de los saludos, pero todo les pareció muy extraño cuando la joven heredera los saludo como sino hubiera estado presente el resto de la fiesta.

Dejaron que se integraran al resto de los invitados. Lucius apartó a su mujer a la estancia más cercana para hablar.

-Algo muy extraño sucede, busca a Draco, necesita explicarnos algunas cosas.

-Ok.

Narcisa recorrió el salón principal, sin hallar a su hijo, pero al no encontrarlo decidió buscarlo en la terraza, la escena hablaba por sí misma. Su hijo arrodillado ante una chica, tomándole la mano, era muy claro, se estaba declarando, al principio la madre no notó a quién le sostenía la mano su hijo, hasta que finalmente reconoció que se trataba de Hermione Granger, una sangre sucia.

Si Narcisa no se desmayó en ese preciso momento fue porque su enojo la mantuvo en pie, miro a su hijo que tratando de entender lo que su madre veía soltó con despreció a Hermione, como si no le estuviera rogando.

-Madre, no es…- fue interrumpido.

-¿En verdad?, ¿entonces de qué se trata todo esto Draco?, porque sabes Rosen se encuentra con sus padres y parece no saber nada de lo que hiciste tú y "esa"- fue totalmente despectiva con Granger, a la que señaló e intentó sacar de su hogar-. Tú, vete, antes de armar un escándalo, antes de que Lucius se entere, porque no será agradable.

-Eso no es problema para mí- dijo Hermione-. Precisamente es lo que quiero que todos sepan quién es su hijo, y aprovechemos que los Sonne se encuentran aquí, que sepan como usamos la imagen de su hija, así como Draco me uso a mí.

-Eres una insolente- Narcisa no llevaba su varita en ese momento, pensó en hablarle a Lucius, pero Hermione fue aún más rápida y enseguida ya tenía la varita apuntando a la señora.

Draco se acercó a su madre en señal de protección, la mujer lo abrazó maternalmente.

-Bien, es un cuadro conmovedor- se burló Granger-. Ahora vamos a salir todos al evento, claro sino quieren que pase algo realmente malo.

-¡Ese es mi collar!- reclamó Narcisa. te lo robaste.

-No, Draco lo robó para mí.

-¡Ya cállate Granger!- dijo el rubio sumamente angustiado y a punto de sucumbir.

-Caminen- ordenó Hermione, pero al ver que no se movían, lanzó un hechizo a un árbol que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros haciéndolo cenizas, entonces fue el momento en que los Malfoy se movieron.

En la fiesta nadie pareció notar nada, pero poco a poco se fijaron en la chica despeinada con el hermoso vestido color ciruela, no era Rosen evidentemente.

-Es Granger, es la sangre sucia de Hermione Granger- gritó una voz.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar y especular, era una locura incomprensible, ¿la habían invitado?, ¿se había colado a la fiesta?, ¿Por qué apuntaba a los Malfoy con una varita?

De repente Hermione se detuvo en el centro de la pista de baile, se aclaró la voz y dirigió unas palabras a los espectadores.

-Sin dudar, se preguntan qué hago aquí, y sí, les voy a responder es muy sencillo. Cuando me vieron llegar mi aspecto era otro, el de Rosen Sonne, aquí presente, y muy bella por cierto, aunque igual que todos ustedes rica, hermosa, arrogante y sin piedad. Estoy aquí para darle una lección a Draco Malfoy y su familia…

Lucius se acercó a la escena, la humillación y el escándalo de esa noche perseguirían a su familia a no ser que hiciera algo.

-Draco y yo éramos novios, incluso me regaló un hermoso collar, antes propiedad de su madre…

-¡Suficiente!- Lucius había explotado, tenía la varita en alto apuntando a Granger, pero ella apuntaba con total calma a Narcisa y Draco.

-Le aseguró señor Malfoy que yo no voy a dudar en utilizar la varita si usted no baja la suya. Ya su familia presenció una muestra de lo que soy capaz.

Narcisa asintió y Lucius se vio obligado a ver su autoridad reducida por una mocosa.

-Lo último que me queda por decir es que deseo que su hijo sea feliz con Sonne o con quien consideren apta para él, porque si consigue a alguien será sólo por su fortuna y no por él mismo.

Sin más bajó la varita, y se retiró por la puerta principal. Alcanzó a escuchar las vociferaciones del señor Malfoy y las risas de los asistentes. Había cumplido y con bastante éxito su misión.


	27. Chapter 27

27. La expulsión

Los Malfoy temían al escándalo, a manchar el apellido y todo por el estúpido "romance" de su hijo, impulsado por una apuesta; al final había confesado, eso le había costado un regaño más aceptable que el de decir que se estaba enamorado de una "sangre sucia", porque a pesar del daño causado, no sentía que la odiaba. Aceptaba que la chica estaba dolida y merecía su castigo, no le importó saber qué pasaría con él, sólo imaginó a Granger y en qué estaría pensando la chica.

Había regresado al castillo, su ropa hecha jirones, se esforzó en no llorar, en ser fuerte, pero al final, sus emociones sucumbieron y terminó sobre el césped. Estaba agotada, tanto que se desconectó del mundo real, no percibió los pasos sobre el césped acercarse con premura, dejó que una manta cayera sobre ella. No protestó, poco a poco la voz de Harry llegó a sus oídos.

-¿Estás bien?, estaba preocupado, ¿dónde has estado?- preguntó, mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse y escuchaba a una Hermione desconsolada.

-Ya no importa, necesito empacar, debo regresar a mi casa- comentó resignada.

-¿A casa?- cuestionó Harry como si no entendiera-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Harry- dijo exasperada-. No es algo que tú puedas resolver, quizá ni McGonagall, además ya lo decidí, voy a volver a casa.

El chico prefirió ser prudente y no mencionar más del suceso mientras acompañaba a la chica a la sala común de Gryffindor. Le preparó un té, sin poder ignorar el collar que ella lucía, si bien, él ignoraba sobre joyería, se dio cuenta de que era algo valioso, ¿sería esa la razón para que Hermione quisiera irse con tanta premura?, ¿lo había robado?, ¿Por qué vestía ese elegante aunque ya roto vestido?

Harry tenía la esperanza de que su amiga reaccionará y le diera explicaciones convincentes sobre su comportamiento tan extraño, pero no lo hizo, lucía enferma y deprimida. Sin embargo, y aunque fue inútil trato animarla.

-¿Quieres algo de desayunar?, el gran comedor huele muy bien.

-No, ya es tarde. Debo marcharme- parecía decidida, aunque también confundida.

-¿No debería Dumbledore estar enterado?

-Puedo enviarle una carta. Bueno Harry, me voy, fue bueno conocerlos, dile a Ron que aunque no nos llevamos muy bien, extrañare su forma de ser- sin más le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, tomó un pequeño baúl que hizo levitar y lo condujo a su lado.

Iba concentrada por las escaleras, como el castillo estaba vacío por las vacaciones nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia, quizá hasta varios días después o cuando Harry contará la historia.

Cuando ya veía cerca la salida, se detuvo al comprobar que un carruaje se detenía en la puerta principal un carruaje, del que descendían los tres Malfoy, demacrados, después de una noche en vela y disuadiendo a los medios mágicos de sacar a la luz el "asunto".

Ella iba a pasar de largo, pero vio una maquiavélica sonrisa en Malfoy padre.

-Veo que ya la han expulsado, Granger. Es la decisión más acertada desde que Dumbledore es director.

A la luz del día se sentía vulnerable e indefensa, Draco apenas la miró, ambos tenían problemas, y ya no deseaban fomentarlos con odio o palabras.

-Camina Lucius, antes de que saqué su varita y quiera atacarnos, no se sabe que pueda hacer una sangre sucia.

-Lucius, Narcisa, bienvenidos, no los esperábamos- comentó la dulce voz del director de Hogwarts. Luego se dirigió a la estudiante que parecía huir- Señorita Granger, acompáñenos con unos bocadillos, después si desea retirarse, podemos proporciónale un transporte más cómodo.

Los encaminó al Gran Comedor, un elfo los aguardaba con lo que parecía una humeante tetera, cuando tomaron asiento, Hermione intentó que fuera lo más apartado de los Malfoy y cercano a Dumbledore que podía darle una última protección.

-¿Un poco de té?- preguntó el elfo nervioso ante la mirada de Lucius, pues conocía esas historias sobre el maltrato al elfo familiar. El director se hizo cargo.

-Déjame hacerlo, hace mucho que no teníamos invitados, puedes tomar un descanso.

-Gracias señor- se retiró con prisa.

Era una escena incómoda, que Dumbledore parecía disfrutar.

-¿Té…Narcisa?- ella negó, pero el anciano insistió- Vienen de lejos, la mansión Malfoy no se encuentra precisamente cerca. Toma un poco- le extendió una taza, que tuvo que aceptar. Y continúo-: ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Nada, ahora que ya expulsó a Granger- Lucius fue puntual-. Parece que todo se ha resuelto satisfactoriamente. Y que conozca todos los detalles de lo sucedido anoche.

-Perdóname, Lucius, ignoro qué intentas decirme. No puedo darme el lujo de perder a una estudiante tan inteligente como lo es Hermione Granger.

Narcisa casi escupe su té, Draco comenzó a sudar, Hermione abrió bien los ojos y casi esbozó una sonrisa que Lucius se esforzó en borrarle.

-¿Qué?, ¿está bien, Dumbledore?, lo que "esa"- señaló a Hermione exaltado-, es imperdonable, atacarnos en nuestra propia casa, engañar a Draco, hacerse pasar por Rosen Sonne; la expulsión es lo mínimo que puede hacer para reparar el daño, si fuera mayor iría directamente a Azkaban.

El director se mostró muy tranquilo, miro a la acusada y preguntó:

-¿En verdad hizo todo eso, señorita Granger?- su voz era cálida, no había enojo como hubiera esperado, sólo curiosidad. Ella contestó sinceramente.

-Sí.

-No hay más de qué hablar, debe haber una expulsión en definitiva- su tono era firme, de la tranquilidad pasaba a ejercer su autoridad-. Draco tienes una hora para recoger tus cosas.

-¡Qué!- gritó Lucius descontrolado.

-Fui muy claro Lucius, acabo de expulsar a tu hijo.


	28. Chapter 28

28. Nuevo comienzo

Ella no podía explicar lo que acababa de ocurrirle, pero si no se equivocaba Dumbledore le acababa de decir que no estaba expulsada, al contrario era la víctima como se lo reafirmaría el director después de que Lucius dejará de vociferar.

-Se va a arrepentir Dumbledore, tomó la decisión equivocada.

-Querido cálmate, insistió Narcisa afligida- Encontraremos una solución. Siempre quisiste que Draco fuera a Durmstrang.

-Pero no así, ¿Qué no entiendes?- trataba su mujer como a una retrasada-, lo han expulsado.

-Si Lucius eso hice- intervino el anciano-, pero a tu hijo, tú vas a continuar en el consejo escolar. Si es eso, lo que te angustia- su voz era relajada- la decisión se ha tomando, pero me gustaría conocer la impresión del joven Malfoy, ¿Qué opinas Draco?, debes saber que esto va a cambiarte la vida.

-Eso es joder- dijo el joven molesto y en actitud pedante- pero ustedes- señaló al director y a la chica por la cual sintió un profundo rencor-, ustedes se van a acordar de mí, voy a volver para humillarlos.

-Esas palabras están llenas de odio y el odio no es algo con lo que debas crecer, aunque lamentablemente tus padres se han encargado de infundírtelo.

-Háganos un favor y cállese- pidió Lucius-. Vámonos. La primera en salir fue Narcisa altiva, seguida de su esposo, Draco los imitó, aunque se detuvo un momento al escuchar de la mismísima Hermione una palabra.

-Perdóname.

Él la miro fugazmente, un par de segundos, antes de darse la vuelta y azotar la puerta. A ella le heló el corazón darse cuenta de cómo había cerrado ese ciclo, ahora volvería a ser Hermione Granger la sensata, la rechazada, la que nunca debió enamorarse de Malfoy. Unas lágrimas brotaron, Dumbledore la consoló.

-¿No siempre se sufre el primer amor?- parecía él mismo recordar algo.

-Yo tenía que ser expulsada y usted lo sabe, ahora todos se enteraran y preguntaran y el señor Malfoy se encargará de ello.

-No, los Malfoy no quieren escándalos, estás a salvo.

Camino a la mansión fue inevitable no discutir, Narcisa quería que su esposo e hijo no se miraran con odio e intercedió.

-Después de todo Hogwarts no es tan buen colegio, con toda esa gentuza. Durmstrang es más apta para ti mi cielo, mañana mismo iremos con Madame Malkins para tu nuevo uniforme.

Sin embargo, los varones parecían ignorar su optimismo, Draco no pudo evitar confrontar a su padre por primera vez.

-Tú lo permitiste, dejaste que Dumbledore se burlara de nosotros, ¿de qué sirve nuestro apellido y fortuna sino puedes imponerte a un anciano?

Lucius lo miro con creciente interés, nunca su hijo se atrevió a levantarle la voz, ahora estaba aprendiendo y pagando sus errores.

-¿Qué debía hacer?, no ayudaste con tu comportamiento, nos mentiste, si fuera otro padre te desconocería y desheredaría- se acercó para agarrarlo fuertemente de la camisa. Draco parecía asustado. Temía haber cruzado el límite.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Narcisa-. Estoy harta ya es suficiente con lo sucedido, no voy a fomentar, ni permitir que entre nosotros nos faltemos el respeto, ¿entendido?

Ambos asintieron, conscientes de que hablaba en serio.

Draco se encerró en su habitación, hacia menos de 24 horas, Hermione con el aspecto de Rosen había estado allí en su cama, inofensiva "maldita Granger"- pensó antes de hundirse entre las cobijas e intentar dormir sabiendo que al día siguiente no podría volver a Hogwarts.

Hermione tuvo que revelar la verdad a Harry, confiaba en él y más que sorprendido se preocupó de saber si su amiga se encontraba bien, el no sabía nada de amor, no le interesaba, se encontraba fascinado con todo lo que aprendía de su nueva vida en el mundo mágico. Pero no pudo evitar preguntarle sobre sus motivaciones.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué?, que alguien tan inteligente cayera en su juego.

-No lo sé Harry, quizá ese es otro tipo de inteligencia de la que carezco, no me reproches, ya pasó, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por Draco, yo tenía que irme, pero Dumbledore no quiso. Ahora me sentiré culpable.

-No, el tiempo cura todas las heridas- dijo Harry tratando de animarla.

-Pero deja cicatrices- refutó ella señalando a la frente de Harry- estaré bien no te preocupes. Puedo aparentar, ya aprendí cómo hacerlo. Sólo te pido que no le digamos nada a Ron, ya sabes tiende a ver situaciones y cosas donde no las hay.

-No te preocupes, ahora sería conveniente que descansaras.

Antes de cantar victoria, Lucius se decidió a hacer un breve viaje a Durmstrang para asegurar la entrada de Draco, confiaba en encontrarse con su antiguo amigo Igor, el cual no despreciaría una importante suma a cambio de aceptar a un miembro Malfoy.

El clima era helado, los chicos usaban pieles de toda clase de animales, su aspecto duro, su mirada glacial le hacía pensar en que su hijo se puliría allí, se formaría como un hombre temible, respetable, nada comparado con los delicados niños educados de Hogwarts, aquí imperaba el orden. Una mueca de aprobación se formó en su rostro. Espero un momento antes de ser recibido en el despacho de Igor Karkarov, quien al verlo le dio un abrazo despreocupado.

-Creo que ya sé porque vienes Malfoy- dijo en su extraño acento-. Sin embargo, Dumbledore se ha adelantado. Me ha enviado una carta recomendándome a tu hijo, pidiendo que lo acepte, pero tú sabes que el curso ha comenzado.

-No te angusties por ello, Draco sabrá adaptarse, aprenderá el idioma, lo que sea necesario.

-Es lo único que le queda, si es que se metió en problemas.

-No, nada de eso- explicó Lucius-, simplemente no soportó tener a un bufón como director.

-Eso me agrada, sabes que aquí a todos se les trata igual, con tu hijo no habrá diferencias, lo espero puntual al acabar las vacaciones.

Lucius asintió, ya estaba su hijo se graduaría con honores en aquel lugar, a largo plazo le haría bien, sin embargo, le extraño la pronta intervención del director de Hogwarts, quizá sólo deseaba reivindicarse un poco y evitarle explicaciones de más.

-Listo- informó a Narcisa, antes que a su propio hijo-. Debe tener todo preparado para el viaje.

La mujer asintió, tocando un portarretrato con una foto familiar, cuyo objetivo era que se la llevará para que pudiera recordarlos.

-No Cissy, no te atrevas a darle eso, lo acabarían- dijo con desaprobación-. Es nuestro hijo, lo sé, pero ya es tiempo de dejarlo crecer.


	29. Chapter 29

29. Durmstrang

Tenía los uniformes listos, color rojo sangre, pieles para abrigarse, pues el colegio Durmstrang se encontraba muy al norte de Europa. Se había dedicado esos últimos días de "libertad" a estudiar la historia de su nueva escuela, lo único realmente provechoso era el alto grado de importancia que se ofrecía a las artes oscuras, fuera de eso, detestaba que sólo hubiera hombres, tener que aprender otro idioma y no conocer a nadie.

-Vas a estar bien- aseguró Narcisa, entrando al dormitorio de su hijo y sentándose en la cama mientras lo miraba empacar.

-No es lo que quiero- comentó el joven resignado-. Y lo sabes.

La mujer asintió, tratando de buscar las palabras ideales para consolar o al menos mejorar el estado de ánimo de Draco.

-No es necesario que hagas un drama por esto, en parte sabes que te lo mereces, pero de momento es la única opción para todos, sé que no nos vas a decepcionar. Draco, mírame- dijo cariñosa tomando la mano de su hijo entre las suyas-, si haces esto por mí, yo prometo ayudarte en lo que quieras.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Lo que sea, ahora o después- su voz sonaba decidida, por su hijo haría cualquier sacrificio.

-Bien madre, lo tendré en cuenta, ahora ¿puedes ayudarme a empacar?

El aire era gélido, sus mejillas y nariz se enrojecieron de frio, la nieve caía lentamente, pero amenazaba con volverse tempestad. Su padre le había dado precisas instrucciones al llegar al castillo de tan sólo cuatro pisos debería dirigirse a la oficina de Igor Karkarov el director.

Antes de avanzar se detuvo un momento a contemplar los alrededores, una zona boscosa, lago y montañas, no estaba nada mal, podría pasar su tiempo recorriendo el lugar, ya que seguramente sus compañeros lo rechazarían, no le importaba realmente, era un Malfoy.

Cruzó las altas rejas que tenían rodeado al colegio, los jardines no estaban impolutos como en Hogwarts, el castillo era viejo, oscuro, le agradó, el ambiente era el que reinaba en Slytherin, podía imaginar a todos los profesores con el prototipo de Snape, si era de esa manera pronto se convertiría en un gran mago. En su camino hacia la dirección no encontró a ningún chico, se preguntó si estarían ya en clase, pero siguió avanzando, contempló los resistentes muros de color grisáceo, era una fortaleza. Finalmente se detuvo ante una puerta de madera, apenas iba a tocar cuando una voz lo sorprendió por la espalda, no logró disimular su sobresalto.

-Entra- era cortante, y provenía de un hombre alto, robusto, que vestía una piel roída.

El chico no vaciló, aunque quería saber de quién se trataba. Ante sus ojos se encontraba el director, que fue más amigable.

-Dejanos Yuri- el susodicho salió y Karkarov dio más información al rubio-. Se trata de nuestro conserje, él te indicará dónde queda tu habitación, dónde lavarás tu ropa, dónde puedes cocinar y algunas otras labores indispensables para tus necesidades.

Draco lucía ya lo bastante contrariado, así que se atrevió a hacer una cuestión bastante ridícula.

-¿No tienen elfos que se encarguen de ello?

-No, tu padre ya lo sabía y aceptó- Karkarov continuó hablando antes de que el chico interviniera-. Te vas a acostumbrar, todos lo hacen, no creas que eres el primer niño mimado que estudia con nosotros. Durmstrang es duro para los débiles, pero quien lo sabe aprovechar encontrará ventajas sobre los otros, por ejemplo, sobre tus ex compañeros de Hogwarts, no tendrían oportunidad contigo.

-Algo bueno- dijo irónico.

-Continuaremos después, ahora ten- le extendió una lista con horarios- sé puntual, somos muy estrictos. Tus compañeros te pondrán al tanto. Conócelos.

-¿Nadie me va a presentar?

-No, esas tonterías sólo las hace Dumbledore; demuestra tus habilidades y capacidades, daté a conocer.

Sin más, salió de la oficina, escuchó voces extrañas, identificó algunas palabras sueltas. Comenzaron a acercarse chicos en su típico traje rojo, pieles, lucían elegantes, pero intimidantes, ninguno brindaba sonrisas o se mostraba lo suficientemente abierto para orientarlo, sin darle importancia, los siguió unos pasos detrás para encontrar su salón.

Entró al salón iluminado por la chimenea, y antorchas. Su horario le indicaba que esa clase era la de Draconología, estudio de dragones, interesante, sin prestar atención a los demás, tomó asiento y hojeó su libro, empastado en piel. Sus compañeros parecían modestos, pero era una máscara engañosa.

-Estás en mi lugar- dijo un joven castaño, lo bastante intimidante para que el rubio se parará de inmediato, y buscará otro lugar.

No podía imaginar más humillación, en Slytherin él mandaba, conseguía lo que se le antojaba, y ahora estaba reducido a nada, ni siquiera podía entender lo que decían, veía la burla en sus ojos, sus discretas risas afirmando su superioridad. Allí, él era carne fresca y se desharían de él tan pronto como tuvieran oportunidad.

Maldijo a Granger, por su culpa él estaba allí, y esperaba que ella misma pagará de alguna manera.

El profesor Sokolov llegó al salón, vio a un chico rubio desorientado, buscando un asiento o evitando sentarse en los lugares vacios.

-Ah, si el inglés, ¿Malfoy?, siéntate junto a Dimitri.

El chico apartó sus pertenencias e hizo un espacio en el pupitre, nadie prestó atención al chico nuevo.

-La clase de hoy será en inglés, por obvias razones en lo que Malfoy se acostumbra a nuestra lengua, de la cual espero saqué el mayor provecho.

Sokolov habló sobre la historia de los dragones y los mitos que rodeaban a éstos, antes de pasarles algunas muestras de piel, colmillos y sangre almacenada en un frasco. Una clase agradable, productiva, no como las tonterías de Hogwarts.

Después de la mitad de clases en las que todos tuvieron consideración por las clases en otro idioma, salieron, la nieve seguía cayendo, un día propicio para jugar quidditch, así se entrenaban, allí se encontraba su legendaria figura Viktor Krum. No tenían un estadio como en Hogwarts, pero si los elementos necesarios para un buen partido.

-¿Juegas?- le preguntaron a Malfoy.

-Si, pero no tengo equipo- comentó preocupado.

Un chico de segundo grado le aventó una Cometa 260, la misma que tenía en casa, y añadió.

-Aquí no necesitas más equipo.

Draco sonrió y supo que tenía sus ventajas estar en una escuela de puros varones, donde se combinaba la pasión por el estudio y el deporte más famoso.


	30. Chapter 30

30. Hogwarts sin Draco

El regreso de vacaciones para los estudiantes era complicado; readaptarse a los horarios, cumplir con tareas, estudiar, dejar los regalos, las comodidades y comidas familiares, pero también el volver a estar con los amigos los llenaba de felicidad.

Sin embargo, el año nuevo no iba a permitir que un chico volviera y sus amigos lo ignoraban, al igual que el resto de Hogwarts, pocos lo extrañarían, muchos se alegrarían, pero quien realmente siempre estaría consciente de su ausencia sería Hermione, aunque junto a Harry prometió no mencionar el tema.

Pero Ron lo había notado clase tras clase por un par de días y no pudo evitar hacer el comentario en la primera oportunidad que tuvo con sus compañeros.

-¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que falta algo?, ahora hay un tanto más de armonía entre las casas, incluso los chicos "Sly" saludan y son amables, pero Snape se amargo aún más.

-¿Por qué será?- dijo Harry disimulando.

-Porque le quitaron su tesoro más preciado.

-¿Ah, si?- volvió a intervenir Harry lanzando una mirada de complicidad hacia Hermione que el pelirrojo no notó-. ¿Qué tesoro?

-Draco, Draco Malfoy- enfatizó.

-Eso puede ser beneficioso, imaginen sin Draco nosotros podríamos dominar en el colegio, todos nos respetarían, harían nuestras labores y conseguiríamos todo lo que nos propusiéramos.

-Lo único que vas a conseguir es que te expulsen- dijo Hermione susamente irritada, tomó sus pertenencias y salió de la habitación.

Ante la atónita partida de su amiga, Harry le dio vueltas al asunto y aunque Ron quedo insatisfecho con las explicaciones sobre la inesperada "desaparición" del rubio Malfoy.

-A lo mejor se enfermó- comentó Harry- comentó Harry, esperando callar en vano a su amigo.

-No creo eso, su padre ya se hubiera aparecido para notificarlo- reflexionó sobre la situación-. A lo mejor envió una lechuza- después de un incómodo silencio Harry protestó:

-No sé Ron, no me importa Malfoy, prefiero concentrarme en el ensayo para Snape, él si es de cuidado, aunque quisiera saber ¿quién se convertirá en su favorito?

-Al menos tú no- afirmó Weasley.

Esos primeros días fueron complicados para Hermione, en las noches a solas solía escapar de la sala común para encerrarse en los baños y llorar tranquila, era el único desahogo que le servía, hasta que llegaba Myrtle a perturbarla.

-Te lo dije, él sólo iba a jugar y tú tan tonta como eres le creíste.

-¡Lárgate!, deja de recordármelo.

Al final terminaba tan cansada que volvía a su habitación y lograba conciliar el sueño un par de horas.

Pero la culpa la acompañaba al ver el asiento desocupado de Draco, en el comedor, en las clases; constantemente lo soñaba reclamándole que mientras ella gozaba del confort de Hogwarts, él sufría estando en Durmstrang.

El despertador había sonado hacia media hora, los chicos se vistieron y comenzaron a reunirse en el Gran Comedor para desayunar. A Ron y Harry se les hizo extraño que Hermione no estuviera allí, puesto que se destacaba por su puntualidad, decidieron esperarla unos momentos más, pero Ron se preocupó así que decidió buscarla.

-Voy por ella, guárdale un poco de comida.

Harry asintió, mientras Ron se dirigía a los dormitorios femeninos, no le entusiasmaba la idea de de invadir su privacidad, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que su amiga se encontraba bien.

-¿Hermione?- le habló mientras subía por las escaleras- ¿estás bien?- la chica salió apresuradamente, logrando dos efectos en Ron, lo espantó, lo supo porque el chico soltó un gritito y por otro lado lo sonrojo, ya que se apareció envuelta en un par de toallas.

-Ay, perdón Ron, no te escuché, se me hizo tarde, los iba a ver en clase.

Ya veo, Harry te guardó algo para que desayunes, ¿te vemos en el salón?

-Sí, aunque antes podrías ayudarme a guardar esos libros y un poco de pergamino para la clase de Snape.

-Ok- mientras lo hacía, Hermione terminaba de arreglarse, el pelirrojo encontró unos textos que hablaban sobre Durmstrang y no pudo evitar hacer comentarios al respecto-. ¿Piensas matricularte en Durmstrang?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?- sonaba confundida, pero luego fingió-. No, sólo quería informarme un poco, ya sabes.

-¿Crees que Draco estudié ahora allí?

-Pues si es eso no sobreviviría mucho, es un ambiente hostil, por lo que leí.

-Quisiera ser testigo de ello- sonrió Ron con cierta malicia.

El trío llegó a las mazmorras para su clase de Pociones, en la entrada se toparon con Crabbe y Goyle, quienes tratando de heredar el puesto de Draco molestaban a Neville, por "interponerse" en su camino. El Gryffindor incapaz de defenderse comenzó a lloriquear, Ron salió en su rescate apuntando con su varita a los abusivos, sin saber qué hechizo utilizar, lo provocaron.

-¿Vamos Weasley!, a rescatar a Longbottom- de pronto callaron y fingieron ser brutalmente amenazados-. No, nos hagas daño.

Y con justa razón, Severus Snape sorprendió al pelirrojo.

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, Weasley, y 10 puntos menos Potter.

-¿Por qué?,- protestó el chico de cabello azabache- ¡No hice nada!

-Por eso, porque pudo ocurrir un accidente. A clase.

La frustración de los Gryffindors fue evidente, era claro que la ausencia de de Draco dejaba un espacio para quien quisiera reemplazarlo, pero las consecuencias también serian graves para quien se atreviera.


	31. Chapter 31

31. Cuarto año

El cuarto año inició con un anuncio de Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts en el Gran Comedor, todo después de una suculenta cena. Filch lo interrumpió:

-Están listos- dijo con una tonta sonrisa.

-Excelente-. Fue cuando pidió silencio para ser escuchado, aclarándose la garganta, se levantó frente a estudiantes y profesores-. Como bien notaron tenemos invitados que nos acompañaran durante todo el ciclo escolar, esto se debe a un evento especial, el Torneo de los Tres Magos, la competición mágica que reúne a los tres colegios más importantes de Europa: las hermosas señoritas de Beauxbatons, a cargo de Madame Maxime.

Las jovencitas hicieron su aparición, elegantes, altivas con sus trajes azulados, pasearon por la estancia causando suspiros y envidia de algunas chicas locales, lanzando mariposas que se desvanecían en el aire en un sutil estallido de chispas azules, miradas coquetas y una magnifica coreografía lograron su entrada triunfal seguidas de su altísima directora que sorprendió y causó comentarios de más de uno. Los silbidos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar, las Beauxbatons agradecieron con una delicada reverencia y tomaron su lugar.

Dumbledore encantado de ver a su colega, dio un beso en la gran mano y corrió a su estrado para introducir a los siguientes visitantes.

-Bien, bien- comentó entusiasmado el anciano- es un momento emotivo, pero más importante es anunciar al Colegio Durmstrang a cargo de Igor Karkarov.

Todos guardaron silencio. Voltearon a la puerta que se abrió con un estrepitoso sonido metálico. Los jóvenes altos, musculosos y un tanto mal encarados marcharon por el centro de la sala haciendo una rutina de movimientos enérgicos con la ayuda de un bastón que al chocar contra el piso sacaba chispas rojas, todo se realizaba con perfecta sincronía, rapidez y disciplina. Unos chicos corrieron para realizar unos básicos ejercicios de acrobacia para concluir con unos dragones de fuego que desaparecieron en el aire.

Sin excepción todos voltearon a ver al director Karkarov enfundado en su levita color marfil. Mantenía un semblante oscuro, al igual que los estudiantes que le acompañaban. Hubo dos en particular que levantaron polémica, el primero Viktor Krum, reconocido jugador de Quidditch por la selección de Bulgaria, soltero, atlético. Reunía todas las características que fascinaban a mujeres y los hombres admiraban y el primero en hacerlo notar fue Ron Weasley.

-Es él, Viktor Krum, aquí.

-Límpiate la baba- dijeron sus hermanos desde el otro lado de la mesa-. Tú también, Granger, hasta pálida te pusiste. La verdad era que Hermione estaba a punto de un shock y el motivo estaba pasando a su lado: Draco Malfoy.

Viktor pasó a un segundo plano cuando apareció el rubio, el ex Slytherin, el cambio físico era sorprendente, más alto, inmutable, unos rasgos afilados, pero no por ello menos atractivos, su conjunto de piel marrón, resaltaba la blancura de su piel, sus ojos fríos de color gris no miraron a nadie, se detuvo junto a sus compañeros esperando instrucciones.

-Dumbledore- saludo entusiasta Karkarov-. Cuánto tiempo, henos aquí, listos para disputar otro título. Espero que no te decepcione el saber que mis chicos han sido debidamente entrenados para tal momento de gloria. Los tuyos en cambio parecen muy, muy ¿cuál es la palabra? ¿enclenques?

-Ah, nada de eso, son buenos jóvenes, ya lo verás, ¡Hogwarts!- gritó entusiasmado a su escuela, de pie, entretengamos a nuestros invitados lo mejor que podamos. Maestro por favor, como si fuera director de una orquesta empezó a mover las manos, en lo alto del Gran comedor apareció la letra de una melodía que los chicos comenzaron a cantar improvisadamente, sin coordinación, sin entonación, algunos incluso se sentían avergonzados de que los otros colegios tuvieran que presenciar tal momento.

Tanto profesores como los directores de ambas escuelas, lucían desconcertados, hubo quien murmuró con sorna, o como las chicas Beauxbatons que lanzaron sonrisitas.

-¿En verdad estudiaban aquí?- preguntó un corpulento y apuesto estudiante a Draco, en su lengua.

-Si, afortunadamente mi padre rectificó- dijo sin dar mayor explicación.

Al terminar la bochornosa actuación, recibieron un aplauso por cortesía. No deseaban comenzar a enemistarse tan pronto, ya habría tiempo para ello en las pruebas.

-He aquí el Cáliz de Fuego- anunció el director mostrando una gran copa brillante se develó ante la audiencia sorprendida-. El Cáliz seleccionará a un candidato de cada colegio como representante para el torneo, quien triunfé se llenará de gloria y fama, pero tengan en cuenta antes de anotar su nombre que implica un reto, inteligencia, habilidades. Mucha suerte.

Los Slytherin asediaron a Draco con preguntas, importantes e inútiles, en su formación había aprendido a dar respuestas concretas, sin ser irrespetuoso, ir directo al grano. También le enseñaron a tener paciencia, pero era difícil cuando sus ex compañeros querían escuchar los morbosos detalles de su salida del Colegio.

-Anda Draquito, ¿no me vas a contar?- insistió Pansy Parkinson, coqueteándole-. Debe ser terrible estar en Durmstrang, pero sin embargo se notan los resultados.

-Así es- estaba decidido a cortar la conversación de inmediato de manera amarga, sin embargo vio a Krum pasar y lo llamó-. ¡Krum!, ¿estás ocupado?

-Quiero en…entrenar- se esforzó en hablar como el resto de los chicos allí.

-Pensaba hacer lo mismo, vamos. Adiós Pansy.

Draco pudo escabullirse sin salir mal parado de la situación.

Hermione pasaba días complicados, se le notaba molesta, más celosa de su tiempo que de lo común, se encerraba en su cuarto, ni siquiera deseaba estar en la biblioteca para evitar toparse con el rubio. Harry podía comprenderla, pero no la excusaba y se lo hizo saber.

-Tienes que hacerle frente a esto, no puedes esconderte durante todo el año.

-Sí, sí puedo- comentó con orgullo.

-Seguro él ya lo olvido- Harry trataba al mismo tiempo de animarla-. Anda, ¿cómo voy a explicar tu ausencia a los demás?

-Por lo que sé nunca he sido muy popular no creo que lo noten. Y por si quieres un pretexto, estoy pasando por cambios, al igual que tú, ese es suficiente motivo- su tono era defensivo.

Tu conducta deja mucho más que desear que la de él- salió de la habitación, decepcionado, y esperando que sus palabras sirvieran de reflexión a su amiga.


	32. Chapter 32

32. Intercambio de palabras

El ánimo crecía conforme los días avanzaban, el torneo cada vez era más cercano, pero aún más el momento de conocer a los competidores, para las chicas Beauxbatons era claro que la más digna para representarlas era Fleur Delacour, una hermosa veela por parte abuela, por el resto humana, sin embargo y apresar de su belleza proyectada en su hermoso cabellos plateado y ojos azules, era despectiva y criticona sobre Hogwarts y no le importaba hacerlo notar a los anfitriones.

La mayor parte del tiempo se dedicaba a practicar y enseñar el arte de la magia a su hermana menor Gabrielle. Algunas chicas la miraban estupefactas, con ira, tal vez, pero ninguna se atrevía a abordarla.

-Hermione no comas tan rápido, te puedes enfermar- dijo Ginny Weasley- ¿tienes prisa?

-Sí, eso, eso es…olvide unos pergaminos. Ya me voy- se levantó con torpeza y salió de la estancia.

-Actúa muy extraño, siempre con prisas o escondiéndose, sabía que un día llegaría a estar loca, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto, ahora deberé buscar a otra persona que me ayude con las tareas- se quejó Ron-. Que mierda.

Pero Harry que se encontraba presente conocía la razón a la perfección: Draco Malfoy y algunos de sus compañeros estaban entrando al Gran Comedor, sus ropas ya no eran tan ostentosas, ni abrigadoras. Para las mujeres era un espectáculo verlos comer.

Comenzaban con un vaso de jugo y algunas frutas del bosque, a los que seguía un buen plato de alguna carne o guisado y un trozo generoso de pan. Comían en orden, como si se tratara de un autentico ejército, como buenos compañeros, conversaban en su lengua natal, de repente lanzaban una sonora y muy masculina carcajada. Aunque también muy atractivos eran las Beauxbatons y algunas Sly, las que se sentían con el derecho a hablarles, las primeras por su condición de igualdad como "invitadas"; las segundas por Draco, a quien no dejaban de acosar, viéndose obligado a presentarles a algunas chicas, pero era firme en su decisión de no hacer lo mismo con Viktor Krum, que por su condición de jugador internacional debía mantenerse discreto.

-No, si quieres hablarle hazlo, pero yo no voy a intervenir, únicamente puedo decirte que no lo interrumpas, él puede ser muy amable, pero si lo molestas no le va a importar ignorarte, Pansy.

Debido a las restricciones, eran únicamente los mayores quienes tenían el derecho de participar, muchos se molestaron, pero otros cuantos no deseando exponerse al peligro, participarían como espectadores apoyando a su favorito.

Hermione se encontraba leyendo, desde una banca colocada para apreciar a los candidatos colocar sus nombres en el legendario Cáliz. Se sentía protegida por la oscuridad de la sala, iluminada tenuemente por una luz azul. Una multitud acompañó a Cedric Diggory a colocar su pergamino. El galán se acercó, arrojó el trozo de papel, todo quedó en silencio hasta que pareció quemarse, luego el estruendo y aplausos.

Momentos después entraron los gemelos Weasley con una poción en la mano, dispuestos a beberla para confundir al Cáliz y así entrar a la competencia.

-No va a funcionar- declaró Hermione burlona.

-¿Ah, no?, ¿por qué, sabelotodo?- preguntaron los pelirrojos.

-Fácil, porque Dumbledore trazó la línea de la edad y ustedes con su magia no lo pueden engañar.

-Ya veremos- dijeron confiados y bebieron como si estuvieran sedientos, cruzaron la línea sin problemas y depositaron sus nombres victoriosos, todos aplaudieron, pero pronto siguieron unos gritos y risas al ver como los gemelos salían despedidos por el aire, al aterrizar estaban convertidos en unos ancianos, se entablaron en una discusión verbal a la que siguió una lucha a golpes. Los estudiantes se mostraban entusiasmados e incitaban a la pelea. Hermione, por su parte se sumió en su libro nuevamente, ya que todo ese show le parecía ridículo.

-Tontos- se dijo a sí misma.

La sala entera se calló cuando Viktor Krum apareció, detrás de él un grupo de Durmstrang incluido Draco; el atleta hizo lo suyo, no sin antes echar un vistazo a su alrededor, miró a Granger y a Malfoy mirándole también.

-¿La conoces?, deberías hablar con ella- sugirió al rubio.

-No, no sé de qué podría hablar con ella- comentó con cierta indiferencia.

Era claro para todos, incluso para sus antiguos compañeros Crabbe y Goyle el cambio gestado en Malfoy, ya no era el chico que gustaba de hacer bromas pesadas utilizando a sus compañeros, ni el niño caprichoso que se enojaba si sus planes eran estropeados, ni siquiera era el que juraba venganza o insultaba a muggles o impuros por igual. Ahora era una persona útil, capaz, inteligente.

-En tu ausencia hemos fastidiado a Potter, sabíamos que era tu deseo- expresó Crabbe sumamente emocionado.

-Ah, bien- se limitó a contestar Draco.

Pero ignorando su poco entusiasmo quisieron impresionarlo aún más.

-Si, si- era el turno de Goyle-. Lo mejor fue el día que logramos que a Weasley le brotaran pelos por todas partes y Potter se contagió al no poder hacer nada. Ambos estuvieron en enfermería dos días. No lo hubiéramos logrado sin tus enseñanzas.

-Un gran logro, seguramente- comentó Malfoy-. De ahora en adelante agradecería que dejaran de contarme esto, ya no soy parte de Slytherin, así que sólo me interesa lo que tenga que ver con el Torneo.

-Como digas- dijeron al unísono.

Sin más que añadir, se retiró de la estancia, para reunirse con sus compañeros en el Gran Comedor para escuchar los nombres de los seleccionados.

Draco jamás había explicado a sus compañeros el por qué del cambio de Colegio, ellos lo respetaban, y después de tanto tiempo no le encontraba sentido, pero no deseaba que su presencia en Hogwarts despertara habladurías, por sus padres, por su persona y por Granger a quien había perdonado, al igual que asumía su responsabilidad del asunto.

Desde su llegada la había visto unas cuantas veces; desde que se había enterado de que la sede del Torneo sería su antigua escuela, se preocupo, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal evento, se preguntaba constantemente cómo se vería Hermione, ¿sería la niña nerd y poco agraciada?, ¿tendría novio?, ¿cómo reaccionaría al verlo?

Esa y otras preguntas se formulaban en su mente, ahora que parecía que Viktor se había dado cuenta, pero no tenía ya nada que hablar con ella o sobre ella.

Fue una sorpresa para todos saber que en tal ocasión no iba a haber tres participantes, sino cuatro: Fleur, Viktor, Cedric y ni más ni menos que Harry Potter. Después de tener una charla con los chicos los dejaron volver a sus respectivas habitaciones antes de que comenzaran a ser asediados por la prensa y la presión de las pruebas.

Hermione caminaba con Ron en búsqueda de Harry, pero los chicos se hicieron de palabras, y reclamos por la supuesta "traición" de Harry al no querer decirle su truco para engañar al Cáliz.

-No fui, yo, jamás lo haría, y menos sin consultarte.

-Claro- respondió Ron con ironía, siempre queriendo ser el centro de atención, y yo tu bufón.

Los Gryffindor se fueron por caminos separados dejando a Hermione a mitad de las escaleras, que la llevaron cerca de las mazmorras, escuchó pasos y voces, pero trato de ignorarlos, de pronto se topó con Viktor Krum, soltó un grito, pero no se movió.

-Hola, ¿estás bien?- le dijo el joven-, ¿te perdiste?

-Algo así, en mi propio colegio, pero dicen que Hogwarts encierra muchos misterios- de repente se interrumpió al pensar lo idiota que seguro se veía, a él no podían interesarle aquellas historias-. Disculpa.

-Quizá podrías darme un recorrido, mientras me hablas de todos los secretos de este lugar- le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, y después se alejó.


	33. Chapter 33

33. Entrevistas y algo más

No hubo remedio se decidió que el joven Potter participará en la competencias, a regañadientes, la opinión en Hogwarts se dividió, los Gryffindor lo apoyaban incondicionalmente (exceptuando a Ron, que se sentía traicionado); el resto eran fieles a Cedric el legítimo competidor.

Los Slytherin no se cansaban de recriminárselo, incluso mandaron a hacer botones con leyendas en su contra, palabras como "impostor" y "Potter apesta" era usual escucharlas por los corredores. Las apuestas no se hicieron esperar, todos daban como perdedor al más joven de los participantes.

Hermione le daba ánimos a Harry para que no hiciera caso ante las acusaciones o los comentarios.

-Son unos imbéciles- no se cansaba de repetírselo. Tú debes concentrarte o renunciar a ello.

-¿Cómo?, yo jamás quise estar en algo así- se tomó un momento para reflexionar- al menos no en cuarto año. Ni siquiera sé cuáles pueden ser las pruebas, sé qué puedo morir, y no estoy preparado para ello, pero tampoco quiero ser humillado.

-Ya pensaremos en algo, no te angusties- lo abrazó para calmar su ansiedad. Al mismo tiempo se percató que a lo lejos pasaba Malfoy y Krum; el primero indiferente, el segundo, quizá un tanto dolido, porque no lo había buscado después de esa primera plática, ahora pensaría que tenía un romance con Harry.

Los visitantes e incluso los competidores locales decidieron que era más sencillo enfrentarse a cualquier reto del Torneo, que a las incomodas preguntas de la reportera Rita Skeeter, era mentirosa, insolente, y ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de escribir por su propia mano, sino que encargaba el trabajo a su pluma mágica.

-Entonces -se aclaró la garganta y siguió narrando los hechos-. El joven Potter en cuyos ojos soñadores se ve el miedo, desea ganar la competencia para aumentar su gloria y de paso afianzar su relación con la no tan simpática señorita Granger, la cual cabe aclarar se ha negado a dar su opinión al respecto. Excelente- finalizó-, será una primera plana espectacular. Te enviaré una copia, querido.

Fleur tampoco cantó victoria al respecto, ya que Rita la molesto respecto a su no tan acertada pronunciación, "niña, pero cómo es posible que vengas a un país sin conocer el idioma", esas habían sido sus palabras exactas, no tienes oportunidad en la competencia, lo único que puedes conseguir aquí además de una muerte prematura sería un marido, yo elegiría la segunda opción, para eso si tienes potencial. Un tanto ofendida la chica se había dado la vuelta y suspendido la entrevista, no sin antes propinar un golpe al camarógrafo.

-¿Captaste su expresión de furia?- el hombre asintió, Rita le sonrió con satisfacción, como si su trabajo fuera agotador y esas tomas le devolvieran la esperanza-. Bien, se queda para la edición, deberá ir con una nota al pie con algo como "Vanidosa y déspota, no le interesa la prueba más que el propio cuidado de su cabello".

-El siguiente- gritó el camarógrafo quien también desempeñaba el papel de asistente. Cedrig Diggory.

-¡Vaya!- se sorprendió Rita-. Hermoso, podrías ser modelo, ¿qué otras habilidades escondes además de esa sonrisa seductora?

El chico deseaba contestar, pero la bruja lo interrumpió sacando un nuevo trozo de pergamino y con una pregunta tan directa que lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Qué se siente ser opacado por Harry Potter?

-¿Perdón?- fue su respuesta, como si se hubiera equivocado al escuchar, de paso se había sonrojado, lo cual alentó a la rubia y maliciosa periodista a seguir.

-Anda, querido no seas tímido, no me digas que no sientes envidia de que Harry Potter robe la atención, bien sabes que podría ser tu momento, ¿tienes algún truco para ponerte en ventaja?, ¿cuáles son tus planes para derrotarlo?

-¿Qué?- comentó aún confundido, finalmente decidió retirarse-. No puedo continuar con esto. Discúlpeme- tras una reverencia, como todo un caballero se retiró.

-Suerte- dijo a Viktor Krum, la siguiente víctima, le dio una palmadita en la espalda a manera de aliento-. La vas a necesitar.

El joven ingreso al cuartito de las entrevistas con precaución, había observado a lo lejos y parecía que todos salían disgustados de allí, pero él era sereno, se prometió no disgustarse, estaba un tanto acostumbrado a la atención y entrevistas por parte de los medios, ya que en numerosas ocasiones había concedido entrevistas por ser parte de la selección búlgara.

-Buenas tardes- saludó a la mujer que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en mirarlo a los ojos.

-Toma asiento- sacó nuevamente su pluma que flotaba en el aire en espera de escribir unas líneas mordaces a las que su dueña la estaba acostumbrando. Entonces comenzó a dictar:

-"Sus ojos miran hacia el infinito, pero no piensan en las pruebas del Torneo, sino en Hermione Granger, que sigue empeñada en ignorarlo, pues prefiere un romance con Potter, pero a él (Viktor) parece no importarle, pues se encuentra convencido de poder conquistarla con una gran exhibición en cada una de sus pruebas…sin contar que es musculoso y ante eso ninguna chica se resiste y Potter no lo puede superar…"- continuó con un par de párrafos adicionales y finalmente mirando si coincidia su descripción con la de su texto le dirigió una gran sonrisa y pasó su lengua por sus rojos labios.

-Por favor levántate para unas fotos- dijo apresurándolo, ante su falta de cooperación el fotógrafo lo jaló con temor a ser golpeado, ya que en realidad Krum si era musculoso, al menos en eso no se había equivocado Skeeter. Recibió unos cuantos flashazos directamente al rostro que le incomodaron.

-Bueno es todo- finalizó la bruja-. Gracias por tu cooperación. Te veré en la prueba- le mando un beso el cual agradeció no contemplar debido a que aún no se recuperaba de la vista.

Hermione se encontraba caminando con unos libros en la mano, parecía apurada, tratando de saber hacia dónde dirigirse, de repente se detenía y hojeaba un libro al azar, sin fijarse tropezó con una piedra y cayó, sin imaginarlo era observada por Krum, que corrió en su auxilio. Le tendió la mano.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- comentó sumamente preocupado, a la par que recogía los libros-. No es recomendable leer mientras caminas.

-Lo sé, perdón, estaba leyendo sobre drago…- se interrumpió como si cometiera una indiscreción.

-¿Dragones?, ¿te interesan?- dijo el chico mientras caminaban sin rumbo-. Yo sé mucho sobre dragones.

-Es bueno saberlo, no debería meterme en eso, pero me agradas y de eso se trata la primera prueba: dragones.

-Gracias, pero ese asunto no me preocupa. Debes saber que en mi país no somos muy afectivos, somos más bien directos y es por eso y espero no te moleste que te pregunte si es verdad que tienes una relación con Potter.

Granger enrojeció, y bajo la mirada hacia la mano de Krum que sostenía el diario "Profeta", que ya había revisado por la mañana, se enfureció, y contestó:

-Así que lo leíste, pues deberías saber que esa mujer es una experta en publicar mentiras y difamaciones, Harry y yo somos buenos amigos, es todo, y me preocupo por él tanto como por Ron y otros.

-¿Otros?, ¿eso me incluye?- dijo acercándose, pero ella evidentemente se alejó, sin embargo, él fue insistente, ¿te molestaría si te pido un beso de buena suerte?, es simplemente que quizá no sepa de todos los talentos de Potter, y puede que me sienta en desventaja.

Ella sonrió y dudo por un momento de la petición un tanto extraña y atrevida, pero al final se decidió y se alzó de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-No- dijo él desaprobando la acción de la chica-. Repítelo, pero esta vez hazlo bien.

Entonces y obedeciendo más a sus impulsos que a la razón, Hermione le dio un beso en la boca, nada en extremo apasionado, sólo un beso, para él era la señal de que tenía una oportunidad; para ella la de recordar que tenía la capacidad de olvidarse de su pasado y sentir atracción por otros.

Pero para Draco que los observaba detrás de un árbol significaba el renacimiento de un sentimiento que creía enterrado y quizá el inicio de una rivalidad con Viktor Krum.


	34. Chapter 34

34. ¿Quieres ir al baile?

Estaba de mal humor, no tenía ganas de saber sobre el Torneo, apoyaría a Krum, pero si no se equivocaba ya estaba muy bien acompañado por Granger, se dio cuenta de que la chica le había deseado suerte. En otras circunstancias le hubiera preocupado el que su compañero pasará la prueba con rapidez, aquella que ponía a práctica en cada partido, pero ahora deseaba que el dragón lo aplastará o por lo menos dejará una enorme cicatriz en su perfecto cuerpo, pero fueron sólo necesarios unos minutos para que se librara de la prueba con únicamente un rasguño.

Vio que Hermione lo abrazaba discretamente en la carpa de competidores, sin duda, estaría todo el día de malhumor.

Los chicos se dieron un respiro, festejando; relatando con efusión y a detalle la actuación de Krum, todos concluían en la brillantez y entusiasmo del protagonista. Fue Karkarov quien había decretado que la tarde sería libre; así que decidieron ir por unas bebidas a Hogsmeade. Para Viktor era una victoria un tanto amarga, no deseaba celebrar, ya que Hermione había rechazado su invitación a acompañarlo.

-Debo estar con Harry- se limitó a contestar.

Ahora estaba allí tomando de más, sumido en sus pensamientos, precisamente se preguntaba por qué estaría haciendo la chica; su estado era un tanto melancólico, estaba dudoso si continuar insistiendo a la Gryffindor o buscar alguna candidata, ya que se sabía deseado por otras. Fue así que se acercó a Draco Malfoy, que seguro conocía algo más sobre Hermione, sin más lanzó la pregunta:

-¿Qué opinas de Hermione?

-¿Perdón?- dijo Draco como si no hubiera captado, sin embargo, respondió con otra pregunta- ¿algo en especial que quieras saber?, no la conozco demasiado. Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que es muy inteligente, como una biblioteca, ya que se la pasa metida allí, y bueno físicamente ha cambiado, ¿tienes interés en ella?

-La verdad es que sí- confesó bajo los efectos de su bebida-. Es diferente a las demás, no me acosa, al contrario se mantiene lejos de mí.

-Bueno, ¿no te dice algo su actitud?- comentó un tanto malicioso-. Quizá no te quiera a su lado, además dudo que sus amigos, ya los conoces Potter y el pelirrojo Weasley la "liberen" fácilmente, por ejemplo, ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

-Con Potter, festejando- dijo el musculoso búlgaro, casi estrellando su copa contra la mesa de madera, el color empezó a encender sus mejillas-. Gracias, me has ayudado bastante.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros, en el fondo sólo trataba de proteger a Krum, eran buenos camaradas, pero por otra parte le molestaba su creciente atención con la fémina, era como si él nunca hubiera existido para Granger. Y si bien, estaban separados por la distancia, el tiempo y la posición social, pareciera que ella no lo notará y se empeñara en mantenerlo alejado.

Dumbledore se encargó de tener una charla "casual" con el joven Malfoy, después de que se anunciara el baile de Navidad, el evento tradicional del Torneo de los Tres Magos, por el cual todos mostraron interés.

Algunos varones se mostraron escépticos y reacios a aprender a bailar. Pero sin duda, aquello que mortificaba más la experiencia era el buscar pareja y por tradición eran los varones quienes se encargaban de ello; para algunos sería sencillo ya tenían novia o eran demasiado galanes. Para Draco, Dumbledore tenía una "sorpresa", que habría de revelar en una conversación.

-Pasa Draco, toma asiento- el director recordó la última vez que el rubio había entrado a la oficina, con sus padres, con Hermione, ese día él mismo le había informado que se encontraba expulsado. Ahora al igual que en tal ocasión se encontraba un poco desconcertado-. No me culpes por tener curiosidad- continuó el anciano haciendo una breve pausa- sobre cómo te ha ido, el cambio es asombroso. Te pido disculpas, también si le he hecho algunas preguntas a Igor, básicamente me ha contado las dificultades en los primeros días, que te costaba levantarte temprano o hacer los quehaceres.

-Así es, lo más complicado fue el idioma, aunque mis compañeros mostraron la mejor disposición para ayudarme, son muy cálidos, a pesar de la rudeza que causan a simple vista.

-Seguramente tus padres están orgullosos, aunque seguro ha sido difícil la distancia, sobretodo para tu madre Narcisa, alguna vez vino a pedirme que te permitiera volver, dime Draco, ¿has considerado regresar a Hogwarts?

Él chico se veía desconcertado, no sabía a dónde quería llegar Dumbledore, entonces decidió ser directo.

-No, usted me expulsó- dijo a manera de reproche.

-Eran otros tiempos yo era joven e inexperto- afirmó bromeando- pero en ese momento fue la decisión correcta y he ante mí el gran resultado.

-Puede ser, pero ¿Por qué de repente cambiaria de decisión?

-Porque tú me harías un gran favor y de paso demostrarías que te has convertido en un gran hombre.

-Al grano- Draco estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

El director fue preciso-. Invita a la señorita Granger al Baile de Navidad- logró que el chico mostrara un semblante pálido.

-No- fue lo primero que dijo, antes de añadir más detalles-, seguramente sabe que ella me ha estado evitando y parece que hay al menos una persona que la va a invitar.

-Ah, si Viktor; bueno a veces hay que demostrar quiénes somos y cuánto valemos, me parece que te subestimas-. Sin más Dumbledore abandonó su despacho dejando a un Draco sumido en sus pensamientos ¿volver a Hogwarts?, no sería mala idea después de todo.

Desde lejos admiraban la facilidad con que los Durmstrang conseguían pareja, "las bonitas se están acabando" les habían comentado los gemelos Weasley a su hermano y a Harry; quienes aún no se armaban de valor. Decidieron espera un par de días y planear su estrategia.

Quien no iba a esperar era Viktor, que se veía acosado por un grupo cada vez más creciente de jovencitas, lo cual no le daba la oportunidad de platicar con Hermione. Mientras caminaba con su grupo de compañeros les pidió distraer a las desesperadas mujeres, quienes lucían encantadas con la atención de los guapos hombres. Así Krum se escabulló y llegó a la biblioteca, donde seguramente hallaría a "su chica". no iba a darle vueltas al asunto sería directo, y de la respuesta dependería si seguir o alejarse definitivamente de ella.

Cuando entró vio a Draco frente a ella, pero mantuvo su distancia, así que no pudo escuchar lo que conversaban, pero no parecía ser nada agradable, ya que Draco se levantó y azotó la silla, su rostro demostraba ira, en el camino hacia la salida se detuvo y miró a Krum, después, sin importarle pasó a su lado empujándolo. Viktor fue hacia donde Hermione, que gritó:

-¡Te he dicho que te largues!

-¿Segura?- preguntó Krum, y ella instintivamente necesito ser abrazada, asi que se puso de pie.

Mientras él la consolaba, no pudo detener la necesidad de interrogarla sobre qué había pasado.

-Me invitó al baile, ¿sabes?, entonces removió algunas situaciones pasadas, que no vale la pena mencionar.

-¿Qué le contestaste?- su tono era un tanto de preocupación, probablemente era inútil que le propusiera ir al baile.

-Le dije que ya tenía pareja- él se sintió decepcionado, pero pronto Hermione le devolvió la esperanza- le dije que iría contigo, él se quedó sin habla, y fue entonces que ella hizo la pregunta-: ¿Quieres ir al baile?


	35. Chapter 35

35. Baile, chicos, propuestas.

Aquellos que no asistirían al baile comenzaron a hacer sus maletas para pasar las fiestas en familia, mientras en el castillo se hacían los preparativos para el gran evento. Harry y Ron aún no conseguían pareja, se sentían simplemente un par de inútiles y desesperados buscaban sus opciones finales.

Los gemelos se burlaban de Ron, ya tenía suficiente con tener que ir con la horrible levita de "gala" que su madre le había enviado como para tener que soportar ir con alguien poco agraciada, así que descaradamente se le insinuó a Hermione durante una clase.

-Hey, Hermione, tu eres una chica, ¿no quieres ir al baile?

Evidentemente molesta por ser utilizada como último recurso dejo en claro su actual situación.

-No Ron, alguien ya me invitó, de hecho hubo otras propuestas también, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión, eres mi amigo, espero te quedé claro. Ahora me voy a terminar otros deberes- sin más explicación salió del lugar. Últimamente se le veía más alejada de ellos.

Lo que todos ignoraban es que la chica se pasaba algunas tardes al lado de Viktor, cumpliendo su promesa de mostrarle algunos de los secretos del legendario castillo de Hogwarts.

-Es impresionante, no lo hubiera imaginado, me encanta- eran algunas de las palabras que solía utilizar para mostrar su fascinación con todo aquello que le mostraba Hermione. Aunque lo que más seguía cautivándolo era ella misma, le parecía tan delicada y ahora comenzaba a mostrar interés en él; y aunque sabía que había tenido un pasado con Draco, no le importaba, se la estaba ganando. De repente y a pesar de su timidez se atrevía a tomarla de la mano, abrazarla e incluso le daba besos en la frente, en las mejillas y en la comisura de los labios. La chica llegaba a sentir culpa porque sabía que eso no podría ser duradero, y aunque lo apreciaba no dejaba de pensar en el rubio y su inesperada proposición, preguntándose constantemente si hubiera sido una buena opción aceptarlo.

Cuando Viktor la veía absorta, sabía que se trataba de esa clase de temas y trataba de ganarse nuevamente su atención.

-Necesito ir al pueblo para que hagan unas composturas a mi traje de gala, ¿quieres acompañarme?- preguntó sonriendo, esperanzado.

-Ah, si, yo también quiero ir, hay unos regalos que quiero comprar. Podemos dejar tu traje con Madame Malkins, es experta en ropa de caballeros.

-Me rechazó, me odia- era lo que se repetía Draco de mal humor, ¿Qué había fallado?, y ahora también lo sabía Viktor Krum, pero ¿qué le veía?, seguramente la fama, para una sangre sucia un jugador internacional era un premio.

Ahora tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de volver a Hogwarts, su madre estaría entusiasmada. Decidió ir a donde Dumbledore y plantearle la situación, no podía ser esa la única manera de permitírsele estar en el colegio. Podría ser útil en otras actividades. Llevaría a cualquier otra chica al baile, incluso estaría dispuesto a rechazar a Pansy que no dejaba de hacer insinuaciones a sus amigas de en qué momento y de qué manera Draco le sugeriría que fueran pareja. Pero estaba consciente que Pansy no le serviría para causarle celos a la Gryffindor, en otras circunstancias quizá funcionaria.

Indignado se levantó decidido para ir a ver a Dumbledore y ponerlo en su lugar, no iba a jugar con él, así que presuroso subió por las escaleras que lo llevarían al despacho del director, en ese momento no le importaba entrar y hacer una escena digna de un drama adolescente, o quizá del antiguo y caprichoso Draco.

La puesta estaba abierta como si lo estuviera esperando, incluso cuando lo vio tranquilamente sentado, le ofreció una taza de té para "tranquilizarlo"; pero Draco lo dejó con la bebida en la mano ya que empezó a vociferar:

-Se lo dije, me iba a rechazar y lo hizo de la peor manera. Me humilló, más que eso, me… me hizo sentir que al lado de Krum no valgo nada, ella ya no piensa en mí, y ahora si me disculpa iré a ver si queda alguien con quien ir.

Casi en la puerta Draco escuchó cuando Dumbledore tranquilamente le hacía una pregunta que lo alteró aún más.

-¿Te has esforzado lo suficiente?, no me estoy burlando- se adelantó al ver la furia en sus ojos aquellos ojos grisáceos, puede que la señorita Granger sólo necesite un motivo para aclarar el panorama.

-Sabe, estoy harto, traté de ser amable, le di su espacio cuando sentí que fue necesario, pero no voy a ceder más sólo por sus caprichos, o sólo porque piense que mi madre se encuentra desesperada por tenerme cerca, si algo me ha enseñado Durmstrang es que un hombre debe hacer sacrificios y yo voy a mantener mi dignidad intacta. Con su permiso- sin más salió de la oficina del director que simplemente se quedó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Ahora tenía la certeza, Draco era otro.

Tuvieron que conformarse con chicas sencillas como las gemelas Patil, después del rechazo "sutil" por parte de Cho Chang hacia Harry, y la estrepitosa huída de Ron al enfrentarse a Fleur. Harry se sentía resignado, aunque le animaba verse tan bien en el espejo, lo cual no sucedía con Ron, que se expresó con desagrado sobre la "porquería" que llevaba puesta, estaba predispuesto a que su noche sería desagradable y deseaba que fuera para todos igual. Aunque muy en el fondo se confortaba con saber que Hermione estaría llorando, pero ella había perdido su oportunidad de ir como amigos.

Cuando llegaron por sus chicas, no hicieron ningún comentario halagador, simplemente no servían para ello, se separaron en cuanto la subdirectora Minerva pidió a Harry integrarse con los competidores para el baile inaugural del cual ignoraba su existencia, pero iba a imitar a los demás. Antes de entrar, y por instinto volteos hacia las escaleras de donde apareció una Hermione radiante, con un vestido rosado de volantes, el cabello alzado, una sonrisa impecable, su mirada se cruzo unos segundos antes de que ella la dirigiera en exclusiva a su acompañante: Viktor Krum, quien delicadamente tomó la mano de la chica para posar un beso en ella. Enseguida la tomó del brazo y avanzaron como pareja y sin preocupaciones hacia el Gran Comedor.

Estaba convertido en un sueño de nieve, los árboles gigantes decorados, la orquesta, el cielo nevado, las mesas, era un castillo de hielo, no podían más que sentirse afortunados y olvidarse del dichoso torneo. Unas caras se mostraban insatisfechas, incluida la de Ron que despreció y tacho de enemigo a Krum; Draco no podía de mirar hacia Pansy y luego hacer una comparación con Hermione, la tonta niña de primer año ya no existía ahora había adquirido un gusto excelente, sus facciones eran ideales. De repente se le antojaron esos labios llenos de brillo labial. Pero Pansy al percatarse trato de llamar su atención.

-¿Vamos por una bebida?, los espectáculos de baile me parecen ridículos sino estoy participando directamente.

Draco comprendió que no iba a amargarse la noche por alguien como Hermione, ni siquiera por el hecho de que Dumbledore le miraba con reprobación, así que accedió a la petición de Pansy-. Si vamos, hace calor.

El baile inaugural finalizó entre aplausos y vítores que dieron paso a los cotilleos, ¿quién llevaba el mejor vestido?, ¿quién era el más guapo?, pero la que no dejaría de oírse por el resto de la noche era ¿Qué demonios hacía Hermione Granger con Viktor Krum?, pero ellos simplemente decidieron ignorarlo, que los demás hicieran todas las suposiciones que quisieran.

Hubo un momento después de algunas pistas que decidieron tomar un descanso e ir a buscar a Ron y Harry, a pesar de que el cuarto campeón se mostró amable el pelirrojo no ocultó su desagrado y aprovechó el instante en que el Durmstrang se levantó por bebidas para reprocharle a Hermione el haber asistido con el "enemigo".

-No puedo creerlo, si al menos fuera un Slytherin sería aceptable, pero ¡no!, te dejaste cegar por, por…ese bárbaro…

-¡Cállate Ronald!, tú pudiste invitarme y no lo hiciste sino como última opción, y hasta donde sé él jamás se ha expresado mal de ti, ni se refiere al resto como "enemigos", y te estás comportando como un niño. Con su permiso, voy a buscarlo.

Enojada se dio la vuelta, pero regreso para lanzar una queja a los jóvenes.

-Han arruinado mi noche, y si no van a estar con sus chicas ya váyanse a dormir-. Entonces se retiró indignada con los ojos llorosos.

Draco que observaba todo a una distancia considerable disfrutaba la escena, claro que eso ese debía también al efecto del licor que había consumido que sus ex compañeros Sly había logrado introducir de contrabando, su color pálido ahora era un tanto rojizo en las mejillas. Quien agradeció los efectos fue Pansy Parkinson quien ya había logrado besuquearse con Draco en el área de carruajes. Pero al rato él puso perderse y ella decidió irse a dormir. El rubio volvió aún ansioso, animado, nada podía salirle mal y cuando vio que ni siquiera Weasley aprobaba al fortachón de Krum se sintió con ganas de irle a decir unas cuantas verdades a Granger.

Así que cuando la encontró en el corredor buscando a Viktor, la llamó:

-Granger, vamos a hablar- arrastraba las palabras y ella pareció notar que no se encontraba del todo en sus cinco sentidos, por eso lo ignoró acelerando el paso, pero él la siguió-. Me vas a escuchar- cuando la alcanzó fue un tanto brusco y la arrinconó contra la pared, estaba cerca del invernadero donde años atrás habían pasado momentos juntos.

-Déjame, por favor- fue lo que dijo ella, pero en esa ocasión se encontraba en desventaja, él no cedió y negó con la cabeza.

-No- fue efusivo y continúo-. Ya te he dado oportunidad ante, y ahora me vas a escuchar. Ya estoy cansado de que me evites, de que rehúyas a mis miradas, de que te burles, de que hayas preferido a Krum antes que a mí, de verte con él disfrutando, de que creas que soy el mismo estúpido de antes, de que niegues que tuvimos algo. No soporto estar así.

Ella lo observó con un toque de terror y sintió un poco de culpa y después razonó y fue tan claro que Draco estaba tomado y se lo hizo saber.

-Estás ebrio, es sólo eso- su tono era un tanto sarcástico, trato de soltarse, pero él no la dejo

-¿Es lo que piensas?, entonces dime si lo que voy a hacer lo haría un ebrio-. Sin mayor preámbulo la besó, fue cálido, sorpresivo y pareció terriblemente breve.

Cuando él despegó sus labios de los suyos, Hermione necesitó de todas sus fuerzas para no caer, él la soltó esperando respuesta, sólo sabía que ella estaba atónita, pero había respondido como años atrás, como si no se hubieran separado antes. No sabía qué podía responder, quizá hubiera cedido a la tentación y devuelto el beso si es que la escalofriante voz de Snape no la hubiera devuelto a la realidad.

-Muy bonito, sin embargo, yo no voy a permitir que me besen por quitarle 50 puntos a Gryffindor, lárgate Granger- ella salió ipso facto; mientras Snape regañaba crudamente al rubio.

-Alcoholizado y besándote con Granger, ¿qué harías si tu padre se entera?, ¿quieres seguir metiéndote en problemas?, no pienses que no informaré a Karkarov de esto. Ahora ve directo a tu habitación y toma un baño…helado.

-¿Dónde estabas?, llevo un buen rato buscándote- Viktor le sonrió, pero notó nerviosa a la chica- ¿qué pasa?

-Es sólo que estoy cansada, y me lastiman los zapatos- mintió-. Necesito descansar.

-Claro, te acompaño- mientras caminaban, él no pudo evitar revelar lo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, sabía que era la oportunidad-. Antes de que ye vayas quiero que sepas que me gustas y mucho, quiero que me dejes probártelo, como novios, ¿aceptarías Hermy…ser mi novia?

-Si- dijo pensando en que quizá Draco entendería que no habría vuelta atrás-. Si quiero- se acercó y le dio un beso, eso era lo que necesitaba un hombre centrado y razonable.

-Nos vemos, bonita- Krum se sentía demasiado satisfecho, que ignoró el insulto que salió de la boca de Ron cuando él y Harry se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido entre el jugador y su amiga.


	36. Chapter 36

36. El adjunto

Era oficial, al ser novia de Viktor Krum, Hermione se había convertido en el blanco de las miradas de odio, pero eso no le importaba, ni los chismes, ni calumnias ella estaba consciente de que ahora lo expresaban abiertamente, en realidad nunca había sido del agrado de los demás.

Era su primera relación formal, por lo tanto se sentía inexperta, más aún con alguien tan famoso, guapo y caballeroso como Viktor, ya que era unos cuantos años mayor, a veces no estaba consciente de sus actos, aunque él no le reprochaba nada, no deseaba que Hermione se volviera alguien artificial y ella no tenía intención de hacerlo después de la experiencia de Draco. Le confortaba saber que Viktor no tocaba el tema, ni siquiera le importaba, incluso él intentaba pasar tiempo lejos de los espacios donde sabía estarían sus compañeros para evitar roces con Malfoy.

Ocasionalmente Viktor se cuestionaba sobre el pasado de Draco con Hermione, pero respetaba la decisión de ella, la de no preguntar nada, a lo pasado, pasado; aunque no dejaba de tener curiosidad sobre lo qué pensaría el rubio en la actualidad, sin embargo no se había acercado, ni él pensaba hacerlo, no había manera de que él o algún otro pudieran arruinar su relación.

Karkarov no podía dejar de reírse ante las acusaciones que Snape hacía sobre Draco. Su postura de no imponer castigos al chico era inobjetable, y así se lo explicó al profesor de Pociones.

-Snape, no, ya te lo he dicho, es tan natural, tan obvio, los jóvenes Durmstrang son sometidos al estrés, a la presión diaria de ser los mejores, no viven en un juego como en Hogwarts; y si Draco besó a esa chica, no es culpa de él, sino de ella; seguro están tan aburridas de ver a los mismos mocosos que cuando se topan con tipos disciplinados, ejercitados, se sienten atraídas y…-Snape interrumpió abruptamente.

-Supongamos que te creo- dijo cínico- ¿cómo explicas lo del alcohol?, estaba ebrio.

-Tengo entendido que no fue el único implicado, seguro se pasó un poco, no lo voy a negar, pero él tiene presentes las consecuencias de sus actos, yo te preguntó Severus ¿las tienen sus estudiantes?, porque discúlpame, pero parece que carecen de conocimiento de toda clase de normas, unos libertinos, y eso lo ha permitido Dumbledore, por más que lo respeté, no puedo dejar de pensar que su colegio es una especie de…¿cómo se dice?, ¡ah, si!, chiste. Entonces y para terminar la conversación, no, no voy a castigar a Draco.

Snape salió hecho una furia al despacho del director a quién había explicado la situación y esperaba que una vez en la vida fuera firme como autoridad. Entró sin invitación, aún así el director lo saludó con una sonrisa que le fastidió, quiso preguntarle eso, por qué en los momentos menos oportunos sonreía.

-Pasa y siéntate.

-No es necesario, es un asunto sencillo, quiero que amonesté a Draco Malfoy- era una exigencia.

-Claro, el asunto con Granger, ¿no crees que te extralimitas?, son jóvenes, además todos parecen estar conscientes de que la chica sale con Viktor Krum, y no es conveniente que él sepa lo del beso.

-No es necesario que lo sepa, sólo haga algo. Hablé con Igor, y sólo puede burlarse de la falta de disciplina, del método de enseñanza, y seamos sinceros, yo me esfuerzo en ser estricto, pero usted no es un prototipo de lo que debería ser director ejemplar.

Dumbledore meditó un momento, era la primera vez que notaba tan desesperado a Snape por ofrecer una imagen un tanto respetable, o un poco más de autoridad, así que decidió complacerlo. Ya lo tenía pensado, pero no deseaba ser él quien lo animará a hacerlo, Draco le había dado la respuesta, pero no comentaría nada con Snape, ya que de saberlo evidentemente se opondría.

-Se hará como dices, mejor que nosotros nos encarguemos a que Lucius se enteré. Draco Malfoy será debidamente sancionado. Déjamelo a mí. Yo me reuniré con Draco; tú puedes ir a tu clase- por un momento Dumbledore se dio cuenta que el profesor lo miraba sorprendido y una fugaz sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, entonces se atrevió a ir un poco más allá-. No te decepcionaré Severus.

Cuando fue informado de que el director quería verlo, presintió lo peor, ya sabía que Snape e Igor no estarían contentos con su comportamiento, principalmente su ex profesor de Pociones; Igor por su parte podría esperar a volver a Durmstrang y exigirle una serie de tareas poco agradables, y se las tenía bien merecidas, cuando lo recordaba aún se sentía asqueado de tanto alcohol y había besado a Pansy y luego a Hermione, después de nombrar una cantidad considerable de sentimientos y pensamientos que lo invadían, se había mostrado vulnerable y ella un tanto sádica al ignorarle, y parecía empeñada en hacer que su estancia fuera insoportable, no conforme con ignorarle y haberle despreciado para el baile, ahora era la novia de Viktor Krum.

En fin, decidió que sería temporal cuando regresaran a su colegio, esto quedaría en el pasado, Granger acabaría con Krum, él se podría deshacer de Pansy quien había comenzado el rumor que eran novios, todo volvería a la normalidad que tanto ansiaba.

Mientras tanto se encontraba caminando rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore, justo cuando iba a llamar a la puerta, ésta se abrió, era el mismísimo director que lo tomó de la mano como si se tratará de un niño pequeño, lo arrastraba por todo el castillo.

-Si te preguntas qué pasa, no te angusties, te enteraras en unos momentos, ¿Snape se encuentra en las mazmorras?

-Así es, me pidió ir con usted- dijo desconcertado, creyendo que tenían sus pertenencias listas para enviarlo con sus padres o a algún sitio.

Sin más, irrumpieron en la clase de Snape, quien mostro un talante indignado, puesto que estaba entre una humillación a Granger y restándole puntos a Gryffindor.

-Vuelvo enseguida- anunció a los alumnos que miraban de un personaje a otro, pero era Draco quien capturaba la atención. Dumbledore hizo un gesto negativo.

-No es necesario, hay un anuncio importante que hacer y le concierne en especial a tan destacable grupo- animó a Draco acercarse- Ven, no seas tímido, tan sólo se trata de tus antiguos compañeros- eso lo alarmó, no tenía ni idea de lo qué tramaba, y parecía que Severus tampoco, ya que al cruzar miradas uno lucía tan desconcertado como el otro-. Hay algo que encuentro encantador del Torneo de los Tres Magos (cuatro en éste caso),- hizo una reverencia a Harry y continúo-, la oportunidad de romper con las barreras culturales, sociales; compartir experiencias y conocimientos. Sin embargo, y lamentablemente la atención se enfoca en los participantes y no en el resto de los acompañantes, pero eso va a cambiar, esa es la razón por la que Draco se encuentra aquí.

El rubio por un momento creyó que la idea de la expulsión no era tan mala. No pudo evitar mirar a la clase expectante, deseando que el anciano dijera más.

-Draco será desde hoy, hasta el último día, adjunto de la asignatura de Pociones, esto con el fin de elevar sus capacidades.

Una exclamación general de asombro y otra de protesta, era claro que nadie esperaba tal noticia, ni siquiera el propio Snape que reclamó de inmediato al Dumbledore.

-Es ridículo, yo no necesito a Draco- sabiéndolo allí, observó al muchacho a manera de disculpa, siendo éste condescendiente y dándole la razón-. Me las arregló bastante bien sin nadie, es como si se estuviera burlando de mi, ¿es eso, Dumbledore?- habló en un susurro tan amenazador, que al viejo no le importó, ya que conociendo al profesor sabía que el coraje disminuiría gradualmente y si no era así sabía que la decisión era la correcta.

-Fuiste tú quien sugirió un castigo ejemplar, y quién mejor que tú para encargarte de ello; pero no vamos a discutirlo aquí, si quieres afinar detalles o presentar tu queja, te espero en mi despacho- enseguida se dirigió a Draco y trato de devolverle un poco de color a su pálido rostro-. Te estoy brindando una nueva oportunidad, no la desperdicies- guiñó el ojo cómplice y salió.


	37. Chapter 37

37. Elixir del amor posible

-Usted es un demente, ¿lo sabía Dumbledore?, sino, ya sabe lo que pienso, no conforme con arruinar el estatus del Colegio, también se atreve a cuestionar mi método de enseñanza y a ponerme a un alumno como ayudante- eso era lo que pensaba Snape, y por mucho que respetara al anciano, no se iba a quedar callado.

-Es una lección, Severus- se defendió, mientras servía un poco de vino de Elfo cosecha 78, que a regañadientes aceptó-. Draco es un joven impetuoso, no lo culpó por lo del beso, ni mucho menos por pasarse de copas. Durmstrang es un lugar hostil, es natural que se sienta con ciertas "libertades" aquí; además la señorita Granger no ha presentado ninguna queja.

-No debería hacerlo, pero a usted debería bastarle con los antecedentes de ese par, o ¿acaso se le ha olvidado de quién hijo Draco?, si sus padres se enteran, deberá correr a Granger y lo sabe, es más me parece que es consciente de ello.

-Me agrada que te preocupes por Draco, ese afecto no es algo que sueles demostrar por todos- Dumbledore le ofreció una sonrisa amigable.

-Si me preocupa, no es porque él no sepa cómo cuidarse, es verdad que los Malfoy son mis amigos, así como sé de lo que es capaz Lucius, pero aquello que sin duda me angustia más es no saber en qué juego lo ha metido. Me da la impresión de que lo quiere cerca de Granger.

-Así es- admitió-, o terminan juntos o simplemente se darán cuenta de que pueden convivir sin ser algo más que jóvenes.

Snape lanzó una mirada combinada con una mueca de desaprobación.- En verdad es todo un misterio Dumbledore, no sé qué pensar. Sólo espero que esto no termine como la última vez.

Quien también esperaba lo mismo era Draco, que resignado se encontraba repasando algunas pociones, tenía sus manuales, y ahora acceso ilimitado al armario de ingredientes de Snape, quien le había pedido ser cuidadoso con lo que tomará. Tenía la clase preparada, el profesor se encargaría de la parte teórica y él de la práctica, lidiar con gente como Longbottom, Finnigan y compañía no era muy grato, pero había interpretado bastante bien la intención del director, le estaba confirmando que quería que se hiciera cargo de la situación con Hermione, no iba a decepcionarlo.

A casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Lo tenía presente en su mente, lo había planificado, no era difícil, sólo un añadir unos ingredientes adicionales y la tendría a sus pies, pero él ¿se atrevería?, ¿no sería caer muy bajo?, ¿lo expulsarían ahora también de Durmstrang?

Se detuvo a pensar que eso no era lo que deseaba, ni era compatible con las enseñanzas adquiridas en el colegio de varones; así que se limitó a apegarse a las cantidades exactas y preparar su material antes de dirigirse a las mazmorras.

Tenía un rato libre, así que lo dedicó a pasear con Viktor del brazo, platicaban sobre la siguiente prueba, de la que el guapo chico ya tenía la respuesta, pero ella no se atrevió a preguntársela para no evidenciar la falta de interés o fortuna de su amigo Potter.

A veces tenía que agachar la mirada para no sentirse culpable por la manera en la que se había convertido en su novia, pero con los momentos que pasaban juntos comprobaba que podía quererlo, él la cuidaba, la consentía, era todo un caballero; a él no le importaban sus orígenes. A lo lejos divisó a Draco, seguro se dirigía a las mazmorras. No mencionó nada sobre el hecho de que Malfoy fuera a estar en clase con ella, porque no quería arruinar el momento, porque él podría molestarse, porque Dumbledore lo había impuesto.

Se separó un poco de Krum, miró hacia el cielo, el Sol casi se ponía, por un momento volvió a ser una pequeña niña de once años ilusionada de un aristócrata, sangre pura que la lleno de mentiras que ella creía bajo esos ojos grises, con sus palabras y silencios, pronto se había desengañado y casi cometía la tontería de largarse de Hogwarts. Regresó a su presente, donde a pesar de ser afortunada al tener a un chico que la valoraba se sentía confundida. Quería salir de allí, asi que se apresuró a hacerlo diplomáticamente.

-Tengo que ir a la clase de Pociones.

-Te acompañó- comentó Viktor como todos los novios que desean estar al pendiente de sus mujeres y la seguridad de las mismas, pero al mismo tiempo no era un hombre que se caracterizara por ser acosador, y aceptaba cuando ella negaba, como en tal ocasión.

-No es necesario, debo ir por unos útiles aún, además luces cansado, deberías recostarte- comentó ella, evidentemente preocupada.

-Es la competencia, aún me preparo para la prueba. Como sea. Te veo mañana en el desayuno, y espero que brilles en tu clase- le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Snape nunca me lo permitirá, pero ya estoy acostumbrada-. Se alejó apresuradamente, pero no deseaba ser puntual, por primera vez en su vida estudiantil deseaba que algo sucediera que aplazará su asignatura. Pero eso no iba a suceder.

Llegó unos minutos tarde, interrumpiendo la clase y ganándose una amonestación para la casa Gryffindor.

-Lo siento- murmuró mientras camina a su lugar ante las miradas de molestia de su compañeros. Se sentó y preguntó a Ron-: ¿Qué estamos viendo?

-Pociones letales y sus efectos- respondió el pelirrojo.

Draco observaba a los estudiantes desde el escritorio de Snape que hablaba sobre las pociones más poderosas y las consecuencias al no ser utilizadas correctamente.

-Desesperación, locura, alucinaciones son algunas de las consecuencias, van a rogar por su muerte, pero los efectos no cederán, aumentaran hasta hacerlos pagar por cada pecado, ¿preguntas?- Hermione alzó la mano pero Snape la ignoró olímpicamente-. No, bueno, es tu turno Draco-. Tranquilamente tomó asiento, un libro y empezó a hojearlo descaradamente, mientras el rubio se ponía frente a la clase para dar una muestra de lo mucho que había aprendido en Durmstrang, no por nada Dumbledore depositaba su confianza en él para que demostrará sus talento aún más desarrollados que en algunos de los chicos de la clase que tenían su misma edad.

-Bien vamos a elaborar una sencilla poción "Invicible Imperiatum" que nos permitirá manipular a cualquier persona sin que se dé cuenta- los estudiantes se escandalizaron e inmediatamente Hermione alzó la voz en busca del apoyo de Snape.

-¿Profesor?, profesor, usted sabe que está prohibido lo que Malfoy pretende hacer, impídalo.

Él alzó la mirada sólo para pronunciar unas palabras-: Lo que Malfoy haga durante su tiempo de clase no es de mi incumbencia, pero si le parece tan "ofensivo"- hizo énfasis especial en la última palabra-, puede abandonar el salón, aunque consideré que sus notas serán bajas.

A regañadientes Hermione permaneció en su lugar, por sus compañeros, por Gryffindor y por no parecer débil ante Draco que continuó la explicación con las diferencias entre la poción y la maldición Imperio; aunque ambas poderosas e imperceptibles la segunda necesitaba de una varita y era fácilmente reversible.

-Agradezcan que no lo voy a probar con ustedes, sino con este globo rojo- se trataba de una criatura pequeña y desagradable muy parecido a un duende, afecto a esconderse en sitios donde previamente se derramaba sangre.

-Agradezcamos que no lo hace con un elfo doméstico- murmuró la chica a Harry y Ron, quien particularmente aprobó el comentario. Draco pudo escucharla claramente, cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de ella, le respondió:

-Esto es tan incómodo para mí como para ti, pero vas a tener que soportarlo o ya escuchaste a Snape, tienes la opción de abandonar la clase.

-Ella no cede- se quejaba Dumbledore caminando por su despacho, cuestionando en voz alta qué hacer tras los detalles de la primer clase de Draco. Los cuadros de antiguos directores miraban absortos al anciano, jamás le habían visto preocupado por solucionar el drama amoroso de un alumno. Les comunicaba cada avance o retroceso de la situación en busca de alternativas.

¿Por qué se preocupa tanto? Son sólo adolescentes. Ya ocurrirá algo que los haga ver la realidad. Eran frases recurrentes que surgían en tales conversaciones. Cierto día alguien habló del elixir del amor posible "Elixir of amor fieri possit".

No era una idea descabellada, pero era algo que no podía dejar en manos de Draco, él mismo se encargaría de ello, elaborarla en la dosis apropiada, y encontraría el momento ideal para que Hermione la bebiera. Se los debía, a ambos.


	38. Chapter 38

38. La cómplice

Llegado el día de la segunda prueba los ánimos estaban por lo alto, para al menos dos de los participantes: Cedric quien seguía siendo favorito por parte de Hogwarts y Fleur que se sentía muy contenta con su desempeño hasta el momento. Para Harry la el asunto era complicado tenía apenas unos minutos para resolver el problema de cómo mantenerse bajo el agua del lago negro sin ahogarse, por si fuera poco sus amigos no se encontraban presentes, sólo tenía la ayuda de Neville que hablaba de plantas y sus propiedades.

Por su parte Viktor se encontraba fuera de sí, no encontraba a Hermione por ninguna parte y ella había prometido estar allí para desearle suerte, se sentía defraudado, molesto, quizá era la clase de chica que se daba a desear. Pues no iba a esperar más, tenía que concentrarse, tenía una legión de admiradores a quienes no deseaba defraudar.

Desde que sabía que los estudiantes de Durmstrang eran invitados al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para el Torneo de los Tres Magos quiso asistir, en realidad la competición no era de su incumbencia, su deseo iba más allá, era el deseo maternal, el de volver a ver a su hijo. Era una petición considerada, no se lo iban a impedir, ni su esposo con quien había mantenido una enérgica discusión al plantearle la situación, aún lo recordaba.

-Draco está en Hogwarts, sería lindo visitarlo- así había iniciado la conversación durante la cena.

-"Lindo"- repitió Lucius burlándose desde el otro lado de la mesa-. Narcisa, querida, te equivocas, no sería "lindo", la palabra ideal sería "ridículo", avergonzarías a Draco. Lo mejor es que esperes a que salga de Durmstrang, si vas a visitarlo sólo vas a distraerlo.

-Soy su madre, y no me ha visto en mucho tiempo, iré a verlo- dijo convencida y notó que su marido prácticamente iba a hablar y ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, así que le dejó abrir la boca, pero no iba a cambiar de opinión.

-Te prohíbo Narcisa Malfoy ir a Hogwarts y arruinar la reputación de nuestro hijo- un sirviente se acercó a servir más vino a la copa del señor- no puedes ir y pararte en ese lugar y hacer un drama, ya me imagino abrazarlo, decirle cuanto lo amas y después vas a soltar unas lágrimas, conmovedor, pero no. Que bochornoso, no estoy dispuesto a sufrir otro escándalo como aquél que no nos gusta mencionar, sabes a qué me refiero. Tener que acallar habladurías, pagar a aquellos que vieron, pedir que a otros tantos les borren la memoria. Tú eres una dama, no voy a exponerte. Punto final.

-Ya veremos- aseguró Narcisa, segura de que como toda una dama sabía jugar y aplicarle una lección a su esposo en aquellos puntos débiles que había llegado a conocer a la perfección.

No tardó mucho en lograr que rubio patriarca cediera. Fue durante las Navidades, sabían que Draco no quería abandonar el castillo, así que se aferró más a la idea de visitarlo durante las siguientes pruebas.

Prácticamente solos en su gran mansión, Lucius necesitaba relajarse y una manera de conseguirlo era llevando a su mujer a la cama, claro que era muy puntual en cuanto a cómo se hacían las cosas, una romántica cena navideña, seguida de intercambio de regalos, él de él por supuesto alguna espectacular pieza de joyería y listo, tras unos besos la tendría dispuesta.

En esa ocasión para su desfortuna Narcisa iba a negociar. La cena concluyó con éxito. Era de las pocas ocasiones en las que el "amo", como prefería que lo llamaran sus sirvientes se mostraba benevolente con ellos, pidiéndoles que se prepararan algo de comer y descansaran temprano, él sabía que la habitación estaba preparada de acuerdo a sus indicaciones, sin duda, seguía siendo un romántico, el mejor champagne servido en unas hermosas copas con bordes de plata y la insignia familiar, flores, algunas frutillas exóticas y una tenue luz. A la antigua, pero infalible.

-Tengo algo para ti- murmuró Lucius poniéndose detrás de Narcisa para colocarle un magnifico collar-. Diamantes y esmeraldas, tus preferidos- ella lo tocó con indiferencia, sabía que era una pieza exquisita y se moría por decirlo, pero sino resistía su plan no funcionaría.

-Es bonito- fue lo único que dijo- ahora si me disculpas voy a dormir- se movió para que Lucius la dejará pasar, entonces subió rumbo a su habitación.

Atónito. Esa era la imagen que ofrecía el rubio. Acababa de gastarse una fortuna en el regalo que a ella sólo le había parecido "bonito" y por si fuera poco ahora lo evitaba apelando a que iba a dormir.

-¿Qué te pasa?- gritó mientras subía por las escaleras, estaba sumamente indignado, pero la deseaba, así que debía mostrarse sereno y delicado-. Puedes dormir, después de "nuestra noche", ya sabes.

-Es imposible, cielo, me siento muy deprimida- su actuación era convincente y alarmó al hombre.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás enferma?

-Me deprime saber que mi hijo está cerca y no puedo verlo. Bueno podría, pero tú me lo prohibiste, y entonces yo puedo prohibirte tocarme- y allí supo Lucius que su mujer podía ser una chantajista profesional.

-No puedes hacer eso, soy tu esposo. Además hablamos de eso no debes ir a verlo.

-Entonces no tendrás tú noche- enfatizó, mientras continuaba caminando hacia su cuarto, entró y le maravilló lo tierno que llegaba a ser-. Mira te esforzaste, es una pena que no podamos aprovechar todo esto, por tu egoísmo. Bueno amor, descansa.

Se disponía a castigar lentamente a Lucius, se sentó frente al tocador y soltó su cabello, que inundó la habitación con su fragancia, comenzó a cepillarlo, comenzó a desabrocharse el vestido que se detuvo sobre sus hombros.

-Eres mala Cissy- dijo Malfoy, admirándola de pie desde uno de los postes de la cama, su imagen se reflejaba en el espejo para que ella lo mirará bien.

-En ocasiones me gusta recordar que puedo ser muy Black- su vestido cayó un poco más- le encantaba la forma en que el hombre la veía, sufriendo, mordiéndose un labio, la siguiente sería su trampa mortal, su victoria- ¿Me ayudas?- él se acercó para terminar lo que su orgullosa mujer había empezado, por un momento sintió que ella iba a ceder, pues se apretó contra él, para inmediatamente alejarse-. Gracias. Hace calor, creo que usaré algo ligero- se dirigió hasta su closet y eligió un camisón dorado, que descaradamente se atrevió a mostrar a su esposo-. Es hermoso, ¿no te parece?

-Me parece que es mejor que no te lo pongas- ella lo miró sorprendida-. Porque de cualquier forma te lo voy a quitar. Puedes ver a Draco, pero más te vale que sea una noche inolvidable.

-Lo será- aseguró emocionada arrojándose a los brazos de su esposo.

Así fue como en ese día nublado la señora Malfoy abandonó la mansión a tempranas horas para visitar a su amado hijo. Pero antes de llegar a las gradas tenía que presentarse ante Dumbledore, que estaba de acuerdo con su presencia, es más le comentaba en una carta que le parecía bastante oportuna, puesto que había iniciado una especie de campaña a favor del intercambio estudiantil, del que Draco formaba parte. La mujer no entendió muy bien a que se refería, lo único que tenía en mente era ver y abrazar a su hijo.

-Narcisa- se acercó Dumbledore besándole la mano, ella emitió una sonrisita un tanto encantadora, otro tanto falsa, pero a él no le importó- Pasa toma asiento, en un momento viene Draco, para ponerse al corriente, antes quería explicarte lo que brevemente te mencione por escrito. He notado que en los torneos hay una tendencia a sólo poner atención a los campeones de las casas, pero tú por ejemplo, estás interesada por tu hijo y es bueno- se apresuró a decir cuando la vio sonrojarse-. Pero me gustaría una participación más activa de tu parte, eso hablaría muy bien de tu familia.

-Bien, es justo ¿qué debo hacer?- realmente la actividad no le interesaba, pero no haría ningún mal el ser útil, o eso pensaba hasta ese momento.

-Te explicare rápidamente, al concluir la prueba tú serás la encargada de darles estás bebidas a los participantes y sus amigos para que entren en calor, después de todo es una prueba en el Lago Negro y hace mucho frío, ah, recuerdo cuando tu hermana hizo caer a un chico en él, sólo por diversión…- la señora Malfoy lo interrumpió.

-Si, si, si, Bella siempre tan espontánea.

Sin más Dumbledore se retiró dejándole a Narcisa las pociones en una canasta, cada una tenía un nombre en específico que no se molestó en leer, ya que su hijo entró y sólo tuvo ojos para él.

-Madre- fue un momento efusivo para ambos, él la abrazó, ahora era más alto que ella, no recordaba cuánto la había extrañado, pero sin duda, el tiempo en Durmstrang y la distancia, había fortalecido ese lazo.

-Te hemos extrañado, te esperábamos en Navidad, pero bueno cosas de chicos seguramente te lo impidieron- Draco se sintió abochornado al recordar la "fiestecita" que había montado-. Me ha contado Dumbledore algo de que haces algo por mejorar la convivencia o algo así.

-Sí, me han dejado dar algunas explicaciones de Pociones, es genial porque he demostrado mi potencial, todos me respetan, me hacen preguntas después de clase, es como ser parte nuevamente de Hogwarts.

-¿Eso te gustaría?, ¿volver?- lo veía con ese cariño maternal, si su respuesta era afirmativa haría todo lo que fuera posible porque su "pequeño" regresara al colegio, incluso rogar a Dumbledore, discutir con Lucius, todo por el bienestar de su rubio hijo, y en parte de su persona.

-No depende de mí, tú lo sabes- era una confesión, algo un tanto triste y complicado.

Continuaron platicando, sin importar que la prueba estaba por comenzar.

Viktor estaba enfadado, quería mandar todo al demonio, dejar la prueba, gritar, golpear a Rita Skeeter que no dejaba de hacer molestas preguntas sobre su relación con Hermione, de hacer comparaciones entre ella y las otras muchachas que lo admiraban a lo lejos, quizá si Hermione lo viera besando a alguna, tendría la misma sensación de molestia que él en ese preciso momento. Pero quizá era inútil, ella siempre tendría la opción de volver con Draco. Lo vio acercarse con su madre., se sintió un tanto tranquilo de saber que no se encontraba con su novia.

Al sonar el cañón, hizo lo que todo buen Durmstrang hace en cualquier situación, seguir adelante, saltó al agua mostrando unas piernas torneadas y fuertes que dejaron suspirando a más de una y utilizando un viejo hechizo para transformarse en un poderoso tiburón, el reto le parecía sencillo, rescatar algo que les había sido arrebatado. Entonces lo comprendió, se trataba de Hermione.

Sin complicaciones llegó al fondo del lago. Entonces la vio, ella flotaba amarrada por unas cuantas algas sobre un arco que parecía un antiguo portal de una ciudad hundida, cortó con una navaja y subió a la superficie.

Allí los esperaban con vítores, después de ese chapuzón y todos los pensamientos negativos sobre la chica a la que había rescatado le dolía la cabeza, necesitaba recostarse, ya se disculparía a su debido momento. Antes de retirarse quería asegurarse de que ella se pusiera a salvo para evitar enfermarse, le dio una toalla. Un beso en la nuca y se alejó con algunos de sus compañeros que no dejaban de aplaudir el esfuerzo.

Hermione sonrió, mientras Narcisa la veía a lo lejos, con un toqué de odio, por su culpa su hijo estaba lejos.

-Madre, creo que Dumbledore quería que les dieras las pociones. Cada una tiene nombre.

-Sí, pero no a ella- su postura era firme. Dijo tomando el frasquito con tanta fuerza que casi lo rompe.

-Vamos, te acompañó- prácticamente la tuvo que arrastrar para acercarse a la Gryffindor que se secaba el pelo.

-Ten- dijo secamente Narcisa- bébelo, parece que evitará que te enfermes, aunque personalmente desearía lo contrario.

-Gracias- Hermione se sentía débil, no deseaba ser descortés, entonces bebió de inmediato. Se sintió recuperada, entusiasmada, confundida y de pronto enamorada del rubio de ojos grises que tenía delante de sí. Lo besó, fue instantáneo, sorpresivo y alarmante para los testigos.

Narcisa tuvo que separarlos, mientras lanzaba improperios contra la chica. Dumbledore se acercó.

-¿Qué sucede?, preguntó angustiado.

-Esa ha besado a mi hijo, así de la nada.

-Yo, yo sólo bebí esto- la chica permitió que el director, y posteriormente Snape que había llegado a la escena examinaran la poción.

-"Elixir of amor fieri possit", elíxir del amor posible- Sentenció Snape mirando con descontento a Narcisa-. ¿Tú se lo diste?- ella asintió-. Es grave, sus efectos a veces permanentes sino se prepara el remedio.

-Yo, yo…-estaba nerviosa- Dumbledore me pidió que les diera eso.

-¿Dumbledore?, ya veo. Draco ven - llamó al joven que se encontraba aún más turbado que su madre-. Lleva a tu madre a mi despacho, tranquilízala, yo me encargo.

El joven asintió, Snape se aseguró de qué estuvieran lo bastante lejos para poder hablar con el director.

-Ya estará contento- su tono era calculador, frio, pero no tenía intención de ser suave, quería que pareciera una advertencia-. Draco confundido, Granger enamorada, Krum cuando se enteré, furioso, ya no hablemos de Lucius; y Narcisa, con miedo y por si fuera poco, usted la acaba de convertir en su cómplice.


	39. Chapter 39

39. Confesiones

Draco miraba a su madre sentada en el asiento desde el cual Snape vigilaba a la clase cuando él -por designio de Dumbledore- reforzaba las enseñanzas de Pociones, era una labor a la que particularmente se estaba encariñando, era un intento de reconciliación con Hogwarts, se daba cuenta de que era el lugar al que pertenecía, por tradición, por su familia, por cada uno de los estudiantes que si bien no eran tan brillantes y fuertes como en Durmstrang; o refinadas y perfectamente esculpidas en el caso de las señoritas de Beauxbatons por quienes no se sentía lo mínimamente atraído; los estudiantes locales eran eso chicos a los que se les permitía estudiar la magia no como obligación, sino como formación de vida.

En Hogwarts se permitían los errores, las preguntas, la experimentación… y pensando en experimentar, aún tenía la sensación de los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos, fugaz, pero intenso, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había contestado al beso, quizá por lo inesperado, quizá porque su madre estaba observándolo, como en ese momento, en el que dejo de pensar en él, para consolarla.

-Soy una estúpida- se lamentaba Narcisa pensando en los reclamos que le haría Lucius al enterarse de que su visita al colegio los exponía al escándalo.

-Ya madre, se hallará una solución, seguramente fue un error, o alguien la cambio. No creo que Dumbledore fuera capaz- ciertamente es sus pensamientos culpaba al director, su comportamiento de las últimas semanas y su insistencia por "reconciliarlo" con Granger, le hacía dudar de su posible inocencia. Pero tenía que darle ánimos a su madre, y lamentablemente, no sabía cómo hacerlo, por eso cuando se abrió la puerta y el profesor Snape apareció su alivió comenzó.

Emitió una breve mueca a modo de sonrisa, Severus Snape sentía aprecio por los Malfoy desde su juventud, aunque eran unos cuantos años mayores, daba la impresión de no tener importancia, se identificaba con ellos en más de una manera. En ocasiones podía comprender su complicada situación: observados, juzgados por su apellido, sus acciones, su herencia. Lo mismo le deparaba a Draco, por tal motivo no le sorprendía que Narcisa se encontrara angustiada y un tanto asustada, mirando a sus ojos negros en busca de aquellas palabras que él sabía no podía decirle en esa ocasión. Él era un buen hombre, Narcisa siempre lo repetía, a veces ignoraba el por qué no estaba casado, era un desperdicio, ocasionalmente hablaba de ello con Lucius.

Afortunadamente allí estaba Severus y no Lucius, a esas alturas su marido estaría maldiciendo, vociferando y quién sabe qué otras locuras; en cambio el hombre frente a ella era racional, su sola presencia le infundía tranquilidad. La misma que se desvaneció tras escuchar lo que el profesor tenía que decirles.

-Acabo de confirmar que Dumbledore ha perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba. Quiere que Draco "ayude" a Granger a curarse, lo cual será desagradable, pero es la única manera de evitar que…-la rubia lo interrumpió indignada-.

-¡No!, me niego a que mi hijo participe de los experimentos de ese anciano, no me importa lo que le pase a "esa"- comentó despectivamente.

-Lo sé, no es de mi agrado tampoco, pero no hay otra manera. Déjame explicarte, el elíxir del amor posible es tan poderoso en sus efectos que te puede llevar al suicidio sino consigues que la persona de la que te has enamorado sea "considerada" de cierta manera.

-¿Considerada?, ¿Qué debo entender con ello?, ¿Qué mi hijo tiene que besuquearla, pasar tiempo con ella? -era más de lo que podía soportar, prefería el regaño de Lucius, su "te lo advertí" que sacrificar a su hijo con una sangre sucia. La tensión se instaló en su rostro, de pronto pareció haber envejecido unos años, pero no le importó, era su único hijo, ¿qué nadie podía entender que deseaba lo mejor para él?

-Siéntate, vamos Cissy- era una de las pocas personas con las que se permitía tanta familiaridad-. Voy a serte franco, quisiera ser más optimista al respecto, pero no hay otra alternativa. La chica se puede suicidar, y tú podrías ser considerada la asesina por darle la poción, Dumbledore testificaría en tu contra, sin contar las habladurías de que la odias, ya sabes. Todo parecerá tan convincente.

-Si acepto, ¿obtendremos algo a cambio?, ¿algo más que nuestra tranquilidad?

-Puedes negociarlo con Dumbledore, tienes todo el derecho- dijo en voz alta, pero Severus ya sabía lo que la rubia anhelaba.

Parecía que lo habían olvidado, hablaban de él como si no tuviera decisión, no era que estuviera en desacuerdo en arreglar lo de Hermione, es más lo veía necesario, pero antes quería dar su opinión.

-Yo…- empezó un poco nervioso, pero captó la atención de los adultos que lo miraron recordando su presencia-. Yo puedo hacerlo madre, por ti, por acabar esto. Y después…- el director entró inesperadamente en la oficina, e interrumpió ante una furiosa Narcisa que tuvo que ser detenida por Snape para evitar una confrontación.

-Después, si lo deseas, puedes volver a Hogwarts, Draco. Ahora descansa, te llamaré cuando sea el momento de ayudar a la señorita Granger.

-Anda hijo-, lo animó Cissy con una sonrisa al saber que pronto, su amado primogénito estaría cerca de casa. Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, fue amorosa-. Todo va a estar bien.

Un nuevo día- pensaba optimista Viktor Krum, sin saber que ese en específico no sería de su agrado. Aún se mantenía recostado sobre su amplía cama, reflexionando sobre su comportamiento con Granger. Era celoso, lo sabía y se arrepentía de sus inesperados ataques de ira, finalmente Hermione siempre había demostrado ser una persona seria, incluso un tanto arriesgada al decidirse a tomar la iniciativa en el noviazgo, sus sospechas sobre ella resultaban infundadas.

Estaba claro que su estancia en Hogwarts estaba por llegar al final, pero tenía claro que quería estar con ella, sería la madre de sus hijos, eran muy jóvenes aún, pero cuando acabarán los estudios podrían casarse, tener su hogar, lo sabía, era un soñador, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Era momento de levantarse para el nuevo día, su nueva oportunidad, el día en que forjaría su futuro.

Unas quince horas habían transcurrido desde que ingirió la poción, se sentía atontada, adolorida y con un extraño vacio, entonces lo recordó con horror al principio ¡había besado a Draco Malfoy!, posó sus manos sobre su cabeza repitiendo los hechos mentalmente, la señora Malfoy le había dado algo y luego impulsivamente al verlo sintió ganas de besarlo y por lo visto eso era lo que había hecho antes de que Dumbledore le pidiera a Ginny Weasley la acompañará a su habitación asegurándose de que guardará reposo.

Ahora que estaba despierta pensaba en Draco con ilusión, quería verlo en la clase de Pociones, pero faltaban un par de días para ello. Hallaría la manera de verlo.

Las instrucciones eran claras, pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Hermione alejándola de Viktor, era un reto, que estaba dispuesto a tomar por varios motivos: para evitar el que Lucius se enterará y salvar a su madre de posibles acusaciones; por regresar a Hogwarts; por su hombría; porque la quería sólo para él (aunque todos, incluida ella lo ignoraran).

La buscaría, se acercaría, hablaría, la besaría. Era un plan perfecto, y tenía la aprobación de todos, ahora ¿debería esperar hasta la clase de Pociones?- no, no era necesario, ahora que era una especie de adjunto podía hablar con los estudiantes sin temor.

Él se acercó, le tapó los ojos, le susurró cuánto la quería, lentamente la besó descubriéndole los ojos, ella lo miro con extrañeza, era como si le causará asco, él lo podía percibir, pero Granger sólo emitió una risita confundida que le desagradó.

-Eres tú, disculpa sino soy muy efusiva, me siento cansada, tengo algunos pendientes con la clase de Snape.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?, sabes que en Durmstrang tenemos un buen nivel.

-No, sólo puede…-se quedó callada, daba la impresión de querer desmayarse, pero al mismo tiempo se veía distraía, fijando su mirada en el horizonte, a la lejanía donde se encontraba Draco Malfoy-. Me tengo que ir- sin más desapareció.

Aún desconcertado, pensando en el extraño comportamiento de Hermione, permaneció en el lugar. Y si no se equivocaba Draco caminaba hacia donde se encontraba.

-Krum- saludo tan secamente como en los últimos días-. Busco a Granger y en vista de que es tu novia, pensé que podrías decirme dónde encontrarla.

-Quizá con Snape, con permiso- se notaba molesto, casi dispuesto a golpear a Draco, pero no tenía razones para ello. Antes de retirarse por completo añadió- Si la encuentras dile que hay algo que es urgente que le diga.

-Claro, ¿algún adelanto?

-Tiene que ver con nuestro futuro, juntos. Del tipo compromiso, boda, hijos-. Se alejó sintiendo esa pequeña victoria en su sonrisa.

Acudió rápidamente al despacho de Snape, pidiéndole ayuda, explicando sus síntomas, él sin duda, sabía "algo" que ella no y se negaba a discutir el tema. Intento despacharla como siempre, tratándola como una tonta Gryffindor, por la cual no sentía el mínimo interés.

-A menos que haya sido envenenada, lo cual dudo porque no estaría aquí soportándola, no estoy en condición de atenderla, vaya a enfermería. Allí incluso le dedicarán una sonrisa.

-Usted es el profesor de Pociones, me siento mal desde que la señora Malfoy me dio algo a beber. Es claramente un veneno.

-Ya lo ha dicho soy el profesor, soy el experto y le digo que vaya a la enfermería, no me haga quitarle puntos. Además acusa a la señora Malfoy sin fundamentos, no hay ningún vestido.

-Estaba Draco.

El rubio entraba en ese preciso momento, un tanto aturdido por las declaraciones de Viktor, peor se puso al encontrar a la chica allí, claro no le daría ningún mensaje.

-¡Ah Draco!, hablábamos de ti, Granger afirma que eres capaz de culpar a tu madre- la mirada que cruzaron el Snape y Draco era de complicidad, la de Snape se acercaba también a la lástima por el muchacho y la repugnancia por lo que sucedería en su despacho.

-¡No es verdad!- se defendió Granger-. Yo no haría eso, porque te quiero- las palabras salieron de su boca sin intención era lo que sentía. La poción eran tan efectiva como el Veritaserum y peligrosa como el Filtro del Amor.

Sin más se miraron por un momento, para después encontrarse en brazos del otro besándose. Ignorando el mundo a su alrededor, ni siquiera importaba que estuvieran en un lugar tan poco romántico, exponiéndose a un castigo ejemplar -del que Draco estaba consiente no existiría, porque Snape era parte del juego de Dumbledore-.

-¡Por Merlín!, no voy a ser testigo de esto- Snape se retiro muy a su pesar, pero alegrándose de no tener hijos de los cuales preocuparse.


	40. Chapter 40

40. El adiós (parte 1)

Transcurrían los días, el curso se acercaba a su fin, la última prueba sería la más difícil, y no sólo la del Torneo y sus protagonistas; se podía ver a los estudiantes realizando labores escolares, preparándose arduamente para los exámenes y a Hermione mirando a Draco y viceversa en las clases de Pociones.

-¿Tienes un romance con Malfoy?- preguntó amargamente Ron, momentos después de que la chica rozará tiernamente la mano del rubio que le ofreció una gran sonrisa.

-¿Perdón?- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Últimamente están muy pacíficos, ¿no?, ¿no eras tú la que se oponía a que diera la clase?- su tono era a modo de reclamación, como si hubiera abandonado a sus amigos sólo por un trozo de carne.

-¿Tienes problemas con Krum?- terció Harry, ante la atónita mirada de Hermione que no creyó oír nunca esas palabras de alguien más sensato que el pelirrojo. Indignada les respondió a ambos-. Es mi vida, no voy a darles cuenta de ello- les dio la espalda y siguió preparando su poción.

Lo cierto era que tenía problemas con Viktor, sobre todo cuando vislumbraba a Malfoy a la lejanía, podía sentir su presencia, percibir su esencia. Entonces comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y huía antes de cometer la imprudencia de arrojarse a sus brazos. No se atrevía a romper su relación con él, prefería esperar a que acabará el Torneo y quedar como amigos, pero últimamente le daba la impresión de que Krum tenía algo más que decir, la asustaba, y siempre cambiaba el tema o posponía la conversación con un insípido beso.

Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo antes de comenzar la prueba, se iba a comprometer con ella. Tenía entre sus manos el perfecto anillo: el de su madre, nadie podría negarse con una joya como aquella, tenía que ser paciente aún quedaban un par de días y debía prepararse para la prueba final del torneo.

Karkarov le había dicho que se trataba de un laberinto, sumamente complicado, lo necesitaba concentrado, sólo así podría vencer a sus oponentes y regresar el esplendor a Durmstrang y de paso humillar a Hogwarts.

Sabía que aunque muchos de sus compañeros solían frecuentar a chicas locales o de Beauxbatons, no tenían interés real en mantener una relación formal, pero él era diferente, quería a Hermione y ponía sus esperanzas en ello, a pesar de su comportamiento de las últimas semanas. Le daba su espacio, hacía lo que ella pedía y no se atrevía a cuestionarla.

-¿Por qué esa Grangeeer sale con Draco y Viktor?- preguntó Karkarov a Snape, durante un desayuno, provocando que el profesor casi se tragara un pedazo de carne entero. Era evidente que más allá de la preocupación se encontrara irritado, temiendo que fuera una trampa para desequilibrar a su competidor.

-No lo sé, no me importa- quiso ser tajante, pero el director insistió, no se iba a retirar sin una respuesta clara.

-Si lo sabes, sueles saberlo todo Snape, no me vas a fallar ahora.

-Entonces sugiero que lo platiques con Dumbledore, ya que yo me he opuesto, y lo único que voy a asegurarte es que esto va a acabar mal si Krum se entera, tendrás una gran pelea; así que mejor ve buscando una solución.

Igor se quedo pensativo, ¿qué ganaría Dumbledore uniendo a Granger con Krum y Malfoy? De pronto se le ocurrió que no era necesario hablarlo con su colega, era más sencillo que eso iría directamente con sus estudiantes para acabar con sus dudas, primero quería la versión del rubio Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy tenía un gran problema, uno que le cobraba factura por las noches al no dejarlo dormir, cuando lograba se manifestaba en sus sueños, donde Hermione se alejaba, donde lo despreciaba y desaparecía para no verlo nunca más.

Despertaba empapado, buscando entre la oscuridad una señal de que aún se encontraba en Hogwarts. A veces tenía la necesidad de ponerse en contacto con la Gryffindor e iba en su búsqueda, por las madrugadas, se exponía a recorrer los pasillos solitarios e iluminados por antorchas o algunas velas. Él se auxiliaba con su varita y la moneda hechizada que ella le había dado para poder comunicarse sin problemas.

-Perdóname por despertarte- le dijo en esa ocasión dentro de la Sala Común de Gryffindor-. Necesitaba verte.

-Lo sé, pero te expones demasiado al venir- él la observo apenado, a veces sentía que era él y no la joven que tenía frente quien había bebido aquella poción-. Me encanta que hagas eso por mí-. Pasó su cálida mano por las mejillas sonrosadas Draco, luego por su cabello con el cual jugueteó, la posó en la nuca y se acercó a sus labios, apenas un rocé, y una voz los interrumpió:

-¿Quién está allí?- era la voz aun adormilada de Ginny Weasley. Deseo nunca haber visto la escena. Hermione y Draco. Su amiga y el enemigo natural de su familia juntos, algo más que abrazados.

-No digas nada, por favor- le pidió la chica.

-Al contrario es el momento para aclarar las cosas, él y tú…y Viktor, ¿acaso lo sabe?

-No, estoy esperando el momento para acabar con él, cuando se vaya, por favor no me juzgues, que tú también has tenido más de una relación y nadie te culpa por ello- estaba a la defensiva, pero a la vez temerosa de un nuevo escándalo.

-¿Tienes algo que decir Malfoy?- fue ruda, no le interesaba la cortesía cuando se trataba de alguien como él-. Tengo entendido que tú también te largas a Durmstrang acabando esto, entonces- se volvió a dirigir a Hermione-, tú vas a quedar desconsolada y tendré que ser yo la que diga "te lo dije".

-No, eso no va a pasar- aseguró el rubio.

-¿En serio? ¿Te vas a casar con ella? ¿Van a huir? ¿Qué opinan tus padres de esto? ¿De qué andes con una sangre sucia?

-¡Basta!, ¡basta!- se agitó, comenzó a respirar más rápido de lo normal y se desmayó.

Dumbledore, Snape y Karkarov se encontraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Reanimando a la chica.

-Hiciste lo correcto al llamarnos- dijo el director al joven angustiado, nos haremos cargo- él asintió.

Draco lanzó una mirada a Ginny que lucía angustiada y se sentía un tanto responsable.

-Va a estar bien- aseguró Dumbledore- vaya a descansar señorita Weasley-. Confió en su total discreción.

Draco estaba por salir, necesitaba reponerse, poner todo en orden, había estado a punto de confesarles que no se iría, que permanecería en Hogwarts, pero eso aún no podía hacerlo.

-Acompáñame- lo tomó por el hombro Karkarov-. Necesitamos discutir unos cuantos puntos.


	41. Chapter 41

41. El adiós (parte 2)

Caminaba sabiendo que no podía ser nada agradable lo que podía decirle Karkarov, lo dejaba entrever con su silencio y su misterio. Se preguntó ¿cómo se habría enterado del "accidente" de Hermione?, era poco probable que el mismo Dumbledore o Snape se lo hubieran comunicado, ni siquiera se encontraba allí cuando se vio obligado a comunicarles la noticia.

Si lo reflexionaba, últimamente tenía la sospecha de que sus compañeros estaban extraños, como si lo vigilaran y comunicaran sus pasos al director, y no sería nada fuera de lo común, él en ocasiones había participado de la misma manera.

Pues bien, si era así, el alto hombre a su lado se lo haría saber en unos instantes. Le condujo por un estrecho pasillo, luego dieron vuelta a la derecha, bajaron unas escaleras y de frente se encontraron ante una puerta, el despacho de Igor. Nunca se imaginó tener que estar en la madrugada, angustiado por Granger y temiendo una conversación con el director de su escuela, ya debería estar acostumbrado a esa clase de estrés, Hogwarts lo estaba ablandando.

-Toma asiento- pidió el hombre de manera amable, vertiendo un poco de té en dos grandes tarros que servirían para un buen vino o cerveza-. Estoy preocupado- admitió, mientras veía al joven sentarse y extender la mano por un poco de té que tanto bien le hizo-. No has sido del todo honesto, Draco. NO es mi intención reclamarte, pero me parece que se ha ido deteriorando ese lazo de confianza establecido. Desde la visita de tu madre hubo cambios. Cambios que te han llevado a asistir a Snape en clase.

-¿Se lo contó él?, ¿o acaso mis compañeros, los que mando a espiarme?- se volvió defensivo.

-¡Cómo te atreves!- alzó la mano como si quisiera pegarle un bofetón, el rubio acto reflejo se levanto al mismo tiempo, casi era tan alto como Karkarov, sabía que había cometido una falta de respeto, pero no le importó y continuó defendiéndose.

-Lo que haga en mi tiempo libre, es únicamente de mi incumbencia.

-No, cuando eso involucra a otro de mis alumnos, Viktor se encuentra distraído y desanimado por esa Granger, esa con la que curiosamente estabas hace un rato, hasta que se desmayó. Esa por la cual acabaste en mi colegio, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?- sonrió al ver la expresión un tanto frustrada de Draco al tener conocimiento de tal información.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- no trato de evitar su sorpresa, sin embargo, trataría de ser más acertado con sus preguntas y respuestas. Pero Karkarov no tenía intención de ser discreto al respecto o respetuoso.

-Soy mago, y tú eres alumno, te supero por mucho- dejó pasar unos instantes, mientras miraba a la chimenea antes de amenazarlo-. Me parece que tu padre te envió a Durmstrang para hacerte un hombre y en busca de una educación de primer nivel. Entonces Draco, vas a dejar de jugar al "amante" ahora mismo, Granger es de Viktor hasta que él lo decida, de lo contrario -por supuesto sé que te vas a oponer-. De lo contrario, Lucius sabrá tu pequeña historia de amor y serás expulsado, ¿entendido?

Se quedó callado, no le preocupaba ser expulsado, su madre ya le había asegurado un lugar en Hogwarts de donde nunca debió salir, le preocupaba la reacción del elixir en Hermione si dejaba de frecuentarla, no quería que se suicidará, ya era demasiado con saber que se había desmayado. Ya pensaría en algo, de momento era mejor mantenerse "dócil".

-Sí, quiero lo mejor para Vik, quiero que Durmstrang sea el ganador. Con permiso, necesito dormir.

Hermione de pronto se encontró con un Draco indispuesto, evasivo, incluso decidió omitir la clase de Pociones argumentando dolor de cabeza, ¿acaso él no sabía cómo se sentía ella?, comenzó a desesperarse, a debilitarse, sus visitas a la enfermería eran cada vez más frecuentes.

Snape le daba una poción que detenía los efectos de tristeza, soledad y mal de amores en general, pero no tenía la reacción esperada y tampoco deseaba hacerla adicta, ya era desagradable el sabor con sus efectos. Decidió hablar con Dumbledore.

-Malfoy se aleja de Granger, no es natural, después del desmayo suponíamos que sería atento, pero ahora es un completo patán. He visto como la ignora, la evade, es como si se hubiera cansado de ella, o le están obligando a ello.

-¿Karkarov?- preguntó Dumbledore sentado en el amplio sillón de su despacho-. Es poco probable, pero no se puede desechar esa teoría, quizá sus compañeros, quizá la propia señorita Granger lo ha alejado.

-No, y se lo dice alguien que ha visto como se besan.

-Yo me encargo, Severus.

Se sentía como un criminal por permitirse hacerle daño a Hermione. Maldijo a Igor Karkarov por obligarle a tomar esa decisión, pero con el paso de los días se dio cuenta de que no todo estaba en su contra.

Escuchaba como las chicas Slytherin murmuraban sobre el rompimiento de Krum y Granger, los habían visto discutir, luego a Granger llorando.

-Se lo merece por engreída, es tan tonta que creyó tener a Viktor en sus manos- algunas risitas se escucharon antes de percatarse que Draco las escuchaba, se alejaron al momento.

Sabía que estaban mal, habían discutido y ella le había pedido tiempo como si se tratará de una pareja que lleva años junta deseando el divorcio. Se preguntaba constantemente en qué punto había fallado, trataba de ser amoroso, darle su espacio, en lo que respectaba a él, todo iba bien, ella se comportaba de manera poco usual, a veces se sentía como un niño caprichoso aferrado a ella, pero la había elegido, quizá era únicamente una mala racha debido a las presiones de los exámenes finales.

Pero todo concluiría con éxito el día que le propusiera matrimonio.

-¿Ha pasado algo entre Granger y tú, Draco?- la pregunta lo incomodó al grado de quererse negar a contestar.

-Nada que no vaya a solucionarse- dijo confiado-. Es mi estrategia, Karkarov se empeña en que Viktor gané y Hermione no ayuda estando conmigo, por eso me he alejado, para que ella vuelva a hacerle caso.

-Me parece conveniente, pero al mismo tiempo no queremos que ocurra como la última vez.

-Lo sé, quiero hacerlo bien, se lo debo, me lo debo también- su tono tenía un aire de sinceridad que él mismo desconocía, pero al mismo tiempo temor por tener presente la oposición de sus padres y un apellido que tenía que garantizar la pureza de sangre.

Era una experta mentirosa, lo sabía desde hacía unos cuantos días, ahora podía comprender todo, Narcisa Malfoy le dio una poción (más preciso con ayuda de Dumbledore), no alcanzaba a comprender el por qué, pero sabía que de allí se derivaban sus constantes peleas con Viktor y su repentino enamoramiento de Draco, el cual ahora sin razón o motivo aparente la dejaba nuevamente, ¿era asco? ¿Parte del plan? ¿Conocía él el término del efecto y ahora la dejaba como si nada hubiera pasado?

Ya no importaba, pero estaba decidida a aclarar todo, le dolía que Dumbledore se prestará a esos juegos, siendo tan inteligente en algunos campos era obvio que no sabía nada sobre la atracción y el amor entre dos personas; se sentía obligada a compensar el daño a Viktor sin parecer sospechosa de infidelidad, le molestaba tener apenas 14 años viéndose obligada a ser etiquetada en las palabras infiel, engañada, enamorada, nuevamente tonta.

-¿Te pasa algo?- dijo Ginny mirando a una Hermione absorta.

-Sí, pero nada de lo que debas preocuparte, ya tengo planeado lo que voy a hacer, ahora vamos a descansar mañana será un día histórico.

-La última prueba, el tiempo pasa tan rápido, ¿estás preocupada por Viktor?

-Lo mismo que tú por Harry- le lanzó una mirada de complicidad, misma que la pelirroja contesto con un rubor en sus mejillas. Se llevaban tan bien últimamente que Hermione se sintió un tanto culpable por aquello que necesitaba hacer. Con esos pensamientos se fue a dormir, pensando en el rubio, en el Durmstrang, en sus amigos, en su familia, en Dumbledore.

El ánimo estaba presente en cada asistente, los colores, los banderines, los himnos, las miradas sobre cada participante. La gloria, el honor aguardando en la Copa.

Cada competidor llevaba su uniforme, se acompañaba de sus pensamientos cada uno tan distinto del otro. Los días en Hogwarts se acababan, para Fleur era un alivio, regresar a Francia, habían sido pruebas pesadas, no le desagradaba el ambiente, sobre todo después de la ayuda de Ron y Harry con la pequeña Gabrielle, pero no era lo suyo, deseaba la tranquilidad que sólo Beauxbatons le ofrecía, quizá se sentía en desventaja por ser la única mujer. Por su parte Cedric contaba con el apoyo de la mayor parte del colegio, sin embargo y a pesar de ser mayor que Harry no se sentía con ese don de ser "el niño que vivió", pero le alegraba que Cho Chang su novia le prestara más atención, juntos planeaban qué estrategias podía usar. Para Harry era complicado ver a la chica de rasgos asiáticos con su "enemigo", la relación entre ellos no podía calificarse de hostil ni de cordial, simplemente se limitaban a salir lo mejor librados del Torneo.

Viktor, el pobre Krum pensaba más en Granger que en las pruebas que le parecían efímeras, si ella se lo pidiera en ese momento se olvidaría del público, de la fama, de todo eso que ya podía experimentar muy bien con el Quidditch. La competencia iba a comenzar, no la veía, de pronto se sintió desesperado.

-Perdóname Viktor- el simple hecho de escuchar su voz diciendo esas palabras lo reanimó, iba a contestarle, pero ella lo impidió-. He sido una egoísta y desconsiderada, pero te prometo que ya no será así- se acercó para besarlo, pero la detuvo.

-Hermione, sé que es precipitado, pero quiero- en ese momento se arrodilló, sacó el legendario anillo familiar, nadie los veía, pero si lo hubieran hecho no importaba- ¿Te gustaría ser algún día mi esposa?, no hoy, no mañana, cuando acabes los estudios.

-No digas más, y si Vik, si me gustaría- allí decidió besarlo. Lo prolongó lo más que pudo hasta el momento en que el sonido de un cañón los sacó de su ensimismamiento, él le colocó la joya, encajaba a la perfección, lo miró fascinada-. Ahora ve a ganar la copa.

-Ya he ganado tu corazón, con eso me basta- le sonrió, se acercó al resto de los competidores sabiendo que Hermione estaba en más de un aspecto con él.

Los competidores se encontraban en el laberinto, el ánimo estaba decayendo en las tribunas, de repente se escuchaban gritos que les hacían estremecerse, así como preguntarse qué estaría pasando.

Draco aprovecho el momento cuando una luz apareció señalando que uno de los competidores se encontraba fuera. En tal caso era Fleur, todos querían acercarse. Entonces él jaló a Hermione.

-Hola, eres tan difícil de abordar, ¿Cómo estás?

La consternación de Granger era tal, porque era tan cínico, como si no supiera que él la ponía en ese estado, como si no se hubiera alejado de ella y pudieran tener en ese momento una sesión de besos, como si nadie la hubiera estado engañando.

-Bien, teniendo en cuenta que casi muero de desesperación por algo que no comprendí hasta hace unos días. Tú, tu madre y Dumbledore se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerme miserable, pero ya no soy la de antes, ¿sabes?- la cara de Draco era de autentica sorpresa y decepción-. Me parece que me han subestimado.

-No es así, ni mi madre, ni yo supimos lo que Dumbledore había planeado hasta que sucedió, ¿qué querías que hiciera?, ¿qué te dejará morir?, es verdad que me vi obligado a alejarme de ti por culpa de Karkarov y Viktor, pero ahora se van a ir y yo voy a volver a Hogwarts, ¿entiendes lo qué eso significa?

-Sí, qué negociaste con eso para regresar, claro, alguna ventaja tenías que sacar. Pero me temo que hay dos detalles que ignoras. El primero es que yo me voy a ir, el segundo que Viktor y yo estamos comprometidos. Adiós Draco. Entonces lo dejó, sumido en algo que no se podía explicar, de poder hacerlo le resultaría doloroso. Era la segunda vez que la perdía.


	42. Chapter 42

41. La graduación

Eran los últimos días en el Colegio Hogwarts, una generación estaba por salir, excepto Hermione, pocos la recordaban con agrado. A la mayoría no le importaba que no estuviera ya allí, a punto de graduarse. Pero había quienes la recordaban con ese aire de nostalgia, como si creyeran que pronto atravesaría el Gran Comedor y se sentaría a su lado, con sus libros bajo el brazo con algún consejo para dar o con su rostro ceñudo para recordarles alguna tarea pendiente.

Pero de todos ellos, quien la recordaba incluso con tristeza era Draco Malfoy, el rubio que había regresado a Hogwarts, el siempre Slytherin que había creído que ya no sentía nada por la Gryffindor, se había convencido de ello hasta que Dumbledore intentará interceder entre ellos cometiendo un grave error. Incluso se había resignado a permitir su romance con Viktor, fallando porque ahora estaban comprometidos, así lo anunciaba un pequeño espacio en la revista "Corazón de Bruja", era una foto de algunos años atrás, se les veía abrazados, a Krum con una impecable sonrisa, a Granger con algo más que una mueca de alivio. Era posterior a su salida del colegio, después del Torneo. Y sería uno de los eventos más esperados, aunque hasta el momento toda información al respecto era confidencial.

Desde el día en que Hermione Granger le anunciará que se casaría con Krum, al igual que abandonaría Hogwarts, algo en él era diferente, sólo él lo sabía, no podía permitirse ser débil, por ese motivo buscó romances con algunas chicas, para tranquilizar a sus padres con el asunto del matrimonio, pero al final ninguna resultaba ser digna para sus altos estándares, ninguna podía llegar a ser su esposa.

En ese momento se encontraba mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, era un hábito constante desde su regreso, había tomado su lugar, de líder, de galán, de amo y señor de las serpientes. Su palabra era ley, se permitió ser malvado esos últimos años en el colegio, haciendo la vida imposible a Harry con el asunto de sus padres y a Ron con la pobreza de su familia. Nadie estaba para impedírselo. En algunos instantes sentía que sus años en Durmstrang no habían rendido los frutos necesarios, ahora se volvía a comportar como el niño caprichoso que debe obtener todo aquello que desee a cualquier costo. A excepción de Hermione que se había largado frente a sus narices.

Estaba consciente de que en ese momento sus compañeros se estarían graduando, extrañaba a Harry y Ron, las tonterías de Neville, los accidentes de Seamus, la complicidad de Ginny, las bromas de los gemelos. Aunque con algunos continuaba la comunicación a través de cartas, había visitado a los Weasley en las vacaciones, pero no era suficiente.

Al decidirse a dejar Hogwarts, estaba consciente de tener que darles una explicación a sus padres, y esa fue que estaba comprometida con un guapo y famoso hombre que ya no necesitaba estudiar en ese lugar, necesitaba algo más tranquilo para prepararse para una vida agitada cuando estuviera casada.

Pero era mentira, sabía bien que tanto ella como Viktor tendrían una sencilla, cómoda y tranquila vida. Por las noches antes de regresar al colegio muggle que había elegido, se ponía a estudiar todo lo referente a la magia. Pedía a Ron y Harry los temarios de las asignaturas, así no se sentía tan aislada e inútil al no poder contar con todos los materiales necesarios.

Viktor la visitaba frecuentemente, llevándole como obsequio los libros de magia que el ya no utilizaba, era el mejor regalo que podía darle, había mencionado en una ocasión. Él no entendía el por qué abandonar sus estudios, siendo que era talentosa e inteligente, por eso mismo no la cuestionaba.

Apenas unos meses después de regresar a Bulgaria, tras concluir sus estudios, llevó a Hermione a su casa, para presentarla formalmente a sus padres, la chica fue en todo momento encantadora, pero a la señora Ivanka, no le parecía tan sincera, había algo en sus miradas evasivas, en sus repuestas inseguras que no le aseguraban estar enamorada de Viktor, su único hijo, y tiempo después tuvieron una discusión al respecto.

-Me preocupa que esa Herr-mione, no sea lo que parece, te trata bien, es discreta, pero al mismo tiempo no la veo convencida de dar ese paso a tu lado.

-Madre, ese es tu punto de vista porque no la conoces, tiene que asimilar muchas cosas, pero vamos a estar bien.

-¿Estas diciéndome que tú si la conoces?, ¿Qué no es un capricho?, sabes que aquí tienes un montón de mujeres que desde hace años han intentado conquistarte y no les has dado la oportunidad, a pesar de que sabes que son lindas, de buena familia, de repente te cruzas con una inglesa y decides dar el gran paso.

-Si, si madre- estaba un tanto exhasperado de que nadie comprendiera su amor por Hermione Granger- la amo y espero que no me estés diciendo que por ser inglesa no me merece, y precisamente porque ella no intento nada conmigo es que me atrae. No tengo dudas de que me ame tanto como yo a ella.

El Gran Comedor rebosaba de lujo, como nunca antes para despedir a una de sus generaciones más prominentes por el hecho de contar con Harry Potter y los hijos de quienes protagonizaran la primera batalla en ambos bandos.

Empezaron a llegar los alumnos con sus túnicas de gala, las sonrisas en el rostro y una tristeza en el rostro por abandonar el que fuera su hogar por siete años. Desde el momento en que dieran un paso fuera del castillo se las tendrían que arreglar con los conocimientos y habilidades adquiridas, y no era diferente al mundo muggle. La competencia, la falta de trabajo, la experiencia, los contactos, todo eso definiría su futuro profesional.

Personas como Draco Malfoy no tenían de que preocuparse, contaba con todos los recursos para hacer de su vida y nombre algo prominente, sólo le faltaba aquella mujer que sería su compañera, que le daría herederos, que se comportaría conforme dictaba la sociedad, ni tan brillante, ni tan estúpida; recatada, pero que sabe apreciar el buen humor; caritativa, pero no absolutamente compasiva; que debe hablar siempre por el bien de su marido y por sobre todas las cosas ser fiel a la familia.

Lo sabía, esa mujer ideal no compartía características con Hermione, nunca lo había hecho y era momento de olvidarla. Olvidarse de todo rastro de su niñez, porque era un hombre; olvidar que estaba comprometida con otro, porque ella lo había decidido. Porque era un Malfoy y no estaba dispuesto a permitir unos recuerdos le arruinaran su perfecta vida.

De pronto escuchó su nombre, subió al estrado para recibir su diploma, y reconocimiento como el mejor alumno de Slytherin. Se sintió orgulloso de ser una serpiente, lo iba a demostrar de ahora en adelante- Adiós a esa "sangre sucia"- se dijo a sí mismo.

Obtuvo las notas más altas, era algo que pocos lograban. Inglés, Aritmética, Literatura, no era nada comparado con la exactitud de las Pociones, la emoción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras o la concentración en Adivinación, pero era lo que había elegido y ahora se aguantaba.

Hubo una breve recepción, sabía que varías Universidades estaban interesados en poseer a una joven tan ilustrada, la asediaban con preguntas sobre si aceptaría alguna, sobre si sería tan osada de rechazarlas.

-Quizá me vuelva dentista, como mis padres- comentó, ante la decepción de todos-. O me busqué un marido.

Eso ya estaba arreglado, pensó mientras pensó en todos en el castillo y la magnifica celebración que en ese momento se estaría realizando.

Al llegar a casa de sus padres subió a su pequeña habitación, miró por la ventana, sintiendo la nostalgia de perder algo que tenía que estar superado ya, se puso a llorar por condenarse y saber que al día siguiente su horrible vida muggle seguiría allí.


	43. Chapter 43

43. Empleos

Ese día sería presentado como el futuro heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, habría una fiesta en su honor, también anunciaría su romance con Astoria Greengrass, una guapa joven inglesa cuya familia mantenía negocios con los Malfoy desde hacía varias generaciones. Todo era prometedor y su vida por fin parecía poner orden. Llevaba solamente unos meses fuera del colegio, pero ya estaba concentrado en el futuro.

Era un tanto tedioso ir a las oficinas cerca del banco Gringotts, usar una elegante levita cada día, permanecer en las juntas con los empresarios del mundo mágico, decidir a cuál pobre establecimiento darle un préstamo que no podría pagar o condicionándolos a pagar intereses exorbitantes, inversiones, comidas, viajes, era una actividad aburrida que debía llevar a cabo a detalle, no le desagradaba, de hecho tenía la ventaja de contar con una asistente, de descansar los fines de semana, los cuales aprovechaba para pasear con Astoria.

A la joven le encantaba pasear por todos los rincones posibles, donde pudiera presumir de su prominente novio, él trataba de evitar el ser fotografiados por chismosos como Rita Skeeter, pero ella lo disfrutaba y de vez en vez daba algunas entrevistas de cómo era ser la novia de uno de los hombres más codiciados en el mundo mágico.

Botó la revista Corazón de Bruja, ya había leído lo que no tenía, estaba más que enterada de la buena vida de Malfoy, cuya foto aparecía en las páginas centrales de un artículo titulado "Cómo conquisté el corazón de Draco", junto a una chica alta, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, piel nívea, al parecer de vacaciones en las tierras nórdicas. La mujer que él necesitaba, ¿la amaría?, seguro qué sí, tenían todo para ser la pareja perfecta.

Si eran realistas, ella no podía quejarse a excepción del abandonar los estudios, contaba con inteligencia y un novio por demás famoso que regularmente salía en la misma revista, a su lado, en fotos igual de lindas, pero quizá ella las arruinaba con una sonrisa falsa, eso le parecía, le daba curiosidad saber si Draco le habría visto en alguna de ellas ¿y qué pensaría al respecto?

Ya estaba retrasada, antes de encontrar la revista y leer, estaba preparando sus maletas, regresaría al mundo mágico, rentaría una habitación en _El Caldero Chorreante_, sus padres lo sabían y no le ponían trabas.

Viktor se encontraba participando en la copa mundial de Quidditch, ella también estaba invitada, pero prefería organizar su nueva vida antes del la boda, de la cual conversarían cuando él regresará para fijar una fecha, si se prolongaba el compromiso mejor, no tenía prisa, quería encontrar un empleo lo antes posible.

La familia Greengrass poseía una fortuna que a muchos les desagradaba porque se había incrementado gracias a los muggles con quienes tenían ocasional contacto al proveerles ingredientes para pociones, así como una amplia gama de productos para el día de brujas como disfraces, dulces, adornos. Así que contaban con numerosos empleados "sangres sucia" por su conocimientos del mundo muggle.

Fuera de un establecimiento a la entrada de _Las Tres Escobas_ encontró un anuncio pequeño, casi escondido, donde se anunciaban gatos desaparecidos, papeles que señalaban eventos próximos y finalmente en una hoja ignorada detrás de unos pergaminos roídos, un empleo como asistente de ventas para muggles, era urgente y necesario presentarse en las oficinas, no era necesaria la experiencia en el conocimiento de hierbas mágicas, únicamente en el trato con muggles.

Un rato después se aproximó a la dirección, encontró unas oficinas elegantes cerca de Gringotts, entró sin saber que esperar, había una recepción, gente entrando y saliendo. Pregunto a una clase de vigilante, que la envió a una oficina donde la miraron de reojo y le pidieron llenar unos formularios, le tomaron una rápida foto y quedó contratada, empezaría a la mañana siguiente.

Se sentía realizada, primera entrevista, primer trabajo. Se encargaría del papeleo de registros de ventas muggles. Regresó a su habitación, tenía que elegir su nuevo atuendo, escribirle a Viktor e informarle, también a Ginny. Sentía que por fin todo regresaba a su cauce natural, tiempos mejores se aproximaban.

Y así, sin saberlo Hermione estaba contratada en una de las múltiples empresas de la familia de Astoria, a quién pronto tendría la oportunidad de conocer, para su desgracia.

Trabajaba desde su oficinita, la cual había decorado con algunos artículos muggles, fotos no mágicas de sus padres e incluso una de Viktor. Le agradaba el sitio ya que parecía todos ignoraban que se trataba de la prometida del famoso jugador de Quidditch. Claro que influía el hecho de haber transformado un poco su apariencia con unos lentes de media luna que le añadían un par de años, cabello recogido y un tanto más claro, ropa muggle (en caso de tener que requerirla en algún momento) que cubría con una sencilla capa.

Su labor era muy sencilla y solitaria, no tenía necesidad de hacer contacto más que con un par de personas que no tenían intención de fomentar una relación a largo plazo, se limitaban al trabajo, tal y como establecía el reglamento interno, cada quién a su trabajo, ya que se sancionaría a la persona que distrajera al resto. No quería dar mala impresión en aquellos primeros días, intentaba mantenerse al margen aunque ya había sido testigo de un despido, gritos por parte del responsable. Pero lo que más podía fastidiarle era soportar el abuso contra criaturas como los elfos que laboraban durante larga horas acomodando los paquetes, cargando, montando, empaquetando, clasificando. Pero de momento no podría hacer nada al respecto más que reconocer que las cosas en ese mundo durante su ausencia no se habían modificado. Mandaban los poderosos, importaba la sangre y el dinero.

Le daba curiosidad saber qué clase de personas eran los dueños de G&G Company para permitir que todo eso sucediera. Seguramente uno ricos engreídos, no había mayor explicación.

-¿Es necesario que asista?- preguntó Draco mirando las invitaciones sobre el escritorio de su oficina-. No me encuentro como para hacer apariciones públicas, menos aún si va la prensa.

-Será un evento privado, cariño- Astoria se acercó acariciándole la mano-. Empleados y la junta directiva. Se hace cada año, sé que no tendrías que ir, que es la empresa de mi familia, pero el verte allí afianzará la relación de las familias ante los demás.

La contempló por un momento, era una joven demasiado bella, se preocupaba por él, pero también era una perfecta manipuladora, y antes de que vinieran las lágrimas o algún tipo de reproche se escuchó aceptando.

-Lo haré, iré, pero sólo porque ese es tu deseo.

Ella lo abrazó sin discreción, estaban encerrados en la oficina, tenía permitido abrazarlo, incluso se atrevió a un beso subido de tono. Recompensaba sus caprichos como le gustaba a él. Era un arte que había aprendido de su madre y puesto en práctica con toda clase de chico que se topará con ella.

Recibió la carta, estaba invitada a la fiesta de la compañía, podía llevar a un acompañante, pero Viktor estaba ausente. Quizá no debería asistir, pero al mismo tiempo sería de las pocas oportunidades de ver a los dueños por el lugar. Por otra parte rechazar la invitación podría ser grosero.

-Bien, iras a esa fiesta- se dijo así misma ante la imagen del espejo.


	44. Chapter 44

44. La fiesta

Sabía de la importancia de dar una buena apariencia, más que necesario en su ahora actual empleo, lo intuía y veía en el fino papel de la invitación en color beige con hermosas letras doradas. Podía llevar a alguien, pero ¿a quién?, pensó en Harry, pero seguro estaría ocupado con su nuevo empleo en el Ministerio, Ron tampoco era lo mejor para impactar, iría sola, así no llamaría la atención.

Decidió que tenía que ir de compras por un vestido, algo sencillo, pero que al mismo tiempo resaltará sus facciones y su delgada figura. Decidió ir a Madame Malkins, tenía buena reputación por los uniformes escolares y en menor proporción se dedicaba a vestir a las damas con diseños exclusivos de su propia creación.

Conforme se acercaba el día de la fiesta de la compañía G&G más se convencía de que no tenía que ir, era una especie de presentimiento, pero a esas alturas era innoble de su parte cancelar lo prometido a Astoria, no quería causarle un "berrinche" que terminaría en un regaño por parte de sus padres.

Podría enfermarse accidentalmente, aunque parecería demasiado conveniente, Astoria se molestaría y reparar el daño sería un reto. No podía eludir los eventos adquiridos desde su noviazgo, parecía que nadie podía comprender que en ocasiones hasta él necesitaba su tiempo, su espacio. Como en ese momento en que llegaba su chica para hablarle de nimiedades que él estaba dispuesto a ignorar; así que la invito a ir de compras, conocía su fascinación cuasi obsesión por las adquisiciones.

-Creo que debes ir en busca de algo para la fiesta, ¿no quieres ser la más hermosa de la noche?

-Lo seré- comentó un tanto molesta de que su novio creyera que alguien pudiera superarla- ya lo verás, voy de compras, Madame Malkins es una buena opción, sus diseños son exquisitos.

-Escoge uno que ambos podamos disfrutar- le lanzó una mirada picara y ella se dirigió al callejón Diagon.

Desde que se había conseguido una considerable fortuna diseñando los uniformes para estudiantes, decidió dedicarse a su verdadera pasión: la alta costura; así mientras los jóvenes escogían sus atuendos, aprovechaba para enseñarles a las madres algunos de sus exquisitos modelos, con finas telar, acabados perfectos e incluso toques de piedras preciosas para quien pudiera pagarlos.

Se sorprendió al ver entrar a una joven peli castaña, de aspecto sencillo, ni bonita, ni fea, pero bien arreglada se podría saca provecho. Con personas así no se debía ser rosera, pero tampoco animarlas demasiado ya que podrían arruinar sus vestidos con sus manos torpes.

-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle, querida?- sonrió con poco entusiasmo.

-Sí, de hecho busco un vestido, es para una fiesta, nada tan elegante, pero tampoco sencillo.

-Me temo que debes abrir una cuenta antes de acceder a nuestros servicios- de esa manera se libraría fácilmente de la chica.

-No hay ningún problema, más que tendrá que revisar en sus archivos, aquí compré mis uniformes.

-¡Ah!- expresó Madame con suma sorpresa y un dejo de resignación- ¿cuál es tu apellido?

-Granger, soy Hermione Granger- le lanzó una sonrisa. La mujer regordeta, se acomodó los lentes de media luna, y entonces pudo reconocer a la joven, de la cual había leído recientemente en "Corazón de Bruja".

-¡Pero claro!- como la mayoría de mujeres asiduas a la revista, era también una curiosa, deseosa de ávidos detalles románticos y no pudo dejar de hacerle preguntas- ¿la acompaña su prometido?

-No, se encuentra en un mundial.

-Ya veo, ya veo ¿y cuándo es la boda? ¿Quiere un vestido para boda?

-No, sólo un vestido para una fiesta, ¿puede enseñarme algunos?

-Pero por supuesto, querida- la tomó de la mano y le hizo señas a una de sus empleadas para no ser molestadas-. Tengo algo que te quedará perfecto.

Después de un rato de evadir la mayor parte de las preguntas relacionadas a su compromiso y a las virtudes de Viktor encontró el vestido deseado era de color amarillo pálido, lo cual resaltaba perfectamente con su cabello castaño, accesorios sencillos, se vio ante el espejo y le pareció la imagen perfecta, como si se tratara del baile de Navidad.

Odiaba mezclarse con toda esa clase de gente, pero se dijo que era necesario por conseguir uno de los diseños de Madame Malkin, tenía en mente un vestido sencillo, para no opacar su belleza natural, el cual podría llevar con joyas ostentosas que impresionarían a las empleadas que nunca podrían acceder a su estatus, sin embargo, su valor más preciado en tal noche sería Draco.

Entró con aire arrogante a la tienda, sin dirigir una palabra a la empleada que acomodaba los maniquíes en el aparador. Busco a la dueña, estaba a punto de "rebajarse" para hablar con la joven, pero afortunadamente en ese instante la vio aparecer con un hermoso vestido amarillo y pudo imaginarse en él. Era adecuado, simple y elegante al mismo tiempo, sin pensar más dijo:

-Lo quiero Madame- la mujer se quedo extrañada como si no entendiera, Astoria tuvo que ser más especifica- ese vestido, se lo compró.

-Me temó querida que alguien ya lo ha comprado.

Su cara se descompuso, cuando quería algo debía obtenerlo, no iba a aceptar una negativa.

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo, le pagaré el doble. Sólo es cuestión de que diga que sufrió un accidente o algo.

Por un instante estuvo tentada a aceptar, pero eso sería perder a Granger como clienta, no podía permitírselo, por mucho que la señorita Greengrass se molestará, tenía que mantener s reputación en lo más alto.

-Si hubiera llegado antes, el vestido sería suyo, estoy segura de que encontraremos algo encantador para usted.

Sumamente enfadada, pero sin ánimo de causar escándalo, asintió, con él único propósito de averiguar qué clase de mujer se llevaba "su" vestido. Y tuvo el placer de hacerlo, cuando Hermione salió del vestidor, aún recogiéndose unos cabellos, le pareció sumamente descuidada, se alegró de saber que no luciría el vestido como ella misma.

-Has elegido un hermoso vestido ¿sabes?- dijo mientras echaba un vistazo por el lugar.

-Lo sé, gracias- respondió Hermione, mientras contaba sus galeones para pagar. Sin hacer demasiado caso a la mujer que le hablaba.

-Me preguntaba si aceptarías el doble de su costo, pues es realmente abrumador.

-Me halaga en verdad, pero no se encuentra en mis planes venderlo. Ya que nos llevó un buen rato encontrarlo, ¿no es así Madame?

-Así es, pero como te repito algo encontraremos para ti, Astoria querida.

Cuando escuchó el nombre tuvo que sostenerse en el aparador, se le bajó la presión y seguramente se puso pálida, sólo era cuestión de darse la vuelta para apreciar a la novia de Draco Malfoy, y tuvo miedo por saberla hermosa, si es que las revistas no mentían. Se puso nerviosa, apresuró a la mujer para envolver el vestido.

-Guarde el cambio, por tan finas atenciones.

-¡Oh!- la mujer agradeció y vio como la chica castaña se alejaba por su puerta, como si de pronto algo la tuviera muy alterada. Cosas de la juventud seguramente. Ya sola con Astoria se lamentó. -No tuve la oportunidad de enviarle saludos a su prometido Viktor.

-¿Viktor?, debe haber millones de hombres con ese nombre- lo menospreció.

-Ninguno como él, puedo apostártelo, su prometido es Viktor Krum- hasta ella tenía que conocer el nombre de un jugador de fama internacional.

-Ya veo, debe ser excepcional en casi todo- en un susurró habló para sí misma- menos para escoger mujeres.

-¿Dijiste algo, querida?- preguntó la Madame Malkin.

-Que, que me llevo el lila.

-Una elección perfecta. Te lo empacaré.

Al final tendría que ir, se miró ante el espejo, se acomodó el rubio cabello, se aliso la camisa, se puso la capa de gala, era un traje ridículo para una fiesta en la que se pretendía demostrar quiénes eran los dueños y quienes los empleados.

-Apúrate- entró Astoria a su habitación, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, le sonrió un tanto fingido.

-Estoy listo, realmente me gusta ese vestido- quería animar el mal humor de Astoria, sabía (por la cantidad de veces que lo había mencionado) que una tipa tenía el vestido que ella deseaba, y eso lo podía reflejar en sus palabras, sus gestos. Pero él confiaba en que se calmará al ver que era la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta. Todo estaba planeado para ello.

Todos parecían tensos, sólo un poco más arreglados de lo común, al llegar con su vestido amarillo se sintió fuera de lugar, se sintió exagerada, apenas y los invitados se atrevían a tomas las copas de vino que se encontraban en las mesas o que ocasionalmente los elfos llevaban por el lugar ofreciéndolas, acompañadas de bizcochos, aunque eran ellos los que ofrecían el mayor espectáculo con corbatines y una especie de bolsa negra en vez del tradicional signo de esclavitud.

Eso le parecía denigrante, qué clase de personas eran los dueños de ese lugar, y por qué ella estaba allí, como si nada ocurriera. Se sentó para tranquilizarse, y alguien le empezó a hablar.

-Eres la chica nueva, ¿cierto?

-Si- ella asintió, era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a conversar sin preocupaciones, aunque quizá se debiera a que el hombre a su lado ya llevaba unas copas encima.

-Deberías beber y comer un poco, lo que sea de cada quien, en estas fiestas los patrones dan de lo mejor.

-Es fácil comprar el maltrato con un día de lujo, ¿no le parece?

-Así son los ricos, aparte de ser los dueños del mundo, se sienten los dueños de uno, si supiera la cantidad de situaciones en las que nos hemos visto envueltos.

Ella quería averiguar más cuando se escucharon aplausos y todos se reunieron alrededor de la puerta para darles la bienvenida a los propietarios de G&G, entonces deseo haber bebido, pues lo que veía no podía ser posible. Astoria entraba del brazo de Draco Malfoy y detrás de ellos la familia Greengrass quiso ser discreta y escabullirse, pero la ansiosa multitud la llevó hasta detenerse debajo de unos escalones donde los dueños dieron un discurso sobre la importancia de mantener la compañía como hasta el momento y superar las metas establecidas, finalizaron con un "disfruten la velada", pero no demasiado porque al día siguiente serían los mismos empleados, sin consideraciones especiales.

Aplausos, y la música comenzó. Draco se veía obligado a bailar, apenas habían pasado unos instantes. Era momento de irse- pensó Hermione-. Pero no se dio cuenta de que Astoria la veía desde que sus padres daban el discurso. Ya segura de que la chica de amarillo era la tal Hermione Granger, la usurpadora de vestidos debía encararla.

-Discúlpenme amor, debo arreglar un asunto- lo dejó en medio de la pista. Tomó a Granger por el brazo y la enfrentó:

-¡Tú!, ese era el vestido que quería; no o luces como lo haría yo, mírate bajita, sin chiste, ¿cómo has conseguido hacerte de un novio como Viktor Krum?,

Se quedó callada, sabiendo que al día siguiente no regresaría a trabajar, era demasiado humillante. Se iría sin causar escándalo, empalideció, y luego se ruborizó cuando Draco se acercó, en un primer instante sin reconocerla, tuvo que mantenerse sereno en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia que lo había puesto en su lugar en dos ocasiones. Sin embargo, se comportó como un caballero, y no reveló nada al respecto. Se dirigió a Astoria.

-Vamos a bailar Astoria.

-¿No te das cuenta?, ese es mi vestido.

Ahora él también podía comprenderlo, pero le parecía ridículo pelear por un vestido, por un vestido que al verlo puesto en Hermione lograba opacar el de su chica. trato de componer la situación.

-Ya te compraré los que quieras, después. Ahora vámonos- la rica heredera se adelantó, mientras Draco aprovechó, haciendo una reverencia y disculpándose- perdónala, no sabe lo qué hace.


	45. Chapter 45

45. La nueva asistente de Draco

Entró a su habitación en el Caldero Chorreante, todo le parecía tan irreal, pero había sucedido, no tenía duda de aquello, esos ojos grises eran inconfundibles, no tenía ni una hora que los había mirado y aún tenía esa sensación de emoción y confusión, ¿la defendió? ¿Ante Astoria? ¿De Astoria?

Estaba decidido, no iría más a ese trabajo, la paga no era mala, pero el simple hecho de pensar a quién pertenecía la ponía en desventaja, ni pensar en toparse ocasionalmente con Draco o sus padres.

Se cepilló el cabello, se pasó un ligero camisón a pesar del frío, estaba deseando enfermarse y parecía que sugestionándose lo lograría, pero tras un par de horas acostada sin conciliar el sueño, se resignó cubriéndose con mantas. Tenía insomnio decidió escribir a Viktor.

Prendió una lámpara que después acercó al pequeño escritorio del cual sacó pergamino y tinta. Desperdició un poco, no podía contarle la historia de nuevamente haberse topado con Draco Malfoy, pues eso lo preocuparía e inmediatamente volvería a su lado. Lo cual sería conveniente, pero no quería convertirse en una réplica de Astoria.

Quedó contenta con el resultado, al día siguiente, en vista de que estaría desempleada y con mucho tiempo disponible, se la enviaría.

Espero a que sus padres se despidieran agradeciendo a Draco su presencia, el éxito de la empresa iba en aumento. Cerrada la puerta e inaudibles los pasos en las escaleras soltó su furia contra su novio que se dejó caer en un sillón como si previera lo que le esperaba.

-¿Qué fue eso Draco?, ¿acaso me pareció que defendías a esa empleaducha?

Quiso hacerse el occiso, pero fue imposible, ella lo escudriñaba con la mirada, esperando respuesta, tenía que ser claro, conciso, no irritarla, no quería discutir; realmente no quería hablar de Granger, aunque pudiera disimularlo muy bien, no había dejado de pensar en ella, desde el momento en que la hubo visto.

-Astoria, pero si es tan obvio- espero un momento la expresión de la mujer cambió, pero ella pareció no entender y el amplió la explicación-. Era una fiesta en la que debías mantener la postura, vivimos de nuestra imagen, saldrán reseñas en los diarios, no querrías meterte en una pelea callejera ¿o sí?

-No- admitió avergonzada-. Pero era mi vestido, como sea la haré ver su suerte en el trabajo, esa área es mi especialidad.

-Ya lo creo-. Comentó, con cierto aire de preocupación que ella ignoró, porque ya estaba maquinando un plan para humillar a Granger, su nuevo "proyecto".

Se despidió para irse a dormir con una mirada maligna, que lo inquietó, pero no pudo expresarlo, porque en ese momento ella salió de la habitación.

Despertó al mediodía, pero se quedo recostada, ya no tenía que ir a trabajar, se iba a dar el gusto de consentirse, era la primera vez que incumplía con algo, realmente no le importaba, tras averiguar que la familia de Astoria y seguramente próxima señora de Malfoy, estaba dispuesta a mantenerse al margen. Eso iba a empezar desde esa mañana en que decidió faltar, sin ningún tipo de aviso.

Escribió unas notas en su diario, regalo de Viktor. Una carta para sus padres informando que todo iba bien, todo mientras disfrutaba un ligero desayuno. Después se duchó lentamente, necesitaba realmente sentirse purificada, quizá un nuevo corte de cabello o ropa le harían un favor respecto a eso, si, iría de compras.

No sabía si sentirse contenta o enojada, no sabía si era buena señal que Hermione Granger no se hubiera ido a presentar ese día al trabajo. Era bueno, porque el mensaje era claro: allí mandaba ella, Astoria Greengrass. Era malo, porque le quitaba el placer de poder torturarla lentamente.

Aún tenía un as bajo la manga, eso lo sabía muy bien Draco, que miraba a Astoria ir de un lado a otro de su elegante oficina, sin decir nada, pero podía transmitirle su mal genio.

-No me dejas trabajar- finalmente dijo Draco-, no entiendo ¿qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué tienes que comportarte como una niña?

-¿Acaso la estás defendiendo?, ¿Por qué?- él no hizo el intento de contestar, pero no importaba, ella iba a averiguar quién era la tal Granger. Salió como si nada, dirigiéndose al área de administración de empleados-. Buenas tardes- saludó como pocas veces hacia, ya sus padres le habían recordado la importancia de ser "amable" con los trabajadores para evitar futuras revueltas.

-Buenas, buenas tardes- saludó un hombre anciano que prestó atención a lo que la señorita Greengrass deseaba-. No se preocupe, no vengo a despedirlo, ni nada, por el contrario le recompensaré por su desempeño, pero antes debe proporcionarme los datos de una persona: Hermione Granger.

-La chica nueva, si, debo tener algo, permítame.

Después de rebuscar por unos instantes, le dio el expediente completo de Hermione que incluía su dirección, datos personales, estudios. Dio las gracias, ya lo revisaría con calma y se le ocurriría algo. Sonrió con una renovada satisfacción.

Pasó otro día sin que Hermione se presentara y eso parecía poner de muy buen humos a Astoria que había dejado de insistir en el tema, incluso le había propuesto dar un paseo tranquilo esa tarde, ese era el motivo de que estuviera allí, en la residencia Greengrass, esperándola, pero como mujer vanidosa que era tardaba en arreglarse, pues harían una nueva aparición en público.

Subió a su recámara con sigilo, se recostó sobre un sillón, a lado en la mesita de noche encontró unos papeles que se puso a hojear y entendió el plan de Astoria contra Hermione. Los dejó en su lugar, salió de la habitación, dejó una nota con el elfo familiar y se largó en busca de la castaña.

Tuvo que hacer una escala en el trabajo, su asistente se encontraba allí, ella siempre había sido amable, se esforzaba al máximo y como si no fuera suficiente ahora le pediría su puesto. Harían un buen trato, al principio de la conversación ella lucía desconcertada, pero si el joven Draco se lo pedía no podía negarse, además ganaría lo mismo, su trabajo se volvería tranquilo.

Regresó a su habitación ya entrada la noche, deseaba llegar, ponerse la pijama y levantarse tarde a la mañana siguiente, pero nada más contrario a eso iba a suceder. Saludó al portero como todas las noches, en esa ocasión, fue más evasivo que de costumbre, no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, pero ella comprendería.

Revisó el buzón, sin novedad, subió las escaleras, sin ninguna prisa, llegó a la puerta y abrió, notó una luz en la habitación, dejó sus cosas sigilosamente cerca de la entrada, alzó la varita dispuesta a lanzar un hechizo en caso de ser necesario.

Entró un tanto sobresaltada por lo que hubiera cometido de no haber tirado la varita al ver a Draco Malfoy tendido sin preocupación sobre su cama, en ese momento prefería que un ladrón ocupará su lugar, pero no era así. Se alarmó más cuando vio a su lado su diario, el mismo que Viktor le regalara.

-No lo leí, si es lo que temes- lo dijo después de ver la expresión tensa de la chica-. Aunque ganas no me faltaban, quizá aquí pudiera encontrar tantas respuestas que quedaron pendientes.

-¿A qué has venido?- cambio el tema- ¿cómo entraste?

-Soborné al portero, una buena cantidad, no fue tan difícil.

-Claro, tan clásico entre los ricos, comprar a todos, ¿no?

-Estoy aquí porque no me dejaste otra opción, y agradece que sea yo y no Astoria. Llevas dos días sin ir a trabajar, ¿sabes lo qué significa?

-Sí, que renuncié al enterarme para quién trabajaba, es bastante sencillo de entender.

-No, Hermione, ¿leíste el contrato?, no puedes renunciar hasta después de un año, Astoria no te lo va a permitir, quiere que regreses para hacerte la vida imposible, lo sé, porque ahora sabe todo de ti, existe la posibilidad de que hablé con tus padres o tu prometido -le costó pronunciar las palabras.

Por inercia se sentó en el borde de la cama, como pensando en qué hacer, Draco no se tomaría tantas molestias en advertirle si no se tratará de algo serio.

-Yo te voy a proteger- fue tan natural que él mismo tuvo miedo de lo que salía de su boca-. Ya tomé algunas medidas, que deberás aceptar.

-¿Ah, sí?, ¿cómo cuáles?, sin trampas Malfoy.

-Serás mi nueva asistente, así podré estar al pendiente y Astoria no podrá hacerte nada.

Se levantó con un sobresalto, era lo peor que podría haberle hecho, su asistente, quién demonios se creía ese rubio engreído, no había cambiado en nada.

-Claro- dijo con ironía- te serviré un vino de elfo, te llevaré galletitas y las cartas de tu madre para que las leas ¿no?

-Es parte del trabajo de una asistente- dijo ya de pie, encaminándose a la puerta.

-¡Lárgate!, Malfoy- estaba furiosa.

-A las ocho, Granger, sé puntual.


	46. Chapter 46

46. La mentira de Hermione

Temía cada encuentro con Astoria, la antipatía era mutua, cada mirada, cada gesto era de desprecio, pero al menos la heredera ya no cruzaba palabra o insultos con ella. Constantemente Granger se preguntaba si era por orden de Draco, tenía curiosidad de saber la razón de su defensa, se su repentina simpatía; finalmente ella se había ido, pero no se hablaba del tema, parecía que a él no le importaba el pasado.

Todo se reducía a lo laboral, se acoplaban bien, en pocas semanas la chica había demostrado ser una asistente eficaz, organizada, dedicada. Pronto Draco la involucró en tareas más especializadas, lo que suponía pasar más tiempo con ella del que le daba a su novia, quien se mostraba paciente confiando en las palabras de la que deseaba fuera su futura suegra.

Cada madre busca lo mejor para sus hijos y Narcisa no era la excepción, siendo Draco su único hijo, y llegado a un punto en que era difícil de controlar le preocupaban dos cosas: evitar que se volviera a enamorar de Granger y casarlo lo antes posible con Astoria.

Fue así que decidió visitarlo en su recién adquirida residencia en los límites de Hogsmeade, no era tan elegante como la mansión Malfoy, pero tampoco era modesta como el Caldero Chorreante. Era realmente práctico, no necesitaba demasiadas cosas, sólo un lugar para dormir, tomar una ducha, un poco de comida y estar solo.

No estaba acostumbrado a recibir visitas, era su espacio, ni siquiera permitía a Astoria irrumpir en su territorio, por eso mismo, cuando tocaron a la puerta, se sorprendió ¿quién se atrevería?, pero cuando vio a su madre, se alarmó, ella no estaría allí para darle las buenas noches, eso de entrada lo sabía, la hizo pasar y se disculpó por no tener un espacio más acogedor para recibirla.

Le pidió que tomara asiento en el único sillón de la estancia, le ofreció un té de ajenjo que ella rechazó, era de noche, no tenía mucho tiempo y no deseaba importunarlo…demasiado.

-¿Ha pasado algo, madre?, no me vendrías a visitar a menos que algo grave pasará.

-No sé si debo tratarlo como un "asunto grave" como mencionas, es más una inquietud personal, no debería intervenir, pero me preocupa que tu noviazgo no marche bien - él estaba por interrumpirla, cuando ella prosiguió:- por culpa de Granger.

Lo comprendió de inmediato y de cierta forma era predecible. Astoria había recurrido a su madre para recibir apoyo. Después de todo no era tan tonta, pero hasta qué punto de la historia habría compartido Narcisa-. Retomó la palabra adivinando la inquietud de su hijo.

-Obviamente ignora la parte del romance con la "sangre sucia"- no tenía reparo en utilizar ese calificativo-. Pero espero no des pie a ese a que eso suceda. Me ha decepcionado saber que la defendiste después de cómo te trato y cómo sufriste por ella. Ahora preferiste no darle su lugar s tu novia.

-Cuestiones laborales y legales, madre- se protegió sin dejarse inmutar por las palabras de su progenitora, quien seguía cuestionando la que le parecía una decisión equivocada. Se sinceró-. ¿Piensas abandonar a Astoria, por "esa"?

-No- fue firme-. Hablas como si afirmaras que la engaño y no puedes estar más equivocada madre, lo único que si voy a admitir es que Asty -así solía llamarla de cariño- necesitaba esa "lección" para que aprenda a comportarse como una dama y no como la niña caprichosa a la que todos (incluyéndote) la han acostumbrado, y se lo dije claramente, suele ser muy sofocante, pero no temas, no la voy a dejar, sé que tenemos un compromiso.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por su níveo rostro, sintiendo alivio, de cierta manera supo que no había por qué preocuparse. Incluso Draco aprovechó para hacer una confesión.

-Espera un momento- fue hacia su habitación, para aparecer unos instantes después con algo entre sus manos que su madre reconoció con entusiasmo: una argolla de matrimonio. Tuvo que levantarse para abrazarlo, irradiando felicidad.- Te pido que no le menciones nada aún.

Narcisa así lo prometió, esbozó una sonrisa renovada, mientras contemplaba fascinada la joya que uniría a las familias Malfoy y Greengrass.

Estaba ansioso por regresar, por recibir su calidez, sus abrazos, sus besos, por finalmente establecer una fecha para su boda. Parecía que ese tiempo alejados había bastado para que su inglesa despejará sus dudas; en cuanto hubo recibido su carta, la mostró a su escéptica madre.

-Me ama- le aseguró- y me espera.

-Bien, si es lo que quieres Viktor, sabes que estamos de acuerdo.

-Gracias, pienso ir en unos días para arreglarlo todo.

Al llegar el fin de semana se sentía desesperada, deseando que las horas pasaran con rapidez para regresar al trabajo. Era aburrido no tener a nadie con quien pasar esos momentos. En ocasiones escribía a Ginny, Harry e incluso Ron, pero sólo a los dos primeros había informado de su situación actual, ambos se mostraban preocupados por la cercanía con Draco.

Se decía así misma que los temores que tenían sus amigos eran infundados, su relación con el rubio era meramente laboral. No había insinuaciones, pero de repente se obsesionó con la idea de que él se había convertido en la razón de querer regresar cada día al trabajo. Incluso dejo de usar el anillo que Viktor le había dado, cuando notó que a Draco le incomodaba.

Finalmente llegó el lunes, incluso llegaba más temprano de lo normal, se esforzaba de más, lo cual Draco notó de inmediato, ella ya no se molestaba en llevarle su infusión, incluso sabía que sabor y a que temperatura prepararlo, agendaba sus reuniones, le pedía sus comidas, incluso para él el trabajo se había vuelto algo eficaz, ya no era tan malo trabajar en una compañía exigente en cuanto a mantener su prestigio y tantas cosas pomposas.

-Hermione- le habló él desde su escritorio, ella acudió rápidamente-. Tengo que decirte que estoy muy complacido con el trabajo que has realizado, sé que te has quedado después de tu horario y quiero compensarlo, así que pensé en darte unas vacaciones.

Ella se alarmó, precisamente eso era lo que deseaba evitar, no quería ausentarse, ¿qué iba a hacer?, él le dio más detalles, porque en realidad, aunque ella se quisiera negar la iba a obligar a ir.

-No te emociones demasiado, en realidad serían unas vacaciones con un tinte de trabajo, pero en ocasiones cambiar de ambiente puede ser relajante, sería un fin de semana, en una villa cerca del lago, con todos los gastos pagados, en reconocimiento por tu gran desempeño. El fin de semana Granger, ten listas tus cosas, yo haré que alguien pase por ti.

Entonces continuó con su trabajo, ella regresó a su oficinita, pensando en la extraña petición, le alegraba hacer algo diferente en su fin de semana, pero no dejaba al mismo tiempo de sentir cierta inquietud, parecía que era la única empleada con ese tipo de privilegios. Decidió ocuparse de sus pendientes, ya pensaría en una forma inteligente de zafarse del asunto.

Viernes

Reviso la dirección, estaba correcta, pero antes se aseguró de llevar un presente, y ese lo encontró por el callejón Diagon, unas bellas y clásicas flores. Se preguntaba cuál sería la reacción de su prometida al verlo allí, antes de que ella misma lo pudiera imaginar. Teniendo todo listo se dirigió al cuarto alquilado por la chica, como era temprano, seguramente estaría trabajando, pero pretendía darle una sorpresa, sin embargo el sorprendido fue él.

No tuvo problemas para accesar a la habitación, el portero ni siquiera le preguntó su nombre, sabía quién era, Viktor Krum, sabía que su prometida vivía allí, sabía que si todo salía bien conseguiría un autógrafo de uno de los mejores deportistas. Así le dio una copia de la llave, le confirmó que la señorita Granger estaba ausente, que regresaría por la tarde, le indicó el número de habitación y así marchó feliz.

Entró, colocó las flores en el primer recipiente que le pareció útil, un caldero. Les puso agua. Recorrió la habitación, cuando entró al dormitorio encontró una maleta abierta, unas prendas, parecía hecha a prisa, como si fuera a regresar y huir ¿se trataría de eso?, ahora estaba obligado a saber la verdad no podía irse y volver, quizá no la encontraría, ¿habría alguien más? ¿Un rival con el que no contaba?

Regresó e interrogó al portero, le exigió darle detalles con su rudo acento, en conjunto con su corpulenta figura no se opondría, pero podía sacar un poco de provecho.

-Claro, claro- dijo el hombrecillo-. Yo te puedo decir lo que sé, pero no puedo hacerlo porque no estoy cómodo sabiendo que estoy ante una celebridad y no tener su autógrafo, tú sabes.

-Bien, dame aquello que quieras que te firme, pero habla.

-Son unas cuantas pertenencias- le entregó revistas, un par de camisetas deportivas y otros souvenirs con los que obtendría grandes ganancias.

Con una sonrisa y verificando que firmará cada uno de los productos narró la únca vez que la chica recibió una visita de un rubio muy conocido, que estuvo mucho tiempo, pero se fue casi inmediatamente al volver ella. Era todo lo que podía decir.

Malfoy, no había otro, lo comprendió de inmediato, prometió no decir nada del aunto y el medio por el que se había enterado de la misteriosa visita. La esperaría, vería su reacción, así comprobaría que tan en serio iba lo suyo.

Al volver al dormitorio, tuvo ganas de revisar las pertenencias de Hermione, pero como el caballero que era no lo hizo, sabía que podría encontrar su diario, cartas y vaya a saber Merlín qué, pero resistió esperaría su llegada.

Caminando, a unos cuantos pasos de su lugar de residencia miró hacia donde vivía, la luz estaba encendida, ¿se habría atrevido Draco nuevamente a entrar cuando el mismo le había asegurado que en la mañana pasarían por ella?, no se detuvo a pensarlo, corrió sin saludar al portero, hizo girar el picaporte y entró.

Allí lo vio, sentado en la penumbra, entre la habitación y el espacio que servía de sala-comedor, no se veía contento, sin contar que ella no mostraba un aspecto sonriente, ni siquiera de sorpresa, sino espanto, como si su presencia fuera non grata.

-Hola- trato de ser natural, pero él no se la creyó, fue directo al grano.

-¿Te vas de viaje?, no pude evitar ver una maleta. Incluso parece en este momento que tienes prisa.

-Es por trabajo, no te preocupes- se acercó y le acarició la mejilla, inclinándose un poco-. Sólo es el fin de semana, yo no quería ir, pero es como un premio a mi buen trabajo.

Abruptamente cambió el tema. Estudiando cualquier movimiento, expresión que la delatará.

-¿Has visto a alguien conocido?, ¿alguien del colegio?

-No, nadie, sólo he escrito a Ginny y Harry.

-Ah, perfecto- hizo una pausa y prosiguió-. Entonces te vas de viaje mañana, ¿no te molesta que duerma aquí?

-No, aunque no es un lugar digno de ti.

-Cualquier lugar en donde te encuentres es todo lo que necesito.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, le estaba mintiendo, así que se prometió que después del viaje se casarían rápidamente, no habría por qué esperar, así quizá tuviera un pretexto para dejar en definitiva el trabajo con Malfoy y los Greengrass.


	47. Chapter 47

47. El compromiso

Qué extraño le parecía tener a su lado a Viktor, en la cama, nunca había intentado propasarse con ella, al contrario, le parecía demasiado paciente, y eso la hacía sentirse más culpable, al día siguiente se iría un fin de semana. Tal vez era momento de comenzar a practicar aquellos que sería su vida de pareja, pero antes de decidirse él ya estaba dormido.

La noche transcurrió con lentitud, lo cual le causó síntomas visibles de cansancio por la mañana, pero estaba entusiasmada por sus bien merecidos días de "descanso", era preciso estar a solas. Se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería hablar demasiado con Viktor, pero desafortunadamente la rigurosa rutina del muchacho le hizo despertar.

Abrió los ojos, la vio arreglando la habitación, ya estaba cambiada, y aunque no se lo iba a decir había notado cómo se revolvía entre las sábanas, guardó silencio porque le gustaba observarla, podía estudiar su reacción, descubrir si algo iba mal, pero no hubo mayor indicio de ello, iba y regresaba. De la pequeña cocina surgían por igual ruidos y olores. Cuando Hermione se sentó al borde de la cama, él fingió dormir.

-¿Viktor?, te preparé el desayuno, debo irme, no dejes que se enfríe.

-¿Así? ¿Nada más?- comentó decepcionado, se sentó, la sábana resbaló por su abdomen, dejando descubierto su cuerpo ejercitado, lo cual la puso tensapor unos instantes; se imaginó acercándosele, tocarle, besarle y abandonarse a sus caricias, afortunadamente llamaron a la puerta, que la sacó de ese ensimismamiento.

-Tengo que bajar- comentó a tono de disculpa, le dio un beso en la frente como si se tratará de un niño.

-Ve, entonces- hizo una pausa-, confío que a tu regreso pongamos una solución a lo del compromiso.

Agarró una pequeña maleta con un cambio de ropa, su diario y la sortija. No pudo añadir nada, tenía miedo de iniciar una discusión. Salió con cautela, miro a la habitación, lo contemplo de pie, junto a la ventana, lucía herido, pensativo, quiso regresar corriendo para abrazarlo, pero sus pies no cedieron, subió a un elegante carruaje.

Después de ese fin de semana iba a cumplir con sus diversas obligaciones, pero antes intentaría darse la oportunidad de ser feliz, nadie le arrebataría los recuerdos que pudiera acumular. Estaba nerviosos, no iba a negarlo, pero también expectante.

Habían transcurrido años para poder volver a estar a solas, sin ningún tipo de escrutinio, sería sincero, le hablaría de frente, del pasado, de cómo lo hacía sentir en el presente y de la angustia de no tenerla en el futuro.

No sabía qué esperar del lugar al que había (sin saber por qué) aceptador ir. Tal vez más confortable que una oficina, sillones cómodos, una comida decente, no esperaba mucho. El chofer se negaba a responder preguntas sobre la ubicación, así que sacó su diario, un bolígrafo muggle y escribió sobre el misterioso fin que le esperaba, el inesperado retorno de Viktor y uno que otro pensamiento vago. Garabateó algunos dibujos sin sentido, en eso se entretenía cuando le anunciaron que el viaje estaba concluido.

-Llegamos- el hombre bajó los escalones, la ayudó a descender con sumo cuidado y se marchó dejándola frente a una cabaña que se veía austera, un camino clásico de piedra, ventanas con gruesos cortinajes, algunos árboles medio secos. Pensó que no podía quejarse, su habitación en el Caldero Chorreante no era mejor.

-Te estaba esperando- la voz surgió a sus espaldas. Dio media vuelta y allí vio al rubio sonriéndole amable tras recibir a su invitada.- No luces complacida- su semblante se tornó en decepción.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que voy a trabajar, tú no puedes estar aquí.

-Sí, sí puedo, por dos razones. La primera porque soy tu jefe; la segunda porque tú no sabes a dónde ir- un poco confundida volvió a mirar hacia la cabaña.- No Granger, no es allí, no soy tan miserable para tenerte en ese lugar que bien podría ser el hogar de un gigante guardabosques- sus referencias a Hogwarts parecieron no tener efecto en la chica que ignoró el comentario.- Déjame ayudarte- ella le dio la maleta, pero mantuvo consigo el diario- él se preguntó sobre el contenido, lo que daría por poder tener acceso a los pensamientos de Granger.

Caminaron juntos, en silencio por un espeso bosque que conforme dejaban atrás se tornaba más verde, se escuchó una cascada, entonces él aprovecho para anunciar que estaban cerca, a unos cien metros. Subieron por una colina, cuando se fue descubriendo de árboles, pudieron contemplar el paisaje completo , la cascada caía sobre un tranquilo riachuelo, una casa alta con blancas columnas que le hicieron recordar sus clases de historia griega, alrededor un jardín multicolor, no podía distinguir entre tantas variedades de flores.

-Es increíble, Draco- se sintió como una chiquilla, olvidándose del rango superior de Malfoy, ¿Qué pensaría?, era obvio que debido a su carencia de fortuna nunca había tenido posibilidad de acceder a esas maravillas más allá del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.- Yo, no quise llamarte…- intento remediar el error.

-No pasa nada, aquí soy Draco y tú Hermione, si me lo permites- ella asintió. -Vamos a comer, dejé provisiones en la casa.

-No la llames "casa"- lo regañó la chica. -Es una mansión, no seas modesto, ¿es de tus padres?

-No, es de un "amigo", si creo que ahora puedo considerarlo de esa manera, se ha tomado demasiadas molestias por mí que en innumerables ocasiones he sido un ingrato- iba a hablar más, pero se contuvo, aún no era momento.

Entraron, no le sorprendió que todo al interior fuera blanco, ese color le transmitía vacio, pero al mismo tiempo paz y el deseo de reflexión. Le intimidó la sensación de saberse solos en ese lugar, así que interrogó al rubio al respecto de manera sutil.

-Y este amigo ¿no cuenta con personal de limpieza?, debe ser complicado mantener todo tan, tan blanco.

-No parece que no acude con tanta frecuencia.

-Ya veo, te ayudo- sostuvo una canasta con algunos recipientes y comida.

-¿Te parece si comemos al exterior?, me daría pena ensuciar el lugar.

-Para nada, un picnic me sentaría bien, hace mucho que no disfruto del aire libre.

Comían apaciblemente, al fondo el sonido de la cascada era como un arrullo, tenía sueño, estaba cansada y bostezaba con disimulo, se recordó que debían trabajar, esperaba que Draco le dijera qué hacer, a la hora del postre se deleitaron con frutillas silvestres.

-No hay nada mejor que un buen vino elfico para disfrutar estas delicias.

-Yo no suelo beber.

-Sin pretextos Hermione, soy tu jefe no tu padre, una copa no te caerá mal.

La mezcla del vino, el cansancio, el paisaje, la compañía, la sumieron en una especie de ensoñación, sentía un placer indescriptible, se sentía tonta, risueña, se atrevió a preguntarle:

-¿Cuándo vamos a empezar a trabajar?, se va a hacer de noche.

-Estamos trabajando desde que llegamos por si no te habías dado cuenta. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que he ansiado este momento.

Nerviosa dio algunos sorbos a su copa, ¿estaba escuchando bien?

-Malfoy deja de jugar, ¿qué le voy a decir a Viktor?, ¿qué vine a platicar?- él la miró inexpresivo, con que Krum estaba de regreso.-Se va a enojar, me fui, apenas llegó.

-No, también vas a poder contarle que te besé.

Intentó levantarse para protestar, pero fue imposible, estaba ebria y cayó en el regazo del rubio que cumplió su palabra y la besó cálida, apasionadamente. Se separaron lentamente, pero permaneció cerca para susurrarle:

-Me va a doler no poder hacer esto de nuevo, perdóname.

-No te disculpes, hazlo otra vez.

Él se quedó atónito, pero dispuesto a ceder a sus deseos y los de ella.

-Te lo ordeno Draco Malfoy- el alcohol en su cuerpo mezclada con el poderoso anhelo de tenerlo a su lado, la puesta del Sol, al diablo con el tal Viktor Krum, también con Astoria, no pensaría en ella, total si a su novio no le importaba engañarla, ¿Por qué se iba a preocupar ella?, no había motivo para sentirse culpable.- Acércate- suplicó.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Eres estúpido?, porque es lo que quieres, porque es lo que necesito.

-¿Aquí?- sabía que si seguía preguntando agotaría su paciencia o se quedaría dormida, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que no habría arrepentimientos o acusaciones póstumas.

-Si, aquí, ahora, tontito, ¿no te parece perfecto?- comenzó a deshacerse de su peinado.

Se detuvo, apartó la canasta con los restos de su comida, reflexionó por un momento, ella tenía razón, era "el momento", estaban solos, nada ni nadie podría detenerlos, se dijo así mismo que ese era el motivo de estar allí, no se iba a engañar.

Le parecía tan difícil deshacerse de sus prendas, con otras habría resultado tan sencillo, con ella quería ser perfecto, quería que lo admirará, por su parte Hermione permaneció recostada.

-Draco- dijo sonrojada, él se detuvo pensando "ya se arrepintió", le puso atención.-Nunca he…-guardó silencio apenada.

-No pasa nada, sólo necesitas confiar en mí.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero aún así se obligó a despertar, era necesario, quería vomitar, la luz que entraba por el gran ventanal le daba en justo en la cara. Cuando recobró un poco el sentido y logró enfocar, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una gran cama, le gustaba la sensación de las mantas tejidas con plumas de ganso, quizá. Estaba adolorida, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo.

-Ya despertaste- anunció Malfoy entrando con una infusión herbal que le ofreció, pasó su brazo por la nuca de ella, la acercó y le dio un beso en la boca que ella no esperaba, pero le hizo sospechar lo que había ocurrido-. La vas a necesitar, estuviste maravillosa.

Dejó la infusión sobre la primera cosa plana que encontró y corrió al baño más cercano, se encerró. Se obligó a recordar lo que había pasado, llegada, comida, bebida, besos y después nada, o tal vez sí.

-Soy una idiota, lo hice, y con él- se reprochó.

Devolvió el estómago. Luego se refresco la cara, pero no era suficiente, su color permaneció pálido.

Regresó a la habitación, no lo miró a los ojos, ni siquiera iba a intentar culparlo, quería irse de inmediato, por la manera radiante en que él sonreía y se pavoneaba, no había que preguntar nada, él nuevamente se había salido con la suya, ese era el plan, la intención de llevarla lejos y emborracharla para luego aprovecharse.

-¿Podemos irnos?, no me siento bien.

-¿Quieres tomar una ducha o algo?

-No, sólo vámonos.

No se mencionó el tema de regreso, ni siquiera hablaron demasiado, ella le pidió que la dejara a unos metros del Caldero, no quería desatar sospechas, pero antes le pidió un favor.

-¿Puedo faltar mañana a trabajar?, tengo unos asuntos pendientes.

-Sí, me las arreglaré, yo también estaré ocupado.

Dio una vuelta por los alrededores, hasta que fue imposible seguir afuera y regresar a su habitación de alquiler, Viktor la esperaba, ni siquiera podría mirarlo a los ojos, sin sentir culpa.

Al entrar, él la recibió con una gran sonrisa, ni siquiera preguntó por su viaje exprés, le tendió el periódico Profeta en la sección de "Anuncios mágicos" . Fue imposible no verlo, era la nota central, y leyó:

_El compromiso por Rita Skeeter:_

_Finalmente se formalizará la relación de dos jóvenes prominentes, el heredero de la casa Malfoy con la hermosa Astoria Greengrass. Promete ser un verdadero acontecimiento en el mundo mágico. Comienza la cuenta regresiva para ese par de tortolos._

_Nota: Para los desafortunados que no podrán asistir, no os preocupéis, aquí la exclusiva. Entrevistas, comentarios, pasarela de moda, entre otras cosas. _

Sin palabras, aunado a los acontecimientos de hacía unas horas, no tenía nada que añadir, pero Viktor sí.

-Eso me recuerda, que tú y yo estamos un paso adelante. Quiero una fecha Hermione, la que te acomode, sin excusas, sin pretextos.


	48. Chapter 48

48. La invitación

Tenía mucho en que pensar, pero no podía, quería estar sola para ponerse a llorar pero no podía, se sentía miserable, pero bien le decía su madre que el que por su gusto muere, hasta la muerte le sabe, desgraciadamente, ella no recordaba mucho más que los besos del rubio, si tuviera más vividos esos momentos posteriores, se sentiría quizá satisfecha, algo feliz, pero no, sólo la acompañaba el vacio y la presión por escoger una fecha de boda.

-¿Puedes esperar hasta mañana?- le dijo a Viktor que volvía a la lectura del Profeta, la miro de reojo y asintió-. Mañana no iré al trabajo, podríamos hacer algo, hace mucho que no hacemos nada juntos, debes contarme todo del torneo- ¿qué estaba haciendo? Se preguntaba, se sentía tan culpable, sin un confidente al alcance de su mano, que la única manera que encontró para no sentirse tan miserable fue hacer todo lo que Viktor deseara, complacerle.

-Sí- quería presumirla, que todos se dieran cuenta que había vuelto para casarse con la mujer que amaba, entonces le habló de otro tema que le parecía importante también-. Aunque tú sabes que podríamos hacer mucho, sin tener que salir de la habitación- la mirada que le lanzó, logró sonrojarla, ella se dio vuelta para intentar disimularlo, pero él ya estaba detrás de ella insistiendo-. Vamos, pronto será habitual, ¿Por qué no iniciar ahora?- la abrazó, intento darle un beso en el cuello, pero ella se escabulló con maestría.

-Yo prefiero esperar- dijo no me presiones, todo a su tiempo.

-Eres tan clásica, ya que lo deseas para la noche de bodas; me parece excelente dar un paseo.

Narcisa estaba tan encantada con la noticia de que por fin su hijo se comprometería con Astoria, eran una hermosa pareja, le darían nietos preciosos, ya ansiaba cuidarlos y tenerlos en sus brazos, podía recrear la vida futura familia, a pesar de que la afamada fiesta se realizara aún.

Se encargaba de todo, los arreglos, el vestuario, los bocadillos, la bebida…nadie tenía derecho a opacarle la celebración. Se peleaba en ese momento con los decoradores, por qué no podían hacer las cosas bien, los sermoneaba, cuando vio a Astoria entrar, se alejó de ellos; corrió a darle un abrazo a la chica.

-Querida, ¿cómo estás?, ¿nerviosa?- le hablaba con un tono maternal, pues ya la consideraba casi su hija por ley.

-No, abrumada, porque lo lograste, dijiste que no me preocupará y ahora estamos aquí a punto de ser la señora de Draco Malfoy, tan sólo decirlo me emociona, son tantos sentimientos.

-Te entiendo, y también te lo dije, conozco a mi hijo, por cierto ¿Dónde está?

-Salió a dar un paseo, estaba algo cansado del trabajo del fin de semana, creyó que descansaría, pero parece que no.

-Ya veo, ¿quieres ayudarme en algo aquí?, o ¿tienes planes?

-Debo dar algunas entrevistas, la más importante para la señora Skeeter de _El Profeta_, prometió darme las páginas centrales, es una mujer tan buena y ansia de buena manera que sea un gran evento.

-Como todos, Astoria, como todos.

Necesitaba estar solo, por eso decidió salir a caminar, pero en cuanto cruzó la puerta de su casa se vio rodeado de paparazzis, lo acosaban, querían captar cualquier gesto, cualquier movimiento, pero él que por si fuera poco se encontraba de malas, los ignoró, se refugió primero en la librería Flourish & Blotts, sabía que allí nadie perturbaría sus pensamientos, excepto Hermione. No dejaba de sentirse culpable por lo sucedido, al verla mientras ella le pedía un día de descanso vio su tristeza y decepción ¿por qué seguir con ello?, ¿se habría enterado de lo de su compromiso?, podía imaginarla como tantas otras veces desolada, porque él le había roto el corazón, ¡qué gran mentira!, cuando era ella quien le había causado más dolor.

Aunque la expectación que había generado el anunciado compromiso Malfoy-Greengrass estaba en boca de todos, el ver a Hermione Granger con Viktor Krum de la mano caminando por Hogsmeade había mitigado el impacto de la noticia. De repente se vieron rodeados de cámaras y personas, pero un intimidante Viktor logró alejarlos, no sin antes lanzarle preguntas sobre su relación, los rumores de separación, la fecha de la boda, la pareja se miró, Viktor quería que ella contestara esa pregunta y entonces dijo:

-Pronto, muy pronto- y entraron a la librería.

Aún iban tomados de la mano, lo cual era extraño, empezaron a revisar algunos libros, pero a las afueras del local el ruido y flashes de cámaras no dejaban tranquilidad al interior.

-Disculpen, creo que están aquí por mí- dijo el rubio Malfoy a los empleados-. Será mejor que me cobren esto y me vaya.

-Quédate- dijo una voz masculina que le pareció bastante familiar.

-Krum- hizo una breve reverencia, y lo vio con Granger que permanecía tras el búlgaro, con razón quería su día libre, no parecía nada consternada, se veía tan bien, que se sintió un estúpido por sentirse mal por ella.- ¿Qué tal el torneo?

-Lo de siempre, lesiones, entrenamientos, entrevistas; por cierto como te decía puedes quedarte, las personas de afuera están aquí por nosotros- Felicidades por lo de tu compromiso, lo vimos en el periódico, ¿verdad, cariño?- se inclino para darle un beso a Hermione en la cabeza.

-Claro, felicidades, parece que al fin encontraste a alguien digna de ti, ¿nos vamos?- pidió a su novio, el cual asintió y no vio motivo para permanecer allí.

Malfoy sintió una puñalada, esas palabras estaban escogidas para hacerle miserable, pero no lo iba a permitir, entonces lanzó un comentario, que Granger entendería a la perfección.

-Es curioso, todos se encuentran en sus trabajos, mientras ustedes pasean como la pareja enamorada que son, ¿no trabajan?

-Pedí un día libre- comentó la chica.

-Ya veo, ¿dónde trabajas?

-Cerca- fue cortante.

-Deberías llevar a Krum a conocer, a tus jefes, por ejemplo.

-Es irrelevante, ahora discúlpanos tenemos una boda que planear.

La había puesto en un apuro del cual sólo pudo zafarse retomando el tema de la boda, Viktor parecía encantado, ella lo superaría, si él la quería, podían ser felices, quizá ella lo lograría después de cierto tiempo, cuando llegaran los hijos. Si en algún punto de su vida pudo alejarse de Malfoy, después de que ambos contrajeran nupcias con sus parejas, ella podría ir a vivir a otro lugar, conseguir trabajo y olvidarlo, ese era el plan, lo llevaría a cabo cuanto antes.

-Ya lo he pensado, me pediste una fecha y ya la tengo- anunció a Viktor-. Quiero casarme en una semana. Es el tiempo necesario para organizarnos.

-¿Segura?, parece una decisión precipitada.

-No, es ideal, puedo hacerlo.

-Como quieras, dejo todos mis recursos a tu disposición.

Estaba decidido, se casaría, se adelantaría a la fastuosa ceremonia de Draco y Astoria.

Llegó temprano como cualquier otro día, preparó la infusión de Draco como solía hacer, dejo el diario, y comenzó a realizar sus actividades, escuchó pasos, el jefe, estaba allí, pero no se sentó, fue directamente a la oficinita de Granger.

-¿Qué fue eso de ayer?

Ella lo miro con tranquilidad, como si no supiera de qué se le hablaba, pero finalmente optó por responder.

-Sólo me defendía, me aseguraba de no quedar más como una idiota, no puedo creer que después de lo que me hiciste, anuncies tu compromiso.

-¿Lo qué te hice?, ¿no era tú la que decía que era lo que necesitabas?

-Estaba ebria, tú me emborrachaste- reclamó con ojos llorosos.

-No, yo nunca te he obligado a nada que no quieras. Pero si te sirve de consuelo Santa Granger, no pasó nada, y no pasó, porque soy un caballero, y porque no sería capaz de hacerte daño. No a estas alturas, pero parece que aún no comprendes que el niño malcriado que era ya no existe. Ahora escúchame bien, los besos que te di y que de buena manera respondiste fueron sinceros, desafortunadamente parece que ya no importan, pero debes saber que serán mi soporte cada noche que tenga que pasar con Astoria.

No se atrevió a hablar, quizá se trataba de la prueba más sincera que Draco hubiera tenido con ella, pero eso no cambiaba la situación. Su destino no era estar juntos. Siguió escuchándolo con dolor.

-Ahora lárgate, te libero de cualquier responsabilidad con la compañía, ya me encargaré de todo, te haré llegar lo que te debemos. Que seas feliz.

Sin más se marchó, no tenía porque quedarse, estaba en shock, no sabía si alegrarse o sentirse mal. Tenía que estar sola, alejada de todos. Tomar decisiones.

Estaba sentado en su gran escritorio, aún no podía comprender bien la noticia, tuvo que llamar a Minerva para que le leyera palaba a palabra el pergamino que había recibido hacia unos instantes.

_Nos complace comunicarles nuestro próximo enlace y deseamos que compartan ese día con nosotros._

_V.K. & H.G._

_La ceremonia tendrá lugar en el jardín Wildrose a las 12:00 horas._

_Posteriormente ofreceremos un banquete._

_Viktor Krum y Hermione J. Granger _


	49. Chapter 49

49. ¡Granger! Sabes que me amas

No sabía porque lo había llamado, pero no podía ser algo bueno, pero qué podía serlo después de saber que Granger no lo quería.

Caminó nuevamente por esos pasillos oscuros, fríos, pero en aquel entonces llenos de calidez, llenos de risas y recuerdos, podía ver su figura infantil. Podía sentir cada momento al lado de Hermione con todo y las discusiones.

Como tantas otras veces se dirigió a la oficina del director, había evidentes diferencias, ya no era alumno, ahora podía ver por encima a todos los estudiantes, que se apartaban al verlo pasar, porque lucía imponente, y porque sabían de quién era hijo. Ese título le molestaba, como si no hubiera logrado suficiente por sí mismo.

La gárgola fuera del despacho le dejó pasar inmediatamente, lo esperaba. Respiró profundamente, y escuchó la voz hablándole con tranquilidad, como si pudiera detectar sus temores y deseará disiparlos.

-Pasa Draco, ha paso un buen tiempo desde que dejé de tener noticias tuyas, dime ¿cómo te fue en tu cita?, ¿le gustó la casa?- le hizo una seña para que tomará asiento, -¿Té?- él rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no lo llamaría precisamente una cita, aunque la casa le encantó, no fue lo suficiente para quedar hechizada por ella, ni por mí al parecer. Varios días después tuvimos una pelea por nuestros compromisos, ya no puedo más, me voy a casar.

-Y ella también, más pronto de lo que todos podíamos imaginar, fue muy amable en enviarme su invitación, sabes- sin pedirle su opinión, se la extendió con gran dolor leyó el contenido y siguió escuchando como el viejo lo torturaba- no sé si vaya, tengo dos boletos, podrías acompañarme, pero quizá no lo hayas asumido muy bien para ese entonces, no quisiéramos un escándalo.

-Ni un ridículo- depositó la invitación en el escritorio de Dumbledore- es curioso que Hermione se reponga tan pronto.

-Y se case tan pronto.

-Bueno ahora que la despedí tiene mucho tiempo libre para organizarlo todo. Le dije lo que pensaba, así que por mí no queda.

Dumbledore observo al chico, tan dolido, desesperado, pero a la vez tan firme, tan decidido a respetar a la mujer que amaba.

-Finalmente eres muy Durmstrang, pero al mismo tiempo tienes ese aire de Hogwarts, estás celoso, pero no puedes admitirlo, tampoco quieres una derrota, te aferras a un milagro de último minuto, que ella de pronto vea ante sí lo qué hace con su vida, el desperdicio que sería con Krum.

-Dejé de leer mi mente, ya es suficiente con saber que se va a casar.

-Claro y aparte soportar el peso de sentirte como un cobarde.

Se levantó exasperado, dando un golpe sobre el escritorio, se ruborizó, pero no le importo, ¿acaso no había alguien qué pudiera hacer más liviano el peso en vez de juzgarlo?, ¿no era alejarse lo mejor para Granger?

-Usted no entiende, nadie puede entender lo que siento. Usted puede pensar en mí como un heredero que debe cumplir con sus obligaciones, y si así será, a pesar de mis sentimientos, soy una persona como usted, como cualquier otro, pero mi maldición fue nacer con un apellido del cual se espera demasiado, en una familia en que se deben seguir reglas.

-¿Y acaso les importa tu felicidad?, ¿vas a arruinarte y arruinar por un apellido?, sé hombre y haz lo que debes. De lo contrario no vuelvas aquí por favores, ni lloriqueos.

Rita Skeeter le sacaba jugo a cada una de sus entrevistas y esa no sería la excepción, se estaba enterando de los chismes de la alta sociedad, hábitos, costumbres y todo por boca de Astoria Greengrass, que desde el anuncio de su compromiso, se sentía por las nubes, miraba a todos con aire de inferioridad.

En numerosas ocasiones había charlado con Rita, quien con facilidad había ganado la confianza de la joven. Tenían una cita para esa tarde, Astoria estaba emocionada, le enseñaría fotos de los vestidos de boda utilizados por otras jóvenes en diversas épocas, decorados, menús, sería una tarde excelente.

Se saludaron como si fueran grandes amigas, a ella no le importaba que Draco viera mal esa relación y se alejará cada que tuvieran la exquisita compañía de tan fina dama, así la llamaba. Ella lo prefería así, no deseaba que su prometido fuera descortés y provocará alguna mala columna.

Empezaron a hablar de los preparativos, pero ese día en especial a Rita no le importaba la boda de Astoria, sino la de Hermione Granger y Viktor Krum, todo había sido tan de improviso, eso o lo tenían muy bien oculto.

Quería obtener una opinión de Astoria, finalmente se iba a casar con Draco y quería saber sino había rencor respecto al amorío escolar del rubio con la sangre sucia. Después de tanto investigar, sobornar, hechizar, había obtenido pruebas fehacientes, incluidas fotos, testimonios, entrevistas. Y ahora estaba por mencionárselo a la mujer que tenía de frente. Empezaría de manera sutil y la llevaría al límite.

-Dime, querida, ¿las cosas andan bien entre ustedes dos?, ¿hay confianza… comunicación?

-Sí, todo ha ido bien, mejor de lo que pensaba, me pone atención, es cordial.

-Bueno eso es sensacional, una pareja que se puede perdonar y hacer posible su amor.

-¿Perdonar?, no hay nada que perdonar, porque todo ha ido bien.

-Es natural que lo veas de esa manera, hay situaciones que te ha ocultado por años, pero es mejor que no las conozcas ahora que vas a casarte, eso crearía conflictos, además en esa época ustedes no estaban juntos. Pero no puedo evitar alarmarme por saber que Granger trabaja a su lado, porque ya sabes, donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan.

-¿Qué?- estaba consternada, le estaba insinuando que su prometido y Hermione tenían una aventura, pero de pronto recordó que él la había echado-. Debe ser una equivocación, no hace mucho que Draco despidió a "esa", no tenía que hacer nada aquí.

-No, ahora que se va a casar, pero en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, quizá hicieron cosas, que los llevará a arrepentirse, ¿estás tan segura de que la hecho y no de que fue un plan conjunto?, como sea querida, voy a dejarte un sobre en él encontrarás todo lo que he investigado al respecto, de eso he realizado un artículo el cual se publicará en la víspera de la boda Krum-Granger. Puede interesarte.

No supo por qué lo hizo, tal vez por curiosidad, tal vez porque en el fondo sabía que Draco le ocultaba algo, pero abrió el sobre, antes de mirar las fotografías, miró el artículo:

_Perdonando a la ex de mi novio_

_por Rita Skeeter_

_¿Quién no ha soñado con verse como una novia hermosa el día de su boda?, con llegar al altar y tomar la mano de su prometido para pronunciar de aquellas palabras memorables "en las buenas y en las malas" y vaya que si hay una pareja de actualidad que ha vivido con eso, es la de los jóvenes Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass que a unas cuantas semanas de enlazarse, han dejado olvidado el pasado "tormentoso" de él._

_ Pues se le ha relacionado íntimamente a Hermione Granger desde su estadía en Hogwarts, tras lo cual fue expulsado (por una escena ocurrida en la Mansión Malfoy, los presentes recuerdan como un suceso insólito que involucró a la prominetnte familia Sonne y su hija Rosen), pero tiempo después regresó (después de una temporada en Durmstrang) para el Torneo de los Magos, donde al parecer renació el amor de la joven pareja, pues las imágenes demuestran algunos besos y confianza entre ambos, ¿en ese momento la incógnita era si la familia Malfoy aprobaba esa "amistad"? o ¿si estaban enterados?, los rumores nos dicen que personas como el Director de tal colegio les facilitaba privacidad y otros elementos para su tórrido romance. Aunque ella sostenía una relación con el famoso jugador de quidditch: Viktor Krum._

_Pero repentinamente Granger, proveniente de una familia muggle abandonó los estudios ¿a causa de Malfoy?- se preguntaron algunos-, pero no se le dio mayor énfasis al asunto. Todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que la chica volvió y consiguió empleo, ni más, ni menos que en la compañía de la familia Greengras, lo cual causó un reencuentro con el joven. Hasta el grado de convertirse en su asistente personal._

_Pero al final, por más esfuerzos de esa "trepadora", el amor triunfa una vez más gracias a la bondad, paciencia, cariño, entre otras virtudes de la hermosa Astoria Greengrass, la cual (íntima amiga mía) espero alcancé la felicidad con el joven Malfoy que tendrá que hacer mucho para merecerla, después de sus deslices pasados._

Dejo de leer, vio las fotos, algunas un tanto borrosas, pero no por ello falsas, en algunas unos abrazos, un par de besos a escondidas, se sentía traicionada, humillada, pero no iba a cancelar la boda, aunque tampoco iba a perdonarlo, seguro Narcisa lo sabía, y tampoco dijo nada. Era tan repentino, aunque al principio su enojo fue con Rita por escribir eso y amenazar con publicarlo, era la única que le decía la verdad.

Entró a la oficina de Draco, sin un saludo, arrojó la nota, fotografías, al escritorio, era inteligente así que él le daría una explicación, sin tener ella que pronunciar una palabra.

-Bueno ya lo sabes- dijo sin prestar mucha atención y leyendo al azar frases de lo escrito por Rita Skeeter-. Tendremos que vivir con ello. Y que yo tenga entendido nunca me he quejado, ni reclamado, ni he querido saber nada de tus galanes.

-Porque nunca hubo necesidad de ello, he sido muy decente, no vas a arruinar mi reputación.

-No, yo no lo haré, lo hará tu amiga Skeeter si llega a publicar eso, y no sólo dañará a nuestras familias, sino a Krum, Granger.

-Siempre ella, te preocupas más por ella que por mí que soy tu prometida, a estas alturas no me sorprendería que fueran amantes.

-No, no lo somos, pero no me molestaría, como tampoco me molestaría que fuera ella la que se casará conmigo.

Sintió la pesada de la mujer cruzando su rostro, se lo merecía, era verdad, así como ella tenía que saber la verdad, serían infelices, pero así era la vida en su mundo aristocrático. Ella se largó, quizá a hablar con su madre o Narcisa, quizá a cancelar la boda, y si lo hacía no la culparía.

"Sé hombre y haz lo que debes", las palabras resonaban en su cabeza, mientras bebía su licor, en la penumbra de su oficina, se había quitado su capa, y desabrochado la levita, su vida era un asco, era la conclusión a la que había llegado, en menos de una semana Granger se casaría, Astoria enojada, su padre se enteraría de su relación con Hermione, y que su madre estaba enterada. Y luego se haría un escándalo con los Greengrass, y Krum, seguro le reclamaría, en el mejor de los caso, en el peor lo golpearía, si podía esperar eso y mucho más; por eso bebía, porque de esa manera se daría valor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Era tradición que el novio no viera a la novia, un día antes de la boda, pero Krum se fue una semana antes para darle espacio y dejarla prepararse. Esa noche se encontraba sola, su madre llegaría en un par de días, sabía que hacía lo correcto al casarse con Viktor, si lo pensaba hasta esa noche en que recibió una visita inesperada.

Draco llegó tambaleándose al Caldero Chorreante, el portero trato de interponerse, porque sabía que a Hermione le molestaría y tenía instrucciones precisas de Krum de no dejar que nadie molestará a su prometida, pero cuando el rubio soltó un puñado de galeones se olvido de su cometido y se apartó para dejarlo pasar.

Tocó la puerta, que ella abrió e intentó cerrar de inmediato, pero la fuerza masculina la hizo sucumbir, y se apartó, él cerró para no ser interrumpidos. Ya no había que decir, además era evidente que no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos,

-Perdóname- fue lo primero que dijo.

-No debes estar aquí, y lo sabes, por favor vete.

-No, déjame hablar, no quiero que te cases. No lo voy a soportar, además ese Krum no te merece.

-Draco, yo ya decidí, tú hiciste lo mismo, ahora vete- estaba sumamente calmada. Aunque por dentro era un torbellino.

-¡NO!- gritó desesperado, al borde de las lágrimas, pero luego se comporto, una idea le había llegado-. Ya sé, no te cases, vámonos, huyamos, te lo pido- se arrodilló, tomó por un momento la mano de la chica, que se liberó de inmediato.

-Lárgate, no quiero verte, estás borracho. Ve junto a Astoria, que seguro te espera.

Abrió la puerta y lo empujó hasta las escaleras, asegurándose de qué no regresara, entonces lo escuchó:

-¡Granger!, sabes que me amas.

Volvió a su habitación, se detuvo un momento en la puerta, luego se acercó a la ventana, podía verlo, estaba afuera parado, gritó nuevamente.

-¡Sabes que me amas, y no puedes ocultarlo!


	50. Chapter 50

50. El juramento

-Hola guapo- se acercó dejando que sus tacones resonaran en el piso de piedra. Fue así que se dio cuenta que los "muchachos" que le acompañaban en su despedida de soltero se habían largado, fue así que se dio cuenta de que no enfocaba claramente, que había bebido más de lo necesario, que tenía que ir a dormirse para su gran día, para su boda.

Pero eso no iba a ser tan sencillo, porque la mujer rubia se sentó frente a él, dispuesta a sacarle unas cuantas palabras.

-Parece que te has divertido- le dijo sacando una pluma, pergamino, alzó la mano como llamando a alguien, entonces un flash dio directo en la cara de Viktor, lo cual lo atontó momentáneamente e irritó una vez recuperado- ¿Tomaste nota?- él hombre asintió, era su camarógrafo-. Bien, ya vete a dormir, mañana estaremos cubriendo una boda. Claro, si logró convencer al muchacho.

-No soy ningún muchacho- se levantó, mostrándose en su esplendor, alto, imponente, enojado, difícilmente se le veía fuera de sí, lo cual le daba un aspecto encantador, o así le parecía a la rubia Skeeter. Recordaba a esa mujer del Torneo de los Tres Magos, no le había agradado en ese entonces, ni tampoco en el presente.

-Si eso lo has dejado en claro. Vamos a platicar, ¿a qué hora debo estar lista?

-¿Para qué?- preguntó ingenuo.

-Para la boda, quiero cubrir el evento, con alguien como yo tendrán la primera plana, hermosas fotografías, cobertura total, y no te va a costar nada, sólo debes decir que sí. Mi gente y yo tenemos curiosidad, has manejado el evento con mucha cautela, ¿a qué se debe?- su pluma voladora empezaba a tomar notas a pesar de qué el ni se había movido.

-Es un evento privado, no prensa, usted no va a venir.

-Bueno eso lo podemos negociar- no escribas eso- se dirigía a su pluma-. Si me dejas estar, yo me haré de la vista gorda y no publicaré esto- le tendió el artículo, el mismo que había dado a Astoria con la esperanza de mantenerlo intimidado, pero no sería tan sencillo-. Léelo, querido y convéncete de que lo mejor es que no se publique, sino por ti, por la reputación de tu novia.

-Hay unos errores en su "artículo", ella no tuvo ningún reencuentro con Malfoy, ni trabajó con él. Usted sólo escribe mentiras. A mí no me va a chantajear.

Entonces con una sonrisa maliciosa, le dio unas fotos. A las que echó un vistazo y calificó de basura.

-Míralas bien. Son recientes de cierta manera. Me costó conseguirlas, una buena cantidad, pero valen la pena.

En ellas se apreciaba a Hermione y Draco, por el callejón Diagon, en la fiesta de la oficina. Caminando, incluso una foto parecía que se daban un beso. Él ya sabía que Hermione no había sido sincera al respecto, que se había ausentado en varias ocasiones, pero nadie tenía que enterarse de su situación, la cual cambiaría una vez que llegaran al altar, de eso se encargaría.

-Tu novia tendría mucho qué explicar, y tu ex colega también.

-Y a usted le encantaría estar presente, ¿no es así?

Sus ojos brillaron, parecía que él entendía a la perfección, finalmente era famoso y como tal le gustaría recibir esa atención que ella le ofrecía.

-Pues así es, muchacho, dime a qué hora debo llegar, y nos olvidamos del artículo- lo iba a tomar, pero él se lo arrebató y le dio un ultimátum, levantándose y tomándola por el hombro con brusquedad para sacarla del lugar.

-Usted no se va a acercar a nosotros, búsquese otras historias, otras personas. Si la veo rondando, yo mismo la voy a echar.

-¿Así tratas a una mujer?, ¿qué le harás a ella que te ha engañado?, escribe eso para una nueva nota -indicó a su pluma-. Agresivo, patán, arrogante, es una buena descripción.

Finalmente logró sacarla, se sentó por un momento para releer las líneas malévolas, pero tristemente ciertas que esa arpía había escrito.

Los selectos invitados habían comenzado a llegar desde la noche, algunos se habían hospedado en el _Caldero Chorreante_, donde la novia se hospedaba, queriendo obtener la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo antes de salir a la ceremonia, pero era imposible, Viktor no iba a permitir interrupciones de ningún tipo. Sobre todo desde que leyera el artículo que Rita Skeeter publicaría después de su negativa a tener la "exclusiva" de la boda.

Hermione ignoraba que se había escrito sobre ella y su relación con Draco, sólo podía pensar en lo desafortunado de su último encuentro; en qué hubiera pasado si Viktor hubiera estado presente, en los motivos de Draco. Incluso esos momentos que para cualquier mujer serían de felicidad, para ella se empañaban por las dudas, las malditas dudas.

Había medio dormido, después de un breve festejo con algunas anécdotas de la señora Weasley aconsejándole para la noche de bodas, Ginny acabó escandalizada queriendo olvidar esas descripciones tan gráficas de su mamá, a Luna le parecieron muy divertidas. Cuando Molly y Luna se hubieron retirado, Hermione se pudo sincerar con Ginny, incluso lloró, contándole el último atrevimiento de Malfoy, el miedo a que se apareciera en la ceremonia y enfrascará en una pelea con Viktor, las miradas de todos, la desaprobación de sus padres.

-Cálmate- la abrazó- seguro entendió el mensaje, ya no te ha buscado, no lo haría hoy con tanta gente, tu tranquila. Ve a dormir, todos esperan una novia radiante, sin ojeras, sin rastros de llanto.

-Sí, el problema es que quizá si lo amo.

-No, no puedes, y si lo haces, tendrás que ocultarlo, pero tampoco puedes ser su amante.

-Me dijo que nos fuéramos, podemos huir, lejos, nadie nos encontraría y seriamos felices.

-Duerme ya, mañana pensaremos qué hacer- aunque Ginny trataba de tranquilizarla, sabía que su amiga estaba sufriendo, pero su espíritu de sacrificio no le iba a permitir dejar plantado a Viktor, por más consecuencias que eso pudiera acarrear.

Al despertar supo que tenía que resignarse a su situación, se iba a casar, sería una buena mujer, una buena madre, tendría un trabajo decente en la ciudad a la que se mudaran, se obligaría a no pensar en Draco y en aquello qué pudo suceder.

Ginny entró con el desayuno, algo ligero, zumo de frutas y pan tostado. Abrió las cortinas que permitieron que entrara la luz a la habitación. Mientras Hermione tomará el baño, ella acomodaría el vestido, las joyas, luego la ayudaría a peinar y maquillar, todo estaba planeado, menos la visita de Viktor.

Entró, sin más, casi azotando la puerta, su cara no parecía la misma, no había una expresión de nobleza como antes, ahora incluso daba miedo. Ni porque estaba a unas horas de casarse lucia feliz, iba a gritarle a Hermione, pero se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ginny.

-Déjanos solos- dijo impaciente, sin alzar el tono de voz, como la pelirroja no hacia el intento de irse, seguramente temiendo por la seguridad de su amiga, Viktor aclaró que no le haría daño-. No le va a pasar nada, quiero enseñarle un documento. En cinco minutos volverás a entrar para ayudarla a prepararse.

Sólo así se atrevió a salir, un tanto desconfiada, pero con la promesa de que a Hermione no le pasaría nada, aún así se mantuvo cercana a la puerta por cualquier señal que pudiera dar su amiga.

-Te has divertido bastante en mi ausencia y a mis espaldas, lo que me molesta es que no fuiste lo bastante discreta para que nadie se diera cuenta, ahora todos lo van a saber, por eso nos vamos a ir tan pronto acabe la boda.

-No sé de qué hablas- disimuló.

-Rita Skeeter lo sabe, por ende todos los saben- le arrojó las fotos y el escrito.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, mucho de lo que escribe esa mujer es falso, y otro tanto de esto pasó hace muchos años, y si trabajé con él, pero era puro trabajo, yo me voy a casar contigo, tus celos son infundados.

-No te creo, estuviste ocultándolo, pudiste decirme que trabajabas con él- su tono era de reclamo, de despecho, complicado de definir.

-Porque era temporal, por una discusión que tuve con Astoria, no quería preocuparte con ello, porque sabía que irías a defender y podría ocasionar problemas, pero me equivoqué, te hice daño, perdóname, yo seré mejor en el futuro, en nuestro futuro. Estamos por casarnos.

-¿Es esto nuestra primer gran pelea, pero también la reconciliación?- al ver que la chica asentía, la atrajo hacia sí, para besarla. Si era suya, nadie se la iba a quitar, claro que tampoco Hermione sabía que las cosas cambiarían cuando él fuera su esposo por la ley.

-Te dejó, voy a arreglarme- abrió la puerta-. Ya puedes entrar le dijo a Ginny-. Quiero que sea una novia hermosa.

Estaba deplorable, pero así debía sentirse la resignación final, estaba encerrado en su propiedad, negándose a recibir incluso a su madre que estaba preocupada. Y a Astoria a la que le preocupaba que cancelara el matrimonio después de una fuerte discusión originada gracias al artículo de Rita Skeeter y a las múltiples confesiones hechas por él mismo, declarando su amor a Hermione.

Le sorprendía y decepcionaba al mismo tiempo que Viktor Krum no hubiera aparecido en su apartamento para darle una golpiza que bien merecía, no negaría lo sucedido, incluso añadiría detalles que sólo él y Granger, quizá de esa manera Viktor podría animarse y acabar con el triste espectáculo en el que estaba convertido, pues desde el día en que fuera a gritarle a Hermione, había dejado de ser el apuesto caballero que dirigía exitosamente la compañía "Greengrass", ahora tenía barba de varios días, el cabello alborotado, ojeras, había perdido peso, pero el rasgo en el que se podía leer su miseria, lo herido que estaba era en sus ojos grises, el brillo desvanecido, la mirada caída, la expresión vacía.

Cuando se contemplaba en el único espejo de la habitación se decía así mismo que había labrado su propio destino en función a lo que se esperaba de él, sin hacer algo para oponerse. Siempre aceptando lo que su padre le ordenaba, desobedeciendo los impulsos de su corazón.

Esa mañana era la boda Krum-Granger, lo sabía, le dolía, pero ya no había nada que hacer, se permitió imaginar que era él quien se iba a casar, con un traje elegante, una sonrisa radiante, tomaba a Hermione de la mano, se dirigían al altar.

-¡Legeremens!- fue lo único que escuchó, no se dio cuenta de cómo, ni cuándo habían entrado a su casa y a sus pensamientos, hasta que in rostro familiar apareció para devolverlo a la realidad.

-Tus padres nunca la aceptaran- dijo Snape desganado- es una sangre sucia.

Cuando abrió los ojos comprobó que el profesor Snape se encontraba frente a él, ni siquiera le interesaba saber cómo había entrado.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Dumbledore, él me pidió que me asegurará de que no hubieras cometido una estupidez como suicidarte.

-No lo haré, así que puede irse.

-¿La amas?, ¿a la sangre sucia?, ¿después de todo este tiempo?- preguntó Snape, sorprendiendo al joven que lo miraba incrédulo y enojado de que siguieran metiéndose en su vida, entonces lo atacó.

-¿Usted qué sabe del amor si nunca ha amado?, ¿de mi situación?

Snape se rió, y contestó:

-Te equivocas, mi situación fue similar, pero sin un final feliz, como puede tener tú historia si Dumbledore tiene éxito. Y por otra parte, conozco tu situación, porque desde estudiante me vi de mala gana implicada en ella.

Faltaban dos horas para la ceremonia. Ginny había hecho una excelente labor con su amiga, su peinado, el maquillaje, coordinaba a la perfección. Evitaron el tema de Viktor, pues la pelirroja quería evitar un nuevo brote de lágrimas que arruinaran a la novia. Cuando tocaron a la puerta, y creyendo que se trataba de su madre, abrió, llevándose un gran susto.

-Buenos días señoritas- saludó un alegre Dumbledore, fue directo al grano, mientras caminaba rumbo a Granger. Es usted la novia más resplandeciente e infeliz que han visto estos viejos ojos. Me da mucha pena tener qué hacer esto, pero es por su propio bien. Le pido disculpas por adelantado- dijo mirando a la chica Weasley que al adivinar su intención cuando le vio sacando su varita. Un hechizo, sintió el cuerpo tensarse y de repente quedó petrificado-. Va a estar bien, más adelante nos será de utilidad. Ahora señorita Granger, yo tengo una misión, pero es inútil si usted no pone de su parte, sabe a qué me refiero. Es rubio, y usted lo ama, y él sufre.

Se formó un nudo en su garganta, ya no lo podía aguantar, ya no le importaba ocultar su amor por Draco Malfoy, al diablo con Viktor, con la boda, se arrancó el velo.

-Tengo que verlo- dijo decidida, a la par se iba quitando toda la indumentaria. En un par de minutos el trabajo de horas era inexistente. Tomó su bolso, metió unas cuantas pertenencias, tomó su varita que hasta ese entonces había guardado en un cajón. Antes de dar la mano a Dumbledore para desaparecer, dejó una nota a Ginny petrificada, para que se la diera a Viktor.

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Draco, aunque el director se mostraba optimista y le daba confianza. Tocó a la puerta como había acordado con Snape, quien les abrió.

-No tuvo que pensarlo mucho Granger- en vez de que ella se ofendiera, le agradeció con un abrazo por todo lo qué hacía por ellos, para deshacerse de la chica le indicó que Draco estaba en la habitación principal y que él ignoraba que ella estaba allí.

-Un par de minutos- enfatizó Dumbledore-. No podemos retrasar el plan.

Con paso sigiloso avanzó, respirando profundamente, sabiendo que era su oportunidad, que no la iba a desperdiciar, porque ya no tendría otra. Él miraba por la ventana al lugar donde se oficiaría la ceremonia.

-Tienes razón- escuchó a su espalda, sin voltear, reconociendo la voz, temiendo que fuera fruto de sus ilusiones, de su mente traicionera- tienes razón, te amo Malfoy y mira todo lo qué te he hecho- se arrojó a sus pies, llorando-. Te amo- no se cansaba de repetirlo, porque le proporcionaba alivio-. Perdóname- agachó la cabeza, estaba avergonzada.

Él se dio vuelta, se agachó, unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, abrazó a Hermione, dejó que el suave cabello castaño, las absorbiera.

-Granger, mi Granger- la mantuvo abrazada-. La oferta sigue en pie, tenemos que huir.

-Lo sé, parece que Dumbledore preparó todo- se levantaron lentamente y ella se limpió los ojos.

-Entonces vámonos- Draco agarró unas cosas, salieron a la estancia donde el director y el profesor Snape los esperaban. El primero satisfecho por ver a los jóvenes juntos, el segundo preocupado por las consecuencias.

-Un carruaje los espera, es seguro, los llevará a un lugar que ya conocen, el resto se los dejo a ustedes.

-¿Y la boda?- preguntó Malfoy.

-Nosotros nos encargamos- Dumbledore se acercó a Granger, arrancó unos cabellos-. Ya saben qué pienso hacer, es para darle tiempo. Suerte la van a necesitar.

Todos estaban en su respectivo lugar, Viktor esperaba en el altar, era un gran día, sus parientes habían llegado de Europa del este, estaban emocionados, ver al prominente joven, casándose era algo que no esperaban, incluso los regalos que le tenían eran suntuosos, se los enviarían a casa, algunas eran reliquias familiares, exquisitas pinturas. Les causaba curiosidad conocer a la chica que había capturado el corazón del jugador, pues era sabido que las mujeres más bellas de la zona le pretendían, pero él siempre les rechazaba, y de repente se enteraban que estaba enamorado y comprometido.

También estaban sus compañeros del colegio y algunos colegas de equipos rivales. Por parte de la chica se habían presentado amigos como los Weasley, Neville, y compañeros en sus años en Hogwarts.

Entonces la novia apareció caminando un tanto torpe, casi cae en un par de ocasiones, Ginny no estaba a su lado como estaba acordado, se había quedado sin su dama de honor. No se atrevió a ver a Viktor al alcanzarlo, no volteó a ver a sus padres que ocupaban los asientos de honor, se limitó a agachar la cabeza, sumisa, como él lo estaba deseando.

Sonó una canción bellamente interpretada por un coro, seguido de unas palabras, se tomaron de las manos.

-Te ves hermosa- susurró Viktor, pero la falsa Hermione no contestó, ni siquiera le dedicó una sonrisa.

Tras la palabrería e infinidad de consejos, había llegado el momento de darse el sí, pero una Ginny despeinada, alterada y moviendo una hoja de pergamino entre sus manos, se interpuso entre el novio y la "chica".

-Ella no es Hermione, es Dumbledore.

Algunos rieron, otros la consideraron loca, le dio la nota a Viktor que la ignoró y guardó en su bolsillo.

-Estás haciendo un escándalo, déjanos acabar con esto- el novio la empujó haciendo que cayera, pidiendo que continuará la ceremonia.

Ante ese gesto, Dumbledore sacó su varita, adelantando el efecto de la poción que había ingerido y revelando su identidad, se deshizo del vestido y de todo rastro que le hiciera parecer a la castaña.

-¿Ahora si le crees?- ayudó a que Ginny se pusiera de pie.

Lo que pasó enseguida, fue que algunos empezaron a tomar fotos del bochornoso momento, los padres de Granger se aproximaron al novio a reclamarle, ¿dónde estaba su hija?, los Weasley acapararon a Ginny para conocer los detalles, sobre las palabras en la nota, que ella no había leído. Viktor, tomó a Dumbledore por la ropa, lo alzó a pesar de qué el viejo era quien tenía la varita, fuera de sí, rojo de rabia, nadie se podía burlar de esa manera.

-¡¿Dónde está? ¡Ella es mía!- de pronto supo que estaba con Malfoy- ¿dónde vive Malfoy?- preguntó a sus amigos que también conocían al rubio.

-No los vas a encontrar- se mofó el anciano que ya liberado de las fuertes manos del furioso Krum-. Están lejos, nos hemos asegurado de ello.

Se sentó sobre unos pétalos mirando de frente, el jardín esplendoroso, las flores, el sonido de una cascada a lo lejos, su perfecto mundo se estaba derrumbando. Su madre se acercó, era la única que podía controlarlo en ese momento. Hablaron en su lengua natal para que nadie pudiera escucharlos.

-Los invitados se han empezado a marchar, la familia irá a descansar y mañana parten a casa.

-Que coman algo, al fin hay mucho, todos pueden ir al banquete, asegúrate de ello madre, que no se diga que somos malos anfitriones.

-No voy a dejarte solo, menos en un momento así.

-Voy a estar bien, me lo advertiste, no te escuché. Pero ahora si quieres hacerme feliz lleva a todos a la recepción- ella obedeció.

Dumbledore se acercó, en son de paz, quería intercambiar unas últimas palabras antes de marcharse.

-No tenía que ser así, porque te aferraste a ella, pero en ese entonces ellos ya se pertenecían. Lo vas a superar, búscate otra jovencita, eres buen partido, no dejes que tu orgullo te amargue- le dio un golpecito en el hombro se retiró.

Los padres de Hermione, intercambiaron unas palabras con el director que les aseguró que su hija estaba en buenas manos con Draco, que ese había sido su deseo y que los mantendría informados. Quisieron dedicarle unas palabras a Viktor, al que conocían, antes de irse, ya no tenían nada qué hacer allí.

-Disculpa a nuestra hija, no debió, pero también debes saber que si esa fue su decisión y deseo, la respetamos y respaldamos. Suerte.

Azotó el periódico contra el escritorio, nunca se detenía en la parte de sociales, pero en esa ocasión alguien sólo le había dejado esa sección, asegurándose de qué lo leyera. Un artículo de Rita Skeeter, titulado "Dramione: los amantes", allí se relataba la fallida conclusión de la boda de Granger, con Malfoy, fotos de los destrozos de la boda, la transformación de Dumbledore, incluidos testimonios, y el recuento de los hechos. Era un día glorioso para esa Skeeter, primera plana, páginas centrales. Una verdadera humillación.

-¡Narcisa!- cuando su mujer llegó, la noticia no la tomó por sorpresa, ya lo sabía, estaba pálida- ¿qué es esto?, comunícate con Draco, podemos demandar a la mujer por su infame escrito.

-No Lucius, es verdad nuestro hijo huyó con…con…- no pudo continuar.

-Ese ya no es mi hijo- su resentimiento era obvio, pero no iba a desquitarse con su mujer, la abrazó para consolarla- ¿Lo saben ya los Greengrass?

-¡No, no, no!- lloraba como una niña a la que se le ha arrebato su muñeca favorita, pasaba de un sentimiento a otro, tristeza, odio, combinado con frustración, desesperación, rabia-. Él dijo que me amaba, y se fue con ella- escenas como esa se repetían incesablemente desde la publicación en _El Profeta_.

Sus padres la dejaron romper, gritar, maldecir, llorar. Incluso si había que mandarla a otro lugar para evitar la exposición pública así se haría. Hablarían con los Malfoy, si algo tenían en claro es que su alianza financiera había acabado, ni hablar de la amistad.

Como aliados podían dar lo mejor de sí, como enemigos era mejor evitarlos, eso era algo que pronto los Malfoy, incluyendo a su hijo y esa Granger iban a descubrir.

Se encontraban abrazados, sin nada que decirse en ese momento, la calidez, la compañía, la seguridad de estar juntos les bastaba, la mansión blanca, la propiedad de Dumbledore les brindaba protección momentánea, pero sabían que tenían que irse pronto, el estar juntos era apenas el principio de su historia, en algún momento tendrían que confrontar a las personas que habían dejado atrás, a sus familias, y pagar el precio de sus actos. Pero no pensaban en eso cuando se encontraban en el jardín, dándose un largo beso.

-Te amo Granger.

-No más que yo a usted, señor Malfoy.

Había alquilado la habitación que tenía Hermione en el _Caldero Chorreante_, la mayor parte de sus pertenencias estaban allí, algunas las destruyó en uno de sus ataques de furia, otras las revisó intentando encontrar una señal, algo que le condujera a aquél acto miserable que ella había cometido, pero lo único que acudía a su cabeza era "locura", lo cual se reforzaba en la nota que Ginny le había entregado, estaba tan arrugada, de tanto recurrir a ella. Eran frías palabras, cortantes, no podían acabar así.

_"Tú y yo hemos terminado, no me busques"_

_Hermione J. Granger_

Pues se equivocaba, si creía que eso había terminado, como si él lo fuera a permitir.

-Ingenua Hermione, te voy a encontrar, y cuando lo haga, voy a hacer miserable tu existencia, pero a Draco el dolor lo va a matar- soltó esas palabras al viento, como una promesa, no, no era una promesa, era un juramento de venganza.

Fin

Lunes 23 de enero de 2012, 20:52 hrs.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, por fin acaba el ciclo de este, mi fanfic más exitoso y eso no sería de no ser por ustedes mis increíbles lectores de todo el mundo, apreció mucho sus comentarios y gracias a ellos la historia se fue moviendo en diversas direcciones para bien o para mal, pero llegamos al final.

Ahora no estén tristes hay buenas noticias, la primera de ellas, es que si, habrá una segunda parte, no ahora, pero ya la voy planeando, quiero digerir primero el éxito de ésta. cuando llegué a 100 mil visitas tendrán la nueva parte; antes quizá de que esto suceda, quiero pulir un poco esta primera parte dar más descripción, algunas otras escenas que se me han ocurrido en el camino. Ya veremos.

Sinceramente un agradecimiento a cada uno de ustedes por detenerse en el título de la historia y leer, por esperar pacientemente cada uno de los capítulos. Gracias y si hago desde hace tiempo esto sepan que es por y para ustedes. Su servidora Gabrielle Noir.


End file.
